


Выживание для чайников. Весна

by Bonniemary



Series: Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Aphenphosmphobia, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masturbation, Past Child Abuse, Redemption, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Threesome, Swearing, Touch-Starved, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: Хиггсу очень надо выяснить, где теперь его место. И с какой стати оно рядом с Фрэджайл и Сэмом. Сначала он пытается сбежать, а потом пытается быть полезным. Встречает старых знакомых и заводит новых. В общем, ничего особенного, просто кто-то отменил Апокалипсис. Вот черт...
Relationships: Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile/Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Выживание для чайников (Книга из собственности Тупицы, Красотки, Ублюдка и Изы) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710937
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, поехали в часть третью!   
> Моя вечная признательность [Vanda_Kirkova](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova) за то, что ты была благодарным читателем. 
> 
> Фанфик дописан, выкладывается по мере редактирования, минимум глава в неделю, но надеюсь и чаще.

Инструменты звякнули. Хиггс копался в поисках торцевого ключа меньше, чем обычно, но все-таки больше, чем это было необходимо.

– …Вот я и говорю – если поля сражений возникали из-за высокой концентрации хиралия в воздухе, почему их нельзя спрогнозировать, как дождь или снег? Нелогично же! Если собрать диаграммы, наложить на рельеф и проследить закономерности… Сэмми, ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Он с самого утра не затыкался, могло быть иначе? Зачем ему подтверждение?

– Кивни, что ли, или промычи что-нибудь, я уже беспокоиться начинаю! Или неинтересно? Стопудово, неинтересно! Тогда предложи что-нибудь, что мы могли бы обсудить вместе, я не знаю, меню ужина или выбор фильма на вечер! Как ты насчет старого доброго хоррора? А? – он запрокинул голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Сэма, но тут же скривился. – Да, точно, Луиза. Вряд ли ей понравятся торчащие кишки и все эти скримеры…

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Сэм выпрямился, откинул волосы с лица и уточнил на всякий случай. – Про диаграммы и закономерности?

– Читать умею, – без запинки отозвался Хиггс. – Одно время мне было любопытно, как все это дерьмо работает, вот я и копался в сети, куда дотянуться мог.

– А потом?..

Тот преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул, развернулся и сел, сложил ноги перед собой и достал из кармана пачку сигарет.

– А потом появилась наша с тобой общая знакомая и доказала: один хрен, как работает, главное – все контролировать. И это, веришь или нет, – он глубоко затянулся, выпустил струйку дыма изо рта, – это все заслонило. Знаешь такое ощущение, когда твоя жизнь пошла по пизде, но ты точно представляешь, куда нужно двигаться завтра утром? У тебя есть маршрут, все маркеры, и это довольно приятно. Ты контролируешь, и это просто восхитительно, – он сделал еще одну затяжку и прикрыл глаза.

Сэм не понимал большую часть из того, что Хиггс говорил, но он _понимал кое-что._

Например то, что Хиггс старательно забалтывает его последнюю неделю, не отходит от Лу, пытается отвлечь, каждый раз придумывает новые, порой совершенно фантастические ответы на один и тот же вопрос.

_Где Ай?_

– Ты видела, какой снегопад? Все дороги завалило, даже невидимые, по которым телепортируется наша красотка. А ветер? Может, ветер подхватил ее зонтик и унес далеко-далеко, так что ей придется как следует постараться, чтобы вернуться обратно. Или Бриджесы. Бриджесы те еще странные типы. Может, они захотели, чтобы она прыгнула куда-нибудь очень далеко, а потом она устала, легла спать и все проспала?

– Как Сэм? – Лу глянула на него, недоверчиво наморщила лоб.

– Именно! Или, скажем, она решила принести тебе подарок, но не может его отыскать. Или, может быть, ее унес дракон! – Хиггс подмигнул Сэму.

Да, без дракона тут точно не обошлось.

Сэм просыпался утром, трогал браслет на запястье и спрашивал себя – еще рано или уже можно? Позвать ее изо всех сил, потом оправдываться: ничего страшного не случилось, никакой критической ситуации не произошло. Просто она не приходила, он волновался…

Нет, ерунда все это.

К концу недели он перебрал все возможные варианты – может, обиделась? Он сделал что-то не так? Хрен его знает, что именно, все сразу? Попросил ее не торопиться, все тормозил, затягивал, ну кто так поступает?

И еще – Хиггс. Он целовал Хиггса, трогал его, они с Хиггсом, черт возьми, дрочили друг другу, совершенно одурев – от похоти? От облегчения, наступившего вслед за недолгим приступом страха?

(Он проснулся в ледяной постели, тут же бросился к Лу, начал тормошить ее, проверять пульс – устойчивый, все в порядке, – потом заметался, отыскивая тепловые пакеты, не позволяя себе даже на мгновение представить, что будет, если… если вдруг…)

– Ну валяй, говори.

Хиггс опять все перебил. Сэм посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что означают эти последние слова и о чем ему надо говорить. Тот закатил глаза и фыркнул, а потом громко возвестил:

– Мы трахались! Ну, по крайней мере, твой член был у меня в руке, а мой…

– Заткнись! – шикнул Сэм и обернулся к Лу. Она лежала на полу ( _Хочу как Игс!_ ), уставившись в планшет с мультиками, и что-то беззвучно повторяла вслед за героями.

– Расслабься, эти гребаные пингвины интересуют ее больше, чем подробности быстрой дрочки в подсобке. Вынужден признать, слишком быстрой на мой вкус…

– Серьезно? – Сэм не хотел, очень не хотел даже вспоминать об этом, но гад вынудил. – Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?

– Не-а, – Хиггс вскинул руки вверх – в одной по-прежнему была зажата сигарета, – это ты хочешь! Ну, или захочешь. Рано или поздно. Так что лучше давай сейчас, потому что я уже целую неделю наблюдаю, как ты себя поедом ешь, и это, должен признаться, не особенно приятно, и поэтому я, как лицо заинтересованное, то есть, знаешь ли, не только лицо, но и остальные части тела…

– Нет, – отрезал Сэм.

– Нет – это в смысле «давай забудем и притворимся, что этого не было?» – тот скривился, затушил сигарету и щелчком отправил окурок в угол. – Ну Сэ-э-э-м.

– Нет – это в смысле «подай мне зарядное реле», – Сэм снова склонился над трициклом.

– Э… – Хиггс на мгновение завис, оглядел разложенные инструменты и запчасти. – И как должно выглядеть это долбаное зарядное реле?

– Квадратная штука, из которой торчат провода!

– Это?..

Сэм кивнул и поймал плоскую коробочку, которую кинул Хиггс.

– Никогда не устану поражаться, что такой парень как ты более приспособлен ко всем этим вещам! Вся эта возня с примитивной техникой, с механизмами, в грязи и антисанитарии – ах, простите, это смазка! В любом случае, ты отлично справляешься с грубой работой руками. Это тебе даже идет, что удивительно!

– Такой парень как я?.. – медленно спросил Сэм. Не потому, что ему было интересно, а потому, что так можно было переключить Хиггса с секса хоть на что-нибудь еще.

– Президентский сынок, – почти с сочувствием протянул тот, – даже приемный, должен бы пять докторских защитить, а не пытаться чинить рухлядь! Дипломатией какой-нибудь заняться, финансами!

Он не знает. Сэм проглотил мимолетное желание рассказать о Клиффе, о Бриджет и Дайхардмэне – может быть, когда-нибудь потом. Не сейчас.

– На крайняк – какая-нибудь творческая поебень. Картины рисовать, скульптуры из какого-нибудь дерьма лепить… Чем там мама с папой занимались в свободное время?

Войной. Клифф уж точно, а Лиза… про нее он так ничего и не выяснил.

– Слушай, генетика не определяет предрасположенность к чему бы то ни было на сто процентов, – прорычал Сэм. – Равно как и воспитание!

Хиггс глаза вытаращил, будто только что услышал, что трава синяя, а вода твердая. Потом поджал губы и скорбно сообщил:

– Ага, расскажи это моему садисту-папаше.

– Если начнешь ныть, я в тебя чем-нибудь кину.

– Я не ною! Я просто говорю тебе, как обстоят дела в окружающем мире – а то ты, может, не заметил, пока грузы относил, мистер «я спец в генетике»!

Сэм бросил в него ключом. Сколько можно предупреждать?

Хиггс взвыл, едва успел подставить руку, чтобы ключ не прилетел ему в лицо, и пораженно захлопал глазами.

– Издеваешься, что ли?! Зачем ты это сделал?

– Можешь пожаловаться на меня в какое-нибудь… общество защиты бывших террористов.

Лу отвлеклась от планшета, оглядела их обоих строго и неодобрительно.

– Сэм? Кто с‘чилось?

– Что случилось, – поправил он ее и снова повернулся к Хиггсу. Тот смотрел с вызовом – уже что-то, наверное. Хиггс, который хамит в ответ, кусается и презрительно задирает нос – с этим можно иметь дело. Депрессивная, понурая версия – ее Сэм слегка опасался, потому что не хотел снова сталкиваться с таким Хиггсом. Безумие всегда пугало, а в особенности после того, как у Сэма едва крыша не поехала совсем недавно. Нет, лучше не думать, не вспоминать.

– Уговорил, – наконец кивнул тот. – Пожалуюсь на тебя в профсоюз. Есть у курьеров какой-нибудь? Ты не доставляешь, Сэмми. Вот совсем.

Сэму опять хотелось в него чем-нибудь запустить. Он поискал взглядом вокруг, но реле было слишком ценным, чтобы им рисковать, а тиски были слишком тяжелыми. Опять же, лечить потом…

***

У него было время, чтобы подумать. Чересчур много времени, но так со всем: либо ничего, либо в чрезмерном избытке, никакого равновесия.

Но мысли хотя бы не разбегались, как прежде, он мог отличить один день от другого и даже как-то обозначить их: день с идиотской экскурсией по восточному склону, день с яблочным пирогом, день с починкой генератора… или это была ночь?

Спустя десять дней после последнего появления Фрэджайл, Хиггс встал посреди жилого отсека и торжественно изрек:

– Сэмми, нам надо поговорить!

– Второе одеяло не дам, – буркнул тот. Хиггс впился взглядом в его спину: Сэм одевал мелкую, натягивал на нее какие-то бесконечные слои одежды, застегивал липучки, завязывал шнурки. Она послушно терпела, обвиснув точно тряпочка. Нахрена было выползать наружу, непонятно – однако накануне Сэм заявил, что началось потепление, а значит, завтра они все пойдут на прогулку. И это не было предложением.

– С чего ты вообще решил, что я забочусь о такой ерунде? – возмутился Хиггс.

Нет, стоит признать, не так давно он пытался добиться кое-каких поблажек, а заодно и испытать терпение Сэма: ведь если экономить тепло и спать в одной комнате было нормально, то почему бы не спать в одной кровати? Под одним одеялом? Разумно же все?

Сэм его доводы не принял, спихнул Хиггса на пол. Там тоже было тепло, да и вообще, спать можно где угодно, не проблема, однако принципы!..

– Я не про одеяло, – Хиггс показал язык Луизе. Она захихикала, спряталась за плечо Сэма, но через секунду снова выглянула. – Ты можешь хоть иногда думать о чем-то за пределами банальных, бытовых вещей?

– Нет. Оно мне надо?

Хиггс закатил глаза. Интересно, он это нарочно или притворялся?

– Надо, Сэмми. Я считаю, что нужно хоть изредка обращаться к материям высоким.

Взгляд, которым тот наградил его, был одновременно тупым и ехидным. Ну вот как так можно?

– Я о нас с тобой, – пропел Хиггс, натягивая комбинезон. – Ты и я. Делали это. В темной-темной комнате… Нет, ладно, немного света там было. Но все равно особых деталей не рассмотришь. Хотя в чем-то я даже рад – иногда лучше не видеть, но чувствовать. Зрение, знаешь ли, отвлекает от главного, создает помехи.

Сэм старательно делал вид, что ни слова не слышит. Закончил с тесемками на одежде Лу, подхватил ее на руки и направился к выходу. Хиггс поплелся за ними, неохотно переставляя ноги.

– Признаюсь честно – это новый захватывающий опыт для меня!

Сэм открыл дверь – снаружи действительно было теплее, чем прежде. Стабильный такой, ровный мороз, как в холодильной камере, взамен беспросветной метели и ураганного ветра, что бушевал на прошлой неделе. Лу, стоило ее спустить с рук, заковыляла по протоптанной тропинке вниз по склону, к покосившейся снежной куче, в которой с трудом можно было опознать снеговика, которого они построили с месяц назад.

Возможно, месяц. Хиггс до сих пор не особо ориентировался в датах, а проверять сетевое хроно не спешил. Потом сюрприз будет.

– Да ну, – тихо сказал Сэм, не отрывая глаз от Лу, которая присела возле снежной стены и начала ковырять ее маленькой пластиковой лопаткой. – Прям-таки и новый.

– Сомневаешься в моих словах? – возмутился Хиггс. Достал сигареты – заканчивались они слишком быстро, несмотря на обещание курить не больше одной штуки в день. – Клянусь тебе, Сэм. До твоего появления мне ни разу не выпадала честь чинить генератор в компании с кем-то!

А может, сигарет осталось мало из-за Сэма. Из-за того, как он прикрывал огонек зажигалки ладонью, как прикусывал фильтр и затягивался жадно, стряхивал пепел быстрым движением пальца.

Это было покруче любого порно, особенно того, что Хиггс нашел в библиотеке у Сэма. Унылая фигня про двух девок, которые сосались друг с другом, а потом с чуваком, у которого хрен был размером с черенок от лопаты. И что здесь возбуждающего, интересно? Или от безысходности и такое сойдет?

Хиггс курить передумал, послюнявил вторую сигарету и засунул обратно в пачку.

– Просто мне показалось, – начал Сэм, но потом мотнул головой, останавливая сам себя. – Неважно. Все равно такое больше не повторится.

А вот это уже было досадно. Хиггс поморщился. Не то чтобы он ожидал неуемного восторга по поводу этого нелепого соревнования «кто быстрее кончит» и немедленного продолжения банкета, вот уж нет. Сэм был не из тех людей, кто открыт к экспериментам, да и сам Хиггс большую часть жизни считал собственное невовремя просыпавшееся либидо скорее досадной помехой, нежели неоновым знаком с надписью «Время получить удовольствие!» перед весьма комфортабельным пристанищем на пути.

За исключением тех моментов, когда они были с Фрэджайл. Она всегда была настолько спокойна во всем, что касалось секса, настолько уверена в себе! Она не стеснялась признаваться, не испытывала никакой неловкости или стыда относительно многих вещей, которые повергали Хиггса в панику. Поначалу он еще очень старался этого не показывать, а потом как-то постепенно научился – и признавать собственную неосведомленность, и наслаждаться тем, что она ему щедро предлагала. Они исследовали вместе, и это было увлекательным занятием.

Возможно, именно поэтому какая-то его часть до сих пор хотела уничтожить Фрэджайл – единственного оставшегося в живых человека, узнавшего Хиггса-мальчишку, избитого и зашуганного, задолго до Хиггса Частицы Бога, обличенного властью, почти всемогущего. Как бы нелепо это ни звучало, ему казалось, что если она не будет помнить – то и он забудет, перестанет быть тем жалким никчемным существом.

А Сэм… С Сэмом все было интересно.

Казалось, Хиггс до сих пор чувствует его руку в волосах. То, что он целоваться полезет, было совсем неожиданно, и пальцы, обхватившие член, едва не заставили Хиггса кончить в тот же миг. Каким чудом он еще полминуты продержался – неизвестно.

– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – вкрадчиво произнес он, обращаясь к Сэму. Тот не отреагировал, но к такому Хиггс уже привык. – Ты решил, что из-за тебя Фрэдж теперь не приходит? Из-за того, что мы сделали? Повозились друг у друга в штанах, и ты возомнил, что мироздание так тебя наказывает? Или что Фрэдж каким-то чудесным образом узнала, что произошло, приревновала, обиделась и теперь прогуливает свиданку?

– Заткнись, – прорычал тот и мрачно зыркнул из-под челки. – Ничего такого я не думаю.

– Ага, конечно, тогда я сейчас прыгну на восточное побережье, принесу нам парочку лобстеров на обед!

Сама мысль о том, чтобы попытаться куда-либо прыгнуть, причиняла боль, но Хиггс старательно ковырял эту рану – уж лучше он сам, чем кто-то еще. Проще выдавить весь гной и смириться, чем постоянно иметь дело с чувством абсолютной беспомощности.

– Ты можешь просто заткнуться? – Сэм отшвырнул сигарету и сделал несколько шагов вперед, по направлению к Луизе.

– Не-а, – заявил Хиггс. – И ты об этом прекрасно знаешь. Но ты можешь попробовать несколько интересных способов…

– Тихо! – рявкнул Сэм. – Ты слышишь?..

Ладно, это был не какой-то дешевый прием с целью отвлечь его внимание. Хиггс прислушался и различил какой-то странный звук, похожий на шум работающего двигателя. Нет, подождите секунду, двигатель? Который становился все громче и громче с каждой секундой?

– Ждешь гостей, Сэмми-бой?

– Боласган в мастерской, – напряженным голосом сказал Сэм. И не успел Хиггс открыть рот, чтобы осведомиться, почему бы им всем просто не запереться внутри, зачем вообще нужно оружие, добавил резко и яростно. – Быстро, Хиггс!

Нужно было сказать ему, пусть сам валит за стволом, если понадобилось. Хиггс хлопнул дверью, злясь на гребаного Бриджеса-Унгера, и на себя тоже – что он, собачка на побегушках? Что за удовольствие – отдавать приказы таким тоном?

_Вниз, Хиггс._

Она даже не приказывала, она просто считала это правильным, и он соглашался. На коленях перед ней. Пылающее алое платье. Пальцы гладили лицо с нежностью, неведомой простым смертным.

Хиггс вылетел из бункера с боласганом в руке как раз чтобы увидеть, как трицикл тормозит прямо перед Сэмом – придурок еще дальше вперед вышел из-под прикрытия скалы, торчал там, как полный кретин, и малявка возле ног копошилась.

А может быть, единственным идиотом здесь был только Хиггс.

Фрэджайл спрыгнула с трицикла, и Сэм поймал ее, как-то умудрился подхватить на руки, вытаскивая из снега, и прижал к себе. Мелкая взвизгнула, втулилась между ними, и они говорили все одновременно, перебивали друг друга, он слышал голоса, но не различал слов. Видел две головы, склоненные друг к другу, темную и светлую, видел, как крепко Фрэдж цепляется за Сэма, сжимает голые руки у него на шее – когда только успела перчатки снять! – а Сэм держит ее, держит так крепко, очень крепко, и…

Хиггс стоял и смотрел на них.

***

Она была замерзшая и смертельно уставшая.

– Я должна была предупредить… Мне так жаль, Сэм, мне так жаль…

Ее голос тоже будто замерз внутри, сделался приглушенным и хриплым. Или, возможно, ей не приходилось разговаривать много в последние дни.

– Ты пришла, Ай! – Лу тоже в нее вцепилась и даже носом шмыгала, кажется. – Ай, не ходи больше! ‘станься!..

– Прости меня, – снова сказала Фрэджайл, и Сэм никак не мог понять, за что она извиняется.

– Не надо ничего, – буркнул он и поднял ее на руки. Перехватил так, чтобы удобнее было, и понес в бункер. – Лу, идем!

Фрэдж положила голову ему на плечо. Ее капюшон давно свалился, и светлые волосы касались его кожи. Кажется, они стали чуть длиннее, чем прежде, но Сэм не возражал. Он мог поделиться с ней одной из тех резинок, которые Фрэджайл однажды принесла для Лу. И еще разделить обед, ужин и сколько угодно приемов пищи. И одежду, если ей что-то понадобится. Оказывается, это тоже перестало быть проблемой.

– Мои вещи… – сказала она и повернулась к трициклу. – Сэм, там несколько контейнеров…

– Я занесу их позже и спрячу твой трицикл, – пообещал он.

– Ай, снег! Холодно! Мы играли и бегали, чтобы тепло! – Лу семенила рядом, пытаясь поделиться всеми новостями разом.

Они подошли к двери – и к Хиггсу тоже.

– Привет, Фрэдж.

Кажется, тот впервые назвал ее по имени в лицо, без всяких идиотских прозвищ, даже не ухмылялся на этот раз.

– Хиггс. – Сэм почувствовал, как рука Фрэджайл сильнее сжала его плечо. Он остановился, давая Фрэдж время, но она молчала, они с Хиггсом просто смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а потом Монаган распахнул дверь в бункер, пропуская их вперед.

– Вообще-то, я могу сама идти, – негромко сообщила Фрэджайл по дороге.

– Ага.

Сэм опустил ее на ноги только в комнате, да и то рядом с кроватью, чтобы Фрэджайл могла сесть в любой момент. Она так и сделала, и Лу тут же залезла ей на руки.

– Потерпи немного, ладно? – попросил он Лу, попытался было ее забрать, но Фрэдж не отпустила, обняла Луизу и глянула на него поверх детской макушки.

– Нет, пожалуйста, оставь ее. Я ужасно соскучилась.

– Тоже с'кучилась, Ай!.. – пробормотала Лу.

– Хочешь есть? Что-нибудь горячее, наверное? Я сейчас сделаю тебе чай, – Сэм понимал, что суетится, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он понятия не имел, куда подевался Хиггс, и не был особо расстроен его отсутствием. Фрэджайл протянула руку и ухватила его за запястье, заставила остановиться и присесть рядом.

– Я больше не могу прыгать, Сэм. Мой ДУМ, он… словно погас. Это становилось все труднее и труднее в последнее время, а потом его словно выключили…

– Нет, – Сэм поднял ее руку, развернул ладонью вверх и прижался губами. – Нет-нет-нет, это не важно. Пусть они забирают все, тебе не нужно… никому из нас…

Он не мог сформулировать, путался в словах и смотрел на нее, смотрел и смотрел, будто если отвести взгляд – Фрэдж могла исчезнуть.

– Ты спрашивала тогда… чтобы остаться…

– Да, – она кивнула. Холод оставил румянец на ее щеках сливочного цвета – Сэм вдруг вспомнил, как мучительно казалось подобрать определение. – Я знала, но не хотела тебе говорить… Хартмэн предупредил меня, но я оттягивала до последнего. Думала, телепортируюсь еще раз – и все. А потом ДУМ исчез и я…

– Как может исчезнуть ДУМ? – Хиггс с грохотом уронил контейнер возле двери. – Что за хрень ты несешь?

Они взглянули на него вместе: Сэм и Фрэджайл, и даже Лу подняла голову и уставилась недоверчиво.

– Повтори, что ты только что сказала, – потребовал Хиггс. – Звучит как полный бред! Может быть, ты просто забыла, как прыгать? Ну, знаешь, запуталась в расчетах, неправильно построила векторы… Такое, наверное, случается с влюбленными дурами, у которых в голове одни поцелуйчики и обжимания! Сосредоточиться надо было получше, красотка!

Сэм мог бы напомнить ему про утраченные способности, но не стал. Фрэджайл прикрыла глаза и вздохнула.

– Хиггс. Теперь никто и никуда не сможет прыгнуть. Мы свободны, – голос у нее был утомленный и какой-то пустой.

– Говори про себя, – выплюнул Монаган резко и зло. Ледяные глаза впились в Сэма – наверное, опять начнет возмущаться, кричать и обвинять всех вокруг.

Но нет. Он сжал челюсти, будто пытаясь удержать внутри слова, еще раз зыркнул на Фрэджайл и вышел прочь, напоследок хлопнув дверью со всей силы.

– Ой, – пискнула Лу, прикрывая руками уши. – Громко!

– А он тут совсем освоился, – пробормотала Фрэдж, и Сэм моментально забыл про Хиггса, про всю эту чертовщину с ДУМом и прочую ерунду. Он протянул руку к застежке на куртке, но остановился, вопросительно заглянул в лицо.

– Можно?

– Все, что угодно, – простонала Фрэдж. – Думала, последние четыре часа на трицикле меня прикончат.

Сэм осторожно помог ей снять комбинезон, потом присел и расстегнул ботинки, снял их, и накинул одеяло на ноги. Сжал ее руки в своих ладонях, осторожно растер, пытаясь согреть. Лу притиснулась к боку Фрэджайл, обняла ее и с места двигаться не собиралась. Сэм тоже не понимал – как можно ее отпустить?

– Наверное, от чая не откажусь.

– Сейчас сделаю.

Сам пообещал, а сам посидел еще несколько мгновений неподвижно, наслаждаясь ее присутствием. Она пришла, вот что главное. Вернулась, несмотря ни на что. И пропадала не из-за него, что бы там Хиггс ни говорил, Сэм не виноват, они все исправят, все сделают как надо…

– Чай, точно.

Он все-таки оторвался от нее, встал и подошел к столу. Переложил какие-то предметы с места на место, потом спохватился, налил воды в чайник и достал кружки.

– Я принесла кое-что интересное, – негромко рассказывала Фрэджайл Луизе. – Будет что добавить в твою коллекцию камней. Потом вместе откроем ящик, и я расскажу тебе о каждом из подарков.

– Да, – кивнул Лу, но тут же затрясла головой. – Нет-нет, Ай! Так с'кучилась от тебя!

– Соскучилась по тебе, – поправил Сэм не поворачиваясь. А то опять захочется прикоснуться к ней, заставить снять всю одежду чтобы убедиться – она не ранена, не пострадала за все то время, пока добиралась сюда… откуда? Где было место ее последнего прыжка?

Позже, все позже. Он расспросит ее, выяснит каждую деталь. Расскажет обо всей ерунде, которую творил тут без Фрэджайл. Выяснит самое важное, узнает, к чему готовиться. Главное – сделать это аккуратно. Не настаивать, не загонять ее в угол, не давить. У него должно получиться, постепенно, не торопясь…

– Ты совсем пришла, Ай? – спросила Лу.

Сэм услышал тихий, сдавленный смешок Фрэджайл и повернулся. Лу хлопала глазами как ни в чем не бывало – ей можно задавать какие угодно вопросы, никто не запретит. Он прочистил горло, глянул на Фрэдж, потом отвел взгляд. Вроде бы она улыбалась, но это не точно.

– Меня тоже интересует.

– Я помню, как ты предложил мне остаться.

Сэм снова откашлялся.

– Кажется, мы определились, что кровать у меня широкая и места тебе хватит.

Она фыркнула, и сейчас в этом звуке было больше энтузиазма, чем раньше.

– Я это запомнила. Только о твоей кровати и мечтала последнюю неделю, не поверишь. Оказывается, от Озерного до твоего убежища охренительно большое расстояние.

Он и правда не верил, что она проделала весь этот путь совсем одна, по земле. Хорошо хоть не пешком! Если только вспомнить обо всех лагерях Мулов, обо всех участках с Тварями, да и просто о реках и скалах, о темпоральном дожде, снеге и всевозможных угрозах – чудо, что Фрэджайл добралась сюда целой и невредимой.

– Так что, видишь, я решила воспользоваться предложением, – сказала она и обратилась к Лу подчеркнуто бодро. – Что думаешь, Луиза? Мы поместимся?

Та оглядела ее с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом – Сэм уже собрался вмешаться, пока не ляпнула чего-нибудь, но Лу торжественно кивнула и объявила вердикт:

– Да!

***

Вот радость-то: они сидели и пили чай все вместе, словно какая-то гребаная семейка Выживальщиков. Фрэдж печенье принесла, в одном из ее контейнеров оказался целый запас еды, но Хиггс не успел разобраться, что именно там было, только попробовал и тут же едва не получил крышкой по пальцам.

– Я вижу, ты перестал пользоваться замком, Сэм.

Если хотела сказать «какого хрена ты его не запер», так бы и сказала, к чему эти намеки? Хиггс ухмыльнулся, поймав взгляд Фрэджайл, и отхлебнул из кружки. Громко так, с прихлюпом. Не кофе, конечно, но кто сказал, что в чай нельзя класть молоко? Очень даже можно, так их травяная гадость не такая противная становится.

– Я уже который день надеюсь, что он сбежит.

А это что, шутка? Он покосился на Сэма – нет, обычная унылая морда, ни следа улыбки.

– Каждый раз, когда ты выдаешь подобные перлы, я начинаю переживать, Сэмми, – объявил Хиггс и закинул длинные ноги на свободный контейнер. – Смотри, не перенапряги свою единственную извилину пытаясь придумать остроту поумнее – я ж беспокоюсь!

– Заботливый какой, – Фрэджайл в его сторону не смотрела. Хиггс даже разозлился слегка: он рассчитывал, что она выйдет из себя и задаст ему хорошую трепку, разозлится как следует, попытается отправить в пустой отсек. Но ничего подобного. Она была спокойной, только уставшей; пила чай медленно, долго держала во рту каждый глоток.

Делала она так раньше или нет? Улыбалась одними губами, чуть прикрыв глаза? Растирала пальцы, будто они у нее немели? Хиггс не мог вспомнить, как ни старался.

– Что ж, теперь ты должна рассказать нам, где была, что видела! Сколько Тварей пытались разорвать тебя на клочки по дороге?

– Нисколько, – вот теперь посмотрела, иронично вздернула бровь. – Вынуждена тебя сильно огорчить.

– Это скучно, – посетовал Хиггс. – А как насчет Деменсов? Кто-нибудь передавал мне привет?

– Мулы запустили в меня пару электро-копий, это считается? – в тон к нему произнесла она.

– Не считается, – подвел итог Сэм и явно хотел сказать еще что-то, но вместо этого пожевал нижнюю губу и сделал вид, что мелкой очень нужно было вытереть лицо полотенцем.

– Он очень волновался за тебя, – перевел Хиггс, – и переживал! Чуть не помер от тоски – мне пришлось его развлекать, чтобы дожил до твоего появления!

Сэм метнул на него предупреждающий взгляд, но Фрэджайл как раз зевнула и ничего не заметила.

– Не уверена, что хочу знать подробности, – сказала она, но не успел Сэм расслабиться, тут же добавила. – Может быть, позже?.. Твари, кстати, никуда не исчезли. Может быть, стали не такими активными, как раньше? Не знаю, мне не приходилось сталкиваться с ними настолько часто, как тебе, – она кивнула Сэму.

Он поежился.

– Ты не возражаешь, если это мы проверим как-нибудь потом?

– Ни капельки.

Хиггс сжал зубы. Ему ужасно хотелось вцепиться в нее и вытрясти объяснение – что случилось с ДУМом? Почему Твари должны были исчезнуть? И почему Сэм держится так, будто ничего особенного не происходит?

Он втянул носом воздух и покрутил головой.

– Чую заговор! Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что Бриджесы изобрели волшебную пыльцу, которой посыпали хиралевые облака, и теперь все вернется на круги своя, к старому доброму унылому существованию?

Они переглянулись – нет, серьезно, какого хрена?

– Какого хрена? – громко произнес Хиггс. – Судя по этому загадочному выражению на ваших лицах, что-то подобное и произошло – но как?!

– Из-за тебя.

Нет, нельзя такие новости сообщать спокойно, Фрэджайл даже глазом не моргнула, когда скинула эту бомбу.

– В смысле?!

– Сущность Вымирания была Берегом, который влиял на всех нас. Когда ты вернулся с Берега, она окончательно ушла.

Хиггс повернулся к Сэму, пальцем в него ткнул.

– Ты! Ты последний с ней общался, не я! И только попробуй сказать, что эти песенки и прощальные разговорчики мне одному привиделись! Она с тобой разговаривала!

Неизвестно почему, сейчас это вызывало одно раздражение. Не зависть, ревность или еще что-то в этом духе – нет, только неотвратимо накатывающее бешенство.

Сэм молча спустил малявку на пол, отряхнул крошки с ее кофточки. Невозмутимо повернулся, встретил взгляд Хиггса.

– Я думал, ты был ее посланником.

– Да, потому что она меня выбрала! – воскликнул Хиггс. – Подождите, но это полная ерунда! Не может Берег исчезнуть только потому, что я – здесь! Чушь какая-то, бред! Она отказалась!.. Даже повернуться ко мне не соизволила!..

– Ты хотел стать избранным, – Фрэджайл пожала плечами. – Вот и получи.

– Но не так! Черт возьми, совсем не так! – Хиггс смотрел на них, пытаясь обнаружить какие-то признаки обмана, но с каждым мгновением все больше и больше убеждался – все правда. Они бы не стали лгать ему, рассказывать какую-то нелепицу, пытаясь – что? Испугать? Заставить пожалеть? Но о чем?..

– Если бы я остался на Берегу, – медленно начал он, – если бы никогда не возвращался…

– Дедмэн сказал, существует большая вероятность, что тогда бы плотность хиралия все равно продолжила бы медленно снижаться. Ты просто все ускорил, – Фрэджайл смотрела на него и говорила, ее губы шевелились, но слова доходили до мозга с сильным опозданием, словно на обработку смысла сознанием уходило гораздо больше времени, чем обычно. – Ты хотел быть чем-то особенным, значимым, частицей бога – поздравляю, ты целиком и полностью ей стал. Правда, полярность изменилась в процессе.

– Что? – тупо переспросил он. – О чем ты вообще?

– Апокалипсиса не будет, потому что ты все исправил, – объяснил Сэм. – Вылез с Берега, и теперь ни у кого из нас нет ДУМа. Наверное, – он пожал плечами, – я еще не проверял.

– Блядь, – сказал Хиггс. И произнес еще много всяких разных вещей, пока Фрэджайл не покачала головой, утомленно прикрывая глаза, и пока Сэм не сгреб его за шкирку и не выставил в пустой отсек. – Нет-нет, стой, подожди, – где-то на пороге он сообразил, что происходит, и вцепился в дверь, не давая Сэму закрыть ее, – почему вы мне ничего не сказали? Это можно было как-то изменить? Почему не предупредили?

Сэм посмотрел на него как-то странно – обычно его легко было прочитать, но в этот раз Хиггс категорически отказался воспринимать это выражение как сочувствие.

– А ты хочешь вернуться на Берег?

Дверь выскользнула у него из пальцев, захлопнулась с резким хлопком. Хиггс еще пялился на нее пару секунд, а потом привалился к стене и сполз на пол.

Они загнали его в угол.

(Нет, не они, Амелия, они тут вовсе не причем)

Они пришли на Берег и целовались там, Фрэдж опустила руку, и он дотронулся до нее, втягивая носом запах реальности, собирая языком ее привкус, острый и насыщенный.

(Амелии на всех плевать)

Они были настоящие, только они и ничего больше, и он так хотел выбраться, так хотел, чтобы пустота закончилась, изменилась на что-то иное, что-то… имеющее чуть больше смысла.

(Амелия расстроилась, когда план не сработал, и обрезала нити)

Вот в чем дело – для него самого ничего не меняется. На Берегу или здесь, в новой чудной реальности, где ни у кого скоро не станет ДУМа, Твари исчезнут и темпоральные дожди станут простой водой, падающей с неба, Хиггс Монаган значит не больше, чем Питер Инглерт. Пустышка, неудачник.

Вынужденный наблюдать за этой парочкой идиотов, которые даже нормально потрахаться не могут!

– Черт, – простонал Хиггс и закрыл глаза.

Кажется, он все-таки напрасно потратил последнюю пулю.

***

Она проснулась, но лежала какое-то время с закрытыми глазами, прежде чем поняла – кто-то наблюдает. Кто именно, догадаться было нетрудно.

Лу громко засопела, поерзала на месте и осторожно потыкала пальцем в плечо Фрэджайл.

– Ай, спишь?

– Нет, уже не сплю.

– Точно? – тоненько спросила та и улеглась рядом, придвинулась прямо к лицу и засмеялась, когда Фрэджайл вынула руки из-под одеяла и обняла ее. – Щекотно, Ай! Еще! Еще!

Она извивалась и хихикала, а потом вдруг замерла, улеглась и хитро глянула на Фрэджайл.

– Как дела?

– Папочка и Игс там, – Лу неопределенно помахала рукой. Они были на улице? В отсеке, который Сэм использовал в качестве гаража?

– А ты почему не с ними?

– Неинтересно! – припечатала та и залопотала что-то торопливо и сбивчиво. Фрэджайл поняла только одно – все встали уже давным-давно и занялись своими скучными делами с железками, которые неприятно пахнут, а Лу решила дождаться ее, Фрэджайл, и занятий гораздо более интересных.

– Ты вообще в курсе, что я понятия не имею как обращаться с детьми? – на всякий случай спросила Фрэджайл. Вчера у нее уже не осталось сил ни на что, а сегодня пришло время сомнений. Кажется, она проспала часов пятнадцать, не меньше.

– Да, – без всяких колебаний припечатала Лу и потянула ее за руку. – Ай, ‘ставай!

В отсеке было пусто. Фрэджайл выползла из-под одеяла – вчера ей хватило мозгов принять душ и переодеться в свежую одежду, на сей раз свою собственную. Она даже не была уверена, что Сэм спал рядом – у противоположной стены обнаружилась вторая импровизированная кровать, размером поменьше.

Хозяйничать в чужой комнате было как-то не слишком удобно, но Лу потянула ее к столу, где Фрэджайл обнаружила стеклянную банку с криптобиотами, пустую кружку и квадратный кусочек белкового омлета. Незатейливый намек: хочешь есть – действуй!

Есть она хотела, но найти хозяина убежища – больше. Поэтому Фрэджайл выловила криптобиота пожирнее, запихнула его в рот и отправилась на поиски Сэма.

– Ну, где твой папочка, показывай!

Лу поскакала впереди, хотя Фрэджайл и без ее помощи смогла бы найти отсек, из которого доносились громкие голоса.

– …неужели сложно было сразу рассказать? Мне тоже, между прочим, не все равно, это и меня касается!

– …заебал.

– Вот! Все время только это и слышу – а мне, значит, нельзя!

– Да утихни ты уже, сколько можно…

– Сколько нужно! Я имею право знать обо всем!

– Мальчики? – Фрэджайл толкнула прикрытую дверь и вошла внутрь. Их лица надо было видеть: восхитительная смесь радости и недоверия на физиономии у Сэма и совершенно оглушенный Хиггс. Впрочем, надо отдать ему должное, сориентировался ублюдок первым.

– Как спалось? Не скучала по мягчайшим перинам из курьерских личных покоев? А эта изысканная фильтрация воздуха с утонченным привкусом дезинфекции, м-м-м! А безвкусная питательная масса с витаминами и минералами? М-м-м! – он прикрыл глаза и причмокнул.

– Доброе утро, – Сэм вытирал руки об какую-то тряпку – выглядело так, что он изо всех сил старается побольше запачкаться. – Я там оставил немного еды. Ничего особенного, просто чтобы перекусить…

– Спасибо, я и правда умираю от голода, – поблагодарила Фрэджайл и перевела взгляд на кучу запчастей позади них. – Это вы мой трицикл разобрали? Что б уж наверняка не уехала?

Хиггс фыркнул.

– Примитивно, но действенно!

Сэм едва заметно поморщился.

– А ты уже хочешь? В смысле, я думал…

– Он рассчитывал, ты навсегда распрощалась с Бриджесами и останешься в этой хижине, чтобы посвятить остаток своей жизни вязанию и рисованию! – провозгласил Хиггс. Выражение лица у Сэма стало еще более кислым, и Фрэджайл начала подозревать – на что-то подобное он и надеялся. Если это так, просто великолепно: представления о будущем у них примерно совпадают.

– Я не умею вязать, – созналась она, – а рисую так себе.

– Но Лу все равно нравится, – Сэм наконец перестал делать вид, что вытирает руки, и просто отшвырнул тряпку в угол.

– Лу нравится все, что выбивается из привычного уклада, – Фрэджайл опустила взгляд на Луизу – та как раз пыталась забраться на ногу Хиггса, которой он качал в воздухе.

– Отвали, мелкая! – рявкнул он. Лу и ухом не повела, и, что самое интересное, Сэм отреагировал примерно так же. Он смотрел на Фрэджайл, потом пытался отвести глаза, но снова и снова возвращался к ней. Кусал губы, будто собирался что-то сказать, но никак не мог решиться.

– Я принесла немного полезных вещей, вы уже разобрали контейнеры?

– Я пытался, – тут же вклинился Хиггс, – но мистер Я Тут Главный запретил!

– Сама все достанешь, мы не трогали. Я не знаю, на сколько ты планируешь остаться… – Сэм пожал плечами. – Не стал трогать твои грузы. Может, ты уехать захочешь.

Она только открыла рот, чтобы спросить его – а он этого хочет? – но Сэм опередил ее.

– Я не знаю, как это нужно делать, как тебе еще показать – ты можешь здесь жить. Со мной и Лу, и с… – он качнул головой, что должно было означать Хиггса. Тот слушал молча, само внимание, и Лу воспользовалась моментом и окончательно приспособила его колено в качестве качели. – Будет трудно, но я хочу попробовать. Попытаться еще раз.

– Еще раз? – переспросил Хиггс, и Фрэджайл бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. Не может заткнуться, когда ей тут, практически, в любви пытаются признаться! Ну, на том уровне, на каком для Сэма это в настоящий момент доступно. – А когда уже было, с кем? Я жажду подробностей, и тут меня никто винить не станет!

– Умолкни! – бросила Фрэджайл с досадой. Ну точно, опять все испортит!

– Между прочим, я хочу кое-что прояснить, пока еще вы обменялись клятвами в вечной любви и верности, так, для ясности…

– Да к черту, – выругался Сэм, шагнул вперед и обхватил ее лицо ладонями и поцеловал.

Ох, и действительно – к черту. Хиггса, ту бесконечную ерунду, которую он мелет, а еще к черту холод, пробирающий до костей, почти две недели полного одиночества, короткие ночевки по дороге, собственное постоянное беспокойство, ужас, охватывающий от вида Тварей, оцепенение, беспомощность…

И Сэм, спасибо ему, не осторожничал. Будто почувствовал – сейчас не время. Он заставил ее раздвинуть челюсти, просунул язык в рот, сталкиваясь с ее языком, проводя по деснам, трогая внутреннюю поверхность щек, и Фрэджайл ответила ему, будто ждала только этого. Да и правда же – ждала. От его рук на ее лице тепло будто распространялось по всему телу, опускалось по груди в живот, отзывалось желанием между ног. Он целовал ее, и больше ничего не было, ничего вокруг не имело смысла.

Нет. Были какие-то крошечные кусочки реальности, вроде больших пальцев, которыми Сэм мягко поглаживал ее щеки, и тот тихий изумленный звук, который вырвался из ее горла. И запах машинного масла, смешанный с хиралием, вроде бы противный, но такой приятный в этот момент, такой… настоящий.

На Берегу, оказывается, не было запахов – таких сильных, таких простых. Как не было этого неудобного расстояния между ними, которое Сэм не спешил преодолевать, и Фрэджайл не собиралась настаивать. На Берегу они привыкли друг к другу, выучили все правила и запреты и только-только начали получать удовольствие друг от друга.

Но теперь Берега больше не было.

Мысль промелькнула быстро, но все равно кольнула будто острой иглой.

Нет, не сейчас. Только не сейчас, пусть все случится позже.

Наверное, она напряглась или еще как-то еще выдала свое волнение, потому что Сэм тут же отстранился и сделал шаг назад. Смущенно улыбнулся и снова поднял руку, мазнул согнутыми пальцами по ее щеке.

– Испачкал.

– Не страшно, – Фрэджайл чувствовала, как губы растягиваются в довольную улыбку, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Зато Хиггс мог.

– Меня он примерно так же целовал, – заявил он и подмигнул Фрэджайл, когда она в шоке повернулась к нему.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya! Вторая глава на этой неделе. И в ней немного ангста. Без паники, в следующей будет рейтинг.

Как жаль, что они не убили его сразу. Или можно было язык отрезать. Или не выпускать из пустого отсека – пусть бы бился сколько угодно в дверь, главное все колюще-режущие предметы отобрать. Или что-нибудь еще, действенное и радикальное, что-нибудь раньше и вовремя, чтобы теперь Сэму не хотелось под землю провалиться от Хиггсовской ухмылочки.

– Теперь у меня полная коллекция, – заявил ублюдок и провел пальцем по губам. – Помнишь, как пришла ко мне тем вечером, красотка? Это был славный удар, а уж поцелуй сразу после – еще лучше! А недавно Сэмми решил, что будет здорово устроить обмен жидкостями – и кто я такой, чтобы ему отказать, а?!

– Ты первый полез ко мне в штаны, – прорычал Сэм. Смотреть на Фрэдж не хотелось – он и так мог предположить, что увидит на ее лице. Отвращение и разочарование, и еще много злости. Тут даже усилий прилагать не придется, чтобы понять.

Хиггс продолжал улыбаться во весь рот, такой веселый и довольный, что еще противнее стало.

– Скажем так, у нас была очень напряженная ночь – мелочь не даст соврать, – он подкинул Лу на коленке, и она восхищенно ахнула. – Мы чуть не отморозили свои задницы, и кто упрекнет, что после нам захотелось немного согреться?

– Что случилось? – спросила Фрэдж, и в ее голосе было больше беспокойства, чем возмущения. Ну или так казалось.

– Генератор навернулся, – Сэм вздохнул, прежде чем поднять голову и встретить ее взгляд. Довольно спокойный, учитывая обстоятельства. Фрэджайл обхватила себя руками, будто пытаясь удержаться, чтобы не кинуться на Хиггса. – Ты знала, что у него клаустрофобия?

– Нет у меня никакого долбаной клаустрофобии! – взвыл Хиггс.

– Знала, – Фрэджайл прикрыла глаза и кивнула. – Он тебе еще не рассказывал в подробностях про свое трудное детство?

– Письма писал.

Хиггс наблюдал за ними обоими каким-то особенно цепким взглядом. Сэму должно было еще хуже от этого стать, если бы он и так не чувствовал себя достаточно отвратительно.

– Он отравляет все, чего касается, – пробормотала Фрэджайл. Она выглядела еще более утомленной, чем раньше: хотелось немедленно броситься извиняться перед ней за все случившееся дерьмо. Это он виноват – предложил забрать Хиггса, был уверен, что сумеет с тем справиться. А досталось в награду только воспоминание о чужой руке на своем члене, быстрая эта дрочка с адреналином, кипящим в крови, и постыдный оргазм: не облегчение, а новая проблема.

И память о том, как Хиггс потянулся за рукой, как смотрел из-под прикрытых ресниц.

А еще новенькое: Фрэдж ударила Хиггса, а потом поцеловала. Вот отчего у того губа лопнула, а то Сэм заметил, но подумал, что ублюдок сам себе ее прокусил. Такое уже случалось пару раз.

Не то чтобы Сэм сильно пялился. Губы у Хиггса тонкие, посмотреть не на что. То ли дело Фрэдж – ее губы были пухлыми, мягкими, и целовать ее было гораздо приятней. Сравнивать вообще не имеет смысла!

И все равно его в жар бросило от одной мысли.

– Мы разберемся с этим, – кажется, такое Сэм уже раньше говорил, но повторить не мешало, хоть для себя. – Все вместе разберемся.

Хиггс слабо фыркнул, закатил глаза.

– Вы чокнулись совсем. Я им такую пищу для размышлений, а они опять за свое – ах, какой несчастный кусок дерьма, давайте его пожалеем!

Это он про себя, что ли? Отборное дерьмо, не поспоришь.

Фрэджайл вообще лицо рукой закрыла и отвернулась – наверное, чтобы никого из них не видеть. Сэм подошел к Хиггсу, оторвал от него Лу – та даже капризничать не стала, сообразила, наверное, что момент неподходящий.

– Ты очень назойливый кусок дерьма. Вали к черту отсюда.

– Ладно! – покладисто согласился тот. Поднялся на ноги одним быстрым, текучим движением – такое у него все чаще и чаще получалось, да и спотыкался он поменьше, и на стенах уже почти не повисал. – Если кто-то захочет поболтать – я буду в своей комнате! Вероятно, начну замышлять очередную гадость или просто почитаю книжку!

И вышел прочь, какое счастье.

Без него даже как-то дышать стало легче, Сэм почти физически ощутил. Лу начала ерзать, но он не спешил ее отпускать, держал на руках и пытался успокоиться одним ее присутствием. Как раньше, когда она была всегда рядом – в капсуле, и он разговаривал с ней, называл по имени и насвистывал песенки. Чтобы она перестала волноваться, но одновременно и самому спокойнее становилось.

– Гребаный мудак, – Фрэджайл прошлась по мастерской. Ничего не трогала, смотрела рассеянно. Ее трицикл стоял у дальней стены – чуть потрепанный после дороги, но все-таки на ходу. Сэм уже прикинул, что там отладить, чтобы подольше прослужил. Если Фрэджайл не может прыгать – она захочет ездить как можно быстрее. И тут он может помочь, хоть с чем-то. – Не может гадить по-крупному, так решил подгаживать по мелочам.

– Это моя вина… – начал Сэм, но сразу остановился, когда она рукой махнула.

– Нет, не нужно. Если уж винить кого-то, то всех сразу. Или вообще никого. Я не знаю… честно, Сэм, я пока понятия не имею, что делать дальше.

Она остановилась возле дверей и выглядела абсолютно несчастной. Лу потянулась к ней, позвала:

– Ай!

Но Фрэджайл только покачала головой и обхватила себя руками.

– Мне нужно…

Сэм терпеливо ждал, но она так и не закончила предложение. Темное пятнышко на щеке притягивало взгляд – это тоже была его вина, он испачкал ее. Так же, как и Хиггс однажды.

А Сэм же предупреждал, он пытался ее оттолкнуть еще давно, у ворот Столичного Узла сразу же после инаугурации…

– Побыть одной, – в конце концов выдавила Фрэджайл. – Я не готова сейчас иметь дело еще и с этим.

В тот миг Сэм все, что угодно бы отдал, лишь бы вернуть ей ДУМ. Немедленно, сию секунду – только чтобы она могла прыгнуть куда угодно и быть там счастлива. Подальше от него, от Луизы, от чертового ублюдка Хиггса.

Но он не мог ничего сделать.

Сэм тупо кивнул.

– Ладно. Ты бери все, что хочешь, если тебе нужно…

– Спасибо, – коротко отозвалась она и вышла прочь.

Сэм слушал затихающие в коридоре шаги. Странное это было чувство – знать, что она только что пришла, и признавать, что лучше ей будет немедленно же уйти.

– Ай грустно? – Лу пришлось потеребить его за ворот безрукавки, чтобы привлечь внимание.

– Наверное, – беспомощно признал Сэм. Вот они и начались, неудобные вопросы. В пособиях по воспитанию детей предупреждали, однако Сэм надеялся, что время еще есть. Но Лу с самого начала была особенным ребенком, так что все слишком быстро и случилось. Он оглядел ее внимательно, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то еще кроме Фрэдж.

– Она хоть поела что-нибудь?.. Ты видела, нет?

– Ай грустно, – повторила Лу, только теперь это не было вопросом.

– Не нужно было звать их сюда, – тихо сказал Сэм и сам удивился этой мысли. Было бы проще, конечно же – оставить Хиггса у Бриджесов, попросить Фрэдж не приходить больше. Год назад он так бы и поступил: меньше людей – меньше проблем. Как и всегда поступал, старался с тех пор, как понял – лучше держаться на расстоянии от всех остальных. Но после того как появилась Лу, он позволил себе поверить, что все может измениться, решил просто попробовать…

***

В один из приступов своего бреда Хиггс сказал странную вещь – места было мало. Мало свободного пространства вокруг, нечем дышать. Фрэджайл тогда не поняла, списала все на его сумасшествие, на клаустрофобию эту долбаную, после многих лет снова проснувшуюся.

Но нет, дело было совсем в другом. Теперь-то она поняла!

Хотелось кричать, врезать кулаком по стене бункера, разбить что-нибудь, но вместо этого она хватала ртом холодный воздух и пыталась успокоиться. В сущности, ничего особенного не произошло.

Она сказала Сэму именно то, что думала – либо они все виноваты, либо никто. Ну, кроме проклятого Хиггса, разумеется.

Фрэджайл бездумно разглядывала тропинку, протоптанную в снегу, старалась прогнать подальше все эти «сейчас бы прыгнуть куда-нибудь подальше» мысли. Ну не получилось с первого раза, это не повод сдаваться. И потом, в ее случае сдаться – это две недели обратного пути. Пешком, на колесах, смысл один – быстро и легко больше не получится.

Так, наверное, и с Сэмом. Никакие отношения в один момент не заработают, ни у кого, а у них тем более. И еще Хиггс, опять Хиггс, всегда он.

Она поморщилась и отодвинулась назад, в тепло. Мороз залезал под тонкую куртку, покусывал лицо. Надо было вернуться – и как-то пытаться привыкнуть ко всему.

Но сначала нужно было разобраться с другим делом. Фрэджайл забрала кое-что из своего груза, бесшумно миновала жилой отсек – Сэм о чем-то болтал с Лу вполголоса, и дверь была приоткрыта. Она не ждала ничего подобного, скорее уж готовилась, что он отгородится от нее как прежде – а тут, вот, снова сюрприз.

С Сэмом она позже поговорит, сначала Хиггс. Замок на его комнате был разблокирован – ну да, чему удивляться. Она вошла внутрь, и Монаган поднял голову от книги, которую читал, заложил страницу пальцем и поинтересовался:

– Ну что, участь моя решена? Вы договорились о чем-нибудь важном и значимом, обсудили все варианты и приняли…

Глаза у Хиггса изумленно распахнулись, когда Фрэджайл поднесла пистолет к его лбу, и это было почти приятно. Да нет, чего уж там, она получила искреннее удовольствие от реакции – он испугался. Сильно и непритворно. Так, что даже спрятать не удалось. Хиггс выронил книгу, а потом медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

– Вижу, все-таки договорились.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросила Фрэджайл. Рука у нее даже не дрожала, дуло плотно прижималось к его коже. Спустить курок – и Хиггс исчезнет.

Он пожал плечами, стараясь шевелиться как можно меньше.

– Теперь, значит, твоя очередь. Сэмми-бой уже задавал мне такой вопрос.

– Сейчас спрашиваю я, – Фрэджайл толкнула его пистолетом.

– Ну… – Хиггс на мгновение задумался или же сделал вид, что размышляет. – Мы можем помириться? Снова стать друзьями? Хочу, чтобы все было как прежде. Ты, я, посиделки на крыше за бутылочкой дешевого пива… ладно, тут не так уютно, но можем что-то придумать. Посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм вместе, устроить семейный вечер… Ой, ладно, я просто хочу, чтобы ты меня простила, вот и все!

– Чтобы я простила, – тупо повторила Фрэджайл. – Это очень… оригинальная уловка.

– Это не уловка, клянусь! – он торжественно приложил правую руку к левой половине груди, указывая прямо на сердце. – Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простила?

Она боролась с желанием заставить его повторить это в третий раз. Просто чтобы убедиться – не послышалось. Он действительно считал, что это была отличная идея.

– Я готов выполнить все, что ты скажешь, абсолютно любую вещь, – продолжал Хиггс, преданно глядя в глаза. – Придумай, чем я мог бы…

– Думаешь, все так просто? – перебила Фрэджайл. Какая-то ее часть просто умоляла дать Монагану пистолет и предложить пустить пулю себе в рот. Он же сказал – что угодно! Но нет, нет, она бы не стала… – Ты думаешь, все так просто? Ты правда так считаешь? Неужели ты настолько тупой, я не могу поверить!..

Хиггс смотрел без улыбки, и когда он попытался заговорить, Фрэджайл перебила.

– Знаешь, это ведь практически изнасилование было. Ты надругался над моим телом, уничтожил его, а теперь думаешь, что можешь извиниться, и мы пойдем дальше как хорошие друзья? Не будет такого! Ты меня изнасиловал, слышишь?! – она снова ткнула его пистолетом и произнесла преувеличенно бодро. – Что бы теперь мне затребовать в качестве извинения?!

Хиггс побледнел, заколебался, будто его решительность наконец дрогнула. Будто он пытался изо всех сил уговорить себя, что та Фрэджайл, которую он знал, никогда бы ни о чем подобном и помыслить не сумела!

– Знаешь, когда я предлагал…

– А ничего, – снова оборвала Фрэджайл, сама отвечая на заданный вопрос. – Потому что все бессмысленно. Я никогда не смогу тебя простить. Можешь вернуть как было, а? Нет? Тогда знай, что я ненавижу тебя и буду ненавидеть до конца своей жизни! Пусть даже убить не получится!

Она отвела пистолет, щелкнула предохранителем и попятилась назад, пока не уткнулась лопатками в стену. Хиггс так и стоял на коленях, глядя на нее пораженно, с опаской и еще чем-то третьим, чему даже названия подобрать не удавалось. Но он молчал, это уже было хорошо, она могла перевести дух без его отвратительных комментариев.

– Нет, Хиггс, – тихо сказала она, и собственный голос показался чужим, скрипучим и неприятным. – Помириться мы не сможем.

Прямо посередине его лба осталось красное пятно, там, где Фрэджайл прижимала пистолет к коже, и теперь оно светлело на глазах, исчезало бесследно.

– Ладно, – Хиггс тряхнул головой и нахмурился. – Теперь ты скажешь, чтобы я держался подальше от нашего курьера или еще что? Не заходил на твою территорию?

– А я могу запретить тебе что-нибудь? Я не хочу от тебя ничего. Нет, постой – я хочу, чтобы ты все время помнил о том, что сделал. Все убийства, взрывы, ложь и то, что ты сотворил со мной, – Фрэджайл оттолкнулась от стены, выпрямилась – устоять на ногах оказалось проще, чем она могла себе представить.

– Как изнасилование, – сказал он равнодушным, отстраненным голосом. – Я запомнил.

– Отлично, – Фрэджайл повернулась на каблуках, засунула пистолет за пояс штанов, одернула куртку и вышла. Хлопнула дверью, сопротивляясь желанию и замок защелкнуть, но удержалась, зашагала к жилому отсеку.

Сэм сидел рядом с Лу, что-то показывал ей в планшете, объяснял вполголоса. Он бросил на Фрэджайл быстрый взгляд, но тут же опустил голову, придержал Лу за рукав кофточки.

– Сначала закончи это слово, как мы договорились.

Чем они там занимались, Фрэджайл не знала. Она и мешать не хотела, но ничего получше придумать не могла. Подошла к ним, села возле Сэма – близко, но не притрагиваясь. Откинула голову назад, закрыла глаза. И через несколько минут почувствовала, как Сэм придвинулся ближе – совсем немного, на полдюйма, но его плечо коснулось ее плеча. Он продолжал что-то тихонько объяснять Лу, но Фрэджайл даже сосредоточиться не могла, слова ускользали.

Она думала, что выспалась ночью, но усталость оказалась сильней. Не хотелось больше разговаривать, спорить, пытаться что-то доказывать или выяснять. Хватало того, что есть.

Это была последняя сознательная мысль, а потом Фрэджайл окончательно улеглась на мягкое и теплое и заснула.

***

Как так вышло, что теперь они спали в его кровати, Сэм не представлял. И переложить Лу не решался: она притихла под рукой Фрэджайл, прижалась к той и тихонько посапывала во сне. Что тут поделать, они остались. Сэм смотрел на них, перепуганный и завороженный одновременно, и абсолютно не представлял, что делать дальше.

– Между прочим, это мое место!

Он даже не заметил, когда Хиггс появился. Тому хватило совести не орать как обычно, но презрительный взгляд Сэму достался. Правильно, хиггсовское место – несколько контейнеров и одеяло. Пришлось пойти на попятную, когда стало ясно, что генератор второй отсек на полной мощности не потянет. Сэм раз двадцать повторил, что Хиггс отправится яйца морозить сразу же, как только попробует еще раз к нему перебраться. Вроде сработало. Пока.

– А все-таки разозлилась, – Хиггс кивнул на Фрэджайл. Удивительно, дальше проходить он не спешил, привалился к стене у входа и торчал там неподвижно. – Обвинила меня, что я насильник, можешь себе представить?

Сэм пожал плечами. А что тут представлять? Хиггс и личное пространство – вещи несовместимые, а Фрэджайл абсолютно права. Удивительно даже, что на морде у ублюдка новых синяков не прибавилось в этот раз. Удержалась как-то.

– И ты тоже так считаешь?

Хиггс, что, обиделся? Или это очередная игра? Такая, из разряда «пожалей меня, а то пожалеешь»?

– Отвали, а? – без особой надежды попросил Сэм.

– Обожаю твои вежливые разговоры, – Хиггс оттолкнулся от стены, сделал пару широких шагов, преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние, и внезапно присел напротив. Сэм непроизвольно отшатнулся, отдернул руки, но Хиггс не торопился хватать его, просто сидел и смотрел – слишком близко, и глаза у него казались еще более голубыми, чем обычно. – Она хорошо выглядит, когда спит, правда?

Хиггс сидел спиной к Фрэджайл.

– Рот приоткрыт, брови чуть наморщены. Будто думает все время о работе – все эти перевозки, фрахты, срочные доставки! Множество забот для одной маленькой девочки, и она тащит их на своей спине как достойный наследник семейного бизнеса.

– Зачем ты мне это все говоришь? – спросил Сэм.

Хиггс чуть нахмурился, приоткрыл рот от изумления. А потом заявил как самый очевидный факт в мире:

– Я ее люблю, Сэмми! Втрескался по уши в тот самый миг, как впервые увидел! Не то чтобы я видел много людей до нее за свою жизнь… Женщин совсем было маловато, а уж таких красивых и подавно! Она была как видение, представляешь? В своей новенькой блестящей униформе, светлые волосы, чистая кожа…

Он болтал еще что-то, но Сэм не особенно прислушивался.

– А потом ты выгнал ее под дождь, – перебил он хиггсовские откровения. Тот тихонько фыркнул и улыбнулся.

– Тебе ли не знать, как это обычно бывает. Удивительная Амелия должна была все объяснить. Как самому любимому братику.

Сэм сжал правую руку в кулак. Хиггс понятия не имеет, что она сделала – Бриджет, тогда еще Бриджет – не знает, как она убила Клиффа, принесла жертву во имя своего гребаного плана, сама за всех решила наперед.

Хиггс, конечно же, все не так понял.

– Слушай, хватит уже злиться! Тебе твои психологи не говорили, что злость нужно отпускать? – он придвинулся чуть ближе и ухватил Сэма за руку. Пальцы у него были прохладные, тонкие, и довольно быстро ему удалось заставить Сэма разжать кулак. – Я вот, например, только этим все время и занимаюсь – когда не пытаюсь разобраться в причинах, из-за которых с концом света ничего не вышло. Ну, знаешь, неудачное время, неудачное место…

Он придвинулся еще ближе, подтянул руку Сэма к своему лицу и продолжал говорить, ни на секунду не затыкался, бормотал вполголоса какую-то безумную ерунду.

А потом он просто взял и облизал пальцы Сэма.

– …Понимаешь, раз она уже все знает, нет смысла притворяться…

– Сдурел совсем? – Сэм вырвал у него руку, попытался оттолкнуть Хиггса. Кончики указательного и среднего пальца на правой руке были мокрыми, и Сэм беспомощно огляделся вокруг, пытаясь решить, обо что их вытереть. Одеяло на кровати? Собственная толстовка? И вообще, почему Хиггсу надо его все время лизать? Что за блажь такая – все время трогать своим языком чужих людей?

– Не волнуйся, мы с тобой тест на аллергены уже пару раз проводили, – Хиггс наблюдал за его реакцией из-под прикрытых ресниц. – Полная совместимость!

Он снова ухватил Сэма за руку, пользуясь его замешательством, притянул ко рту и обхватил пальцы губами. Сэм скривился от отвращения, но решил перетерпеть – теплый и мокрый, рот Хиггса не был таким уж и отвратительным. Если знать, чего ожидать…

Сэм посмотрел на Фрэджайл, на Лу. Они обе спали крепко. Если сгрести Хиггса за шкирку и выставить прочь, наверняка проснутся.

– Сложное лицо, Сэмми, – Хиггс перестал посасывать его пальцы, и Сэм выдернул их из его рта с влажным хлюпающим звуком. Но руку Хиггс не отпускал, вцепился накрепко. – Ты опять дергаешься, пока я пытаюсь сделать тебе хорошо?

– А потом ты удивляешься, когда Фрэдж говорит о насилии, – пробормотал Сэм.

Хиггс захлопал глазами. Снова высунул язык, наклонился вперед и тронул подушечки пальцев – похоже, у него это вообще непроизвольно выходило, на уровне рефлексов.

– Хиггс, по ходу ты вообще не соображаешь, в чем разница. И кто тут еще тупица…

Или, может, все это было очередной ложью и притворством. Сэм помнил, как Твари держали его в луже смолы по приказу Хиггса, помнил, как Хиггс вжимал пальцы ему в шею, как вылизывал щеку – ублюдок знал, что Сэма от его прикосновений выворачивает, и останавливаться не собирался. А теперь, видите ли, «пытаюсь сделать тебе хорошо».

– Нет-нет, ты ошибаешься, – Хиггс по-прежнему водил языком по пальцам, но посматривал на Сэма с явным сомнением. – Тебе же нравится?

Сэм вздрогнул, даже не пытаясь сдержаться. Нравится или нет – о таком он вообще сейчас не думал. Лу могла проснуться, Фрэдж могла увидеть – а Хиггса проще было не трогать, дать ему сделать, что хочет, а не выслушивать его бесконечный треп. И где в этом было что-то возбуждающее? Что-то интимное, приятное?

– Ни хрена подобного, – честно признался Сэм. Может, той ночью возле генератора ему и хотелось чего-то – действительно хотелось, как с Фрэдж, поцелуи и прикосновения, внутри будто струну натягивали до упора, он дышать не мог, пока все не закончилось.

Вероятно, подобное могло только однажды случиться.

– Ты врешь, Сэмми, – Хиггс потерся колючим подбородком об его руку. – Я беру, а не пытаюсь заставить тебя дать. Тебе рассказывали в детстве о пестиках и тычинках, надеюсь? С сексом у людей так же работает.

Веселье, кажется, его наконец покинуло – отдернуть пальцы захотелось еще сильнее, чем прежде. Слишком острыми казались его зубы, а глаза блестели совсем недобро. Сэм даже колени сдвинул на всякий случай – ублюдок был бешеный, это они давно выяснили.

И разговаривать с ним приходилось осторожно, старательно слова подбирая.

– Я не вру. Это правда работает иначе. И это именно то, что Фрэдж имела в виду, когда говорила о насилии.

Хиггс быстро распрямился, толкнул Сэма руками в грудь и рявкнул:

– Ну так иди на хуй!

Он повернулся, двигаясь слишком резко, слишком громко, и зашагал к выходу. Фрэджайл, разумеется, вскинулась на кровати, глянула мутными со сна глазами.

– Какого черта?..

Лу тоже проснулась, что-то недовольно простонала.

Хиггс вылетел прочь из отсека и хлопнул дверью так сильно, что показалось – стены задрожали.

***

– Я подозревала что-то подобное, – Фрэджайл опустила руку в теплую воду и задумчиво поводила пальцами. – Вот только не думала, что все настолько запущенно.

– Угу, – Сэм тер мочалкой Лу, пока она играла с резиновой уточкой. Пены вокруг на троих хватало с избытком: майка с длинным рукавом, которую носила Фрэджайл, промокла насквозь, а вот Сэм предусмотрительно остался в одних только штанах. Он сам попросил помочь с купанием Лу, хотя Фрэджайл решила – отвлечь пытался. Думал, наверное, что она переживала из-за Хиггса? Ничего подобного, вот еще, переживать из-за ублюдка!

Злилась – это да.

– У него что-то серьезно сломано в голове, но я не хочу иметь дело с последствиями! Вот только этого сейчас не хватает!

Она собиралась забиться в угол и оплакивать свои проблемы, а не разбираться с чужими. Это был отличный план, и Фрэджайл держала его в сознании все время, пока добиралась в Убежище к Сэму: здесь ей никто не мог помешать погрязнуть в жалости к себе.

А потом случился Хиггс. И он точно не мог позволить, чтобы кто-то из них скучал в одиночестве.

– Может быть… – начал Сэм, но остановился, чтобы умыть Лу.

– Щипает! – возмутилась она и потянулась к глазам, но он вовремя перехватил ее кулачки.

– Фрэдж...

Она зачерпнула чистой воды и полила ему в ладонь. У Луизы была собственная ярко-синяя ванночка для купания и целый банный набор: шампунь, пена с цветочным запахом и несколько игрушек, из которых она больше всего предпочитала резиновую уточку.

Фрэджайл пыталась представить, как Сэм выбирает все это, внимательно оценивая, что понравится Лу. Не так уж и сложно оказалось увидеть подобную картину внутренним взором…

По крайней мере, с купанием он управлялся быстро и эффективно: намочить мочалку, намочить Лу, сполоснуть, отвлечь, намылить, повторить, сполоснуть – готово! Пытался запретить ей брызгаться, но Фрэджайл остановила – если хочет, так почему бы и нет? Все равно одежду придется менять. Хорошо, что она позаботилась о запасной – просить у Сэма было совсем уже неприлично.

– Может быть что? – напомнила она ему, когда Лу успокоилась.

– Может быть, нам стоит объяснить разницу этому мудаку? Тихо, – тут же шикнул Сэм на Лу, которая набрала в легкие воздуха, открыла рот и приготовилась что-то сказать. – Не повторяй за мной.

Лу попыталась обиженно надуться, но не успела – Сэм выдернул ее из ванны и завернул в приготовленное полотенце. Поставил на пол и начал вытирать, быстро и четко, да еще и проговаривал в процессе:

– А ну-ка, где твоя правая пятка? Отлично, она уже чистая. Левый локоть? Ладно, вытрем левый локоть. Что это? Лопатка? Нет, давай мне левую ногу, а то она останется мокрой. И затылок тоже давай, а то гляди какие косы отрастила…

Фрэджайл аккуратно закрыла рот и сделала вид, что ничего особенного не происходит и она каждый день видит мужчин, которые разговаривают со своими приемными дочерями. И нет бы какие-то посторонние мужчины, это был Сэм.

Ладно.

Она сделала вдох и попыталась вспомнить, о чем они разговаривали раньше.

– Ты думаешь, Хиггс вообще способен что-то понять? Если он искренне верит в весь тот бред, который тебе рассказывал, то объяснять разницу между насилием и всеми вещами, которые делаются с согласия, уже поздно. Мы лет так на двадцать опоздали, – она пожала плечами, поймала взгляд Лу и улыбнулась. – Кажется, твоя любимая игрушка все-таки отправится в утиль. Или в лабораторию, только подальше отсюда.

Сэм покосился на нее, вытирая волосы Лу – аккуратно, прядку за прядкой, стараясь не дергать слишком сильно.

– Все равно сейчас его девать некуда. Давай попробуем как-то... С Лу он общается, значит, хоть что-то соображает.

– Игс, – подтвердила та, – хочу играть!

Фрэджайл закатила глаза.

– Сейчас вернусь, – Сэм снова подхватил Луизу на руки и отнес в комнату. Она что-то прочирикала оттуда, но слов было не различить.

Мокрая майка противно липла к телу, Фрэджайл оттянула ее двумя пальцами, пытаясь сообразить, где лучше переодеться. Выставлять Сэма прочь из собственной ванной не хотелось, раздеваться при нем – тем более. Хотя у него таких проблем вроде бы не возникало. Или, может, потому что она уже видела его без одежды. В любом случае, он смущаться не собирался – и Фрэджайл такой подход приветствовала.

– Она всегда заворачивается в одеяло и требует любимый мультфильм после купания, – Сэм вернулся, закрыл дверь и повернулся к Фрэджайл. Оглядел ее быстрым взглядом и сообщил. – Лучше сними мокрое.

Фрэджайл слабо улыбнулась – если он так хочет, конечно. Она потянула за край майки, и внезапно Сэм подошел ближе, его рука коснулась ее руки, а лицо оказалось совсем рядом с ее лицом.

– Привет, – пробормотала Фрэджайл. Его дыхание ускорилось, рука скользнула по коже. То ли от воды, то ли еще почему его тело казалась гораздо теплее – и Фрэджайл хотелось завернуться в этот жар с ног до головы. Прижаться к его груди, бедрам, ощутить его руки на своей открытой коже, без слоев ткани между ними.

– Сними, – Сэм наклонился, выдохнул ей в шею. Не прикасался, даже не пробовал, но от его близости у Фрэджайл все тело мурашками покрылось. От его запаха, от капель воды на коже, от того, как он смотрел на нее из-под полуприкрытых век.

– Ты уверен? – хриплым шепотом поинтересовалась она.

– Замерзнешь, – так же тихо ответил он, продолжая смотреть ей в лицо.

Фрэджайл его предупреждала. Много раз, снова и снова – он не увидит ничего красивого под ее одеждой.

После Берега будет еще хуже.

Она потянула майку вверх, и тут Сэм не выдержал, двинулся к ней и ткнулся губами в губы. Смял ее рот, толкнулся языком внутрь – жадно, торопливо. Такого еще ни разу не было, Фрэджайл успела удивиться, а потом он положил руку ей на бок, ухватил крепко – не сдвинуться! Она и не хотела, не собиралась, даже не думала об этом. Подалась вперед, продолжая целовать его, прижалась грудью к его груди. Мало что почувствовала: пусть она и отказалась от привычной водолазки, под майкой на ней по-прежнему был плотный топ.

Они целовались: у Фрэджайл кровь шумела в ушах, а может, Сэм дышал слишком громко, она потерялась в ощущениях, заставила себя отпустить, не контролировать, забыть.

Но все равно поймала промелькнувшее вспышкой, острой иголкой, вонзившейся в мозг, прямо в центр удовольствия – с Хиггсом все было по-другому. Целовался он совсем иначе, пах иначе, трогал ее совершенно по-другому, обнимал мгновенно и будто влипал в ее тело, даже голову приходилось держать под другим углом – он был выше, и ей приходилось подниматься на носки, чтобы дотянуться!

– Черт, – выдохнула она, и Сэм тут же отстранился, глянул с тревогой. – Черт! – громко повторила Фрэджайл и зажмурилась, пытаясь удержать слезы.

– Что-то не так? – он отодвинулся назад, и она ощутила, как сразу же стало холодно и неуютно в мокром. Спросил осторожно. – Мне уйти?

– Нет, пожалуйста, – слабо пробормотала Фрэджайл и ухватилась за пояс его штанов, аккуратно, чтобы кожи не касаться. – Не знаю, что делать с Хиггсом. Он везде. Пытаюсь не думать о нем, но не получается. Словно он у меня под кожей, как чертова заноза, зудит постоянно!

– Он сказал, что любит тебя.

– Что?! – она распахнула глаза, недоверчиво уставилась на Сэма. Потом засмеялась, почти истерически. – Нет, это очередной бред! Даже противно, сколько можно…

Она осеклась, когда поняла – Сэм искренне поверил. Не в первый раз и не в последний, но это ведь был Сэм! Который остановил Сущность Вымирания только потому, что поверил, как ей было одиноко, и предложил единственное, что у него было – свою любовь!

– Черт, – в очередной раз произнесла Фрэджайл, вот только теперь ей захотелось плакать. Хуже было только осознание, что где-то за всей ненавистью Хиггс все еще вызывал у нее чувства. Не отвращения и страха, не беспомощной ярости, а что-то совсем другое. Полярно противоположное. И еще ужаснее – какая-то ее часть хотела верить, что он не врал.

Что ублюдок, который предал ее, подставил, уничтожил, который убил множество людей и убил бы еще нескольких, если бы мог, – мог бы и сказать правду один-единственный раз.

Видимо, она действительно была полной идиоткой.

Абсолютной клинической дурой, потому что дальше она предложила, почти не думая:

– Наверное, нужно попытаться ему объяснить.

***

– Ох, – Хиггс поморщился, глядя на их постные рожи, – опять не потрахались?

Началось все слишком хорошо: не хочешь ли кофе, пожалуйста, спасибо, можешь сесть сюда, вот твой завтрак, приятного аппетита. Где подвох? Он посмотрел на мелкую, но она сосредоточенно наворачивала кашу и ничего не ответила, только плечами пожала.

– Хиггс, – Фрэджайл не только пропустила мимо ушей его вопрос, так еще и имела наглость расслабленно поболтать ногой в воздухе. Выглядела она лучше, чем раньше: лицо не такое бледное, чистые волосы заправлены за уши, да и униформу она сменила на что-то более свободное. Домашнее. Черный цвет ей шел, но светло-коричневый тоже ничего так был. – Пока ты находишься здесь, мы должны определиться с несколькими важными вещами.

Важными для кого? Для нее, для Сэма? Вряд ли кто-то из них в первую очередь беспокоился о его интересах.

– Да здравствуют домашние правила! – воскликнул Хиггс и преданно уставился Фрэдж в глаза. – Ну же, давай, удиви меня. Хотя нет, постой, сам угадаю: мне нельзя прикасаться к тебе без разрешения – которое ты никогда не дашь. Мне нельзя прикасаться к нему, – он ткнул пальцем в Сэма, который выглядел еще более угрюмым, чем обычно, – потому что у нашего курьера рецидив и вообще он вредничает. Мне нельзя прикасаться к мелочи, потому что я сверну ей шею в приступе острого желания совершить бессмысленный акт разрушения.

– Акт ‘зрушения! – восторженно повторила малявка.

– И-и-и, – протянул Хиггс, выдерживая драматическую паузу, – мне нельзя трогать вещи, которые мне не принадлежат, а это девяносто девять процентов всего, что есть в этом бункере! Я правильно все перечислил? Ничего не забыл? Милая, ты становишься еще красивей, когда злишься, – мимоходом бросил он Фрэджайл, когда она сощурилась, глядя на него.

– Я не милая.

– Вербальные обращения тоже запрещены? Просто пытаюсь компенсировать количество сказанных оппонентами фраз, – он оскалился в сторону Сэма.

Сказать по правде, тихий Сэм его вполне устраивал. Не нужно было все время отвлекаться на его болтовню, пытаться сообразить, что имеет смысл, а что нет. Иногда, правда, тот дико тормозил, мямлил и нес всякую чушь, но чаще Сэм будто экономил отведенные ему слова, и Хиггса это завораживало. Как ему удается?

– Почему все, что ты говоришь, обязательно должно превращаться в оскорбления? – Фрэджайл смотрела куда-то в сторону – ничего интересного там не было, Хиггс проверял. – Когда-то мы могли общаться нормально…

– Когда-то? – он не дал ей договорить, зашипел в ответ, и Сэм вытянул руку, будто пытаясь остановить, но так и не дотронулся.

– Прекрати.

– Мне прекратить что? Быть собой? Когда-то мы мечтали, что изменим этот мир, Фрэдж, – он выплюнул ее имя, будто оно было комком смолы, – и оба потерпели поражение. Если ты говоришь, что Берега больше нет – тогда нас тоже нет. Тех, которые «когда-то могли»! – передразнил он. – Если ты не понимаешь, что случилось, это твои проблемы. Твои, его, – он мотнул головой на Сэма, – вы просто не осознаете сейчас, что это означает. То, что должно было исчезнуть в один момент, теперь будет гнить веками. Разлагаться медленно, и больше не оставлять аккуратные чистые кратеры, а только бесконечную грязь и… что? Чего тебе надо?

Мелкая подошла к нему и пихнула Фиолетового Выродка в ладонь.

– Игс, возьми!..

– Отвали, – Хиггс с отвращением отдернул руку. Эта штука, сделанная из мягкой ткани, была совершенно мерзкой, и он не понимал, отчего малявка с ней таскается. Правда, болты и гайки ей тоже нравились, и Сэм не запрещал трогать любые инструменты, но предпочитала она все равно затасканный кусок фиолетового дерьма в форме собаки. Или, может быть, медведя. – Так на чем я остановился? Последствия исчезновения Берегов, тупицы. Гораздо хуже, чем ваши воспитательные беседы, попытки договориться и прочая поебота!

Фрэджайл закатила глаза, в отчаянье повернулась к Сэму, и тот вздохнул.

– Лучше бы потрахались.

Это было сказано совсем тихо, но Хиггса будто на месте подбросило.

– Вот! Первая здравая мысль за все время, что мы тут сидим! Раз уж не удалось с большой смертью, может, стоит попробовать маленькую? Честное слово, больно не будет, все по взаимному согласию! Ну или вы развлекаетесь – я смотрю, так тоже подойдет…

– Хиггс, – Фрэджайл, судя по ее виду, стремительно теряла терпение, – можешь ты просто заткнуться и выслушать меня?

– А что нового ты собираешься сказать мне? – он склонил голову. Все-таки злость ей невероятно шла. Оттеняла, подсвечивала то пустое место, где раньше находились ее чувства к нему. Такое простое и прочное – дружба. Такое восхитительное и искрящееся – желание.

– Слушай, мы тут вроде помочь хотим, – Сэм как-то подманил малявку к себе и сунул ей печенье. Глянул на Хиггса из-под челки – взгляд у него был тяжелый, как удар кулаком. – Если ты не хочешь к Бриджесам, придется выслушать.

– Это плохой ультиматум, Сэмми-бой, – Хиггсу пришлось его сразу же огорчить. – Связи у тебя нет, до ближайшего Терминала часа три по сугробам. До ближайшего Узла… гм, что-то подсказывает мне, минимум раза в три больше, я прав? – Поскольку Сэм промолчал, он продолжил говорить, снисходительно глядя на обоих. – Даже если предположить, что наши общие друзья захотят меня в качестве лабораторной мыши, им придется как-то забрать посылку – а поскольку наша прекрасная, изумительная Фрэдж теперь вышла в тираж во всех смыслах сразу, то я не представляю…

– Довольно.

Ну вот, она не выдержала. Он видел, как бьется тонкая жилка на виске под кожей, и отчаянно хотел прижаться к ней губами. Попросить прощения у Фрэджайл, опуститься перед ней на колени, ощутить тепло ее тела. Она могла бы ударить его, разбить это лицо до крови, переломать все кости, и может, Хиггсу тогда бы хватило. Или нет, сейчас он уже ничего не соображал.

– Красотка, – он поймал ее взгляд и растянул рот в улыбке, такой широкой, что аж челюсти заболели, – обычно ты другое говорила – «глубже», «сильнее», или, предположим, «сделай это языком»…

– Вон отсюда!

В общем, назидательная беседа провалилась с треском. Кретины. Бедные доверчивые добрые люди, как им не повезло. Амелия сразу разобралась, как его можно заткнуть, а эти…

Хиггс перестал расчесывать шов на левой руке, наклонился и вцепился зубами. Больно почти не было – не так, как больно внутри, даже не сравнится. Может быть, ему стоило самому все закончить раз и навсегда?

Фу. Это было неправильно на Берегу и стало в тысячу раз неправильней здесь. Пусть он даже не мог отыскать ничего стоящего, за что и умереть не жалко. Или, может, искал недостаточно долго. Или не в том месте.

Он разжал зубы и поднял голову, разглядывая пустой отсек. Здесь на стенах даже зацепиться не за что – в его старом бункере были нити и фотографии, и все связи, которые не давали потеряться и вели к нужным местам. К Сэму и Амелии, и к прекрасной, восхитительной пустоте, которая должна была наступить совсем скоро. Накрыть все вокруг. Все исправить.

А теперь Хиггс оказался заперт в крошечном пространстве с людьми, которые абсолютно ничего не понимали и даже не пытались.

Такое он уже проходил однажды. Надо было что-то делать, и побыстрее.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упс, кажется рейтинговая часть еще не здесь. Нет, немножко есть, но в основном ангст. И Клифф. И вообще, Клифф и ангст это синонимы...

Ситуация была охренеть какой неловкой. Просто безумие какое-то, и выхода никакого. Ну, то есть выход был, даже два, вот только Сэму они оба абсолютно не нравились. Ни капельки!

А как славно все начиналось: Фрэдж играла с Лу, сидя на полу, и он всего пару секунд посмотрел, как двигаются ее лопатки под свободным свитером, а потом свалил в душ, потому что хиралевая грязь или с машинное масло, а смывать эту дрянь с себя все равно надо было время от времени. И вот, получите сюрприз! Сэм мрачно опустил взгляд на собственный стояк, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать – открутить воду похолоднее или быстренько подрочить?

Пока Фрэджайл в соседней комнате. И как потом ей в глаза смотреть?

У Хиггса наверняка бы таких сомнений не возникло…

Черт, Хиггс. Думать о Хиггсе сейчас вовсе не стоило, потому что Сэм тут же представил, как ублюдок становится перед ним на колени, облизывает губы и…

Во рту у Хиггса было горячо и мокро, это Сэм запомнил после вчерашнего происшествия. Было слишком легко представить, как тот обхватывает губами его член, сосет сначала головку, потом принимает все больше и больше с каждым толчком, его щеки раздуваются, а язык описывает круги на коже.

Сэм чуть не взвыл, сгреб член в кулак и ткнулся лбом в стену. Если бы Фрэдж только знала, о чем он тут фантазирует!

А что Фрэдж? Он трогал ее на Берегу, пальцами и языком, помнил, какая она была внутри, скользкая и гладкая, мечтал уже не раз и не два, как было бы хорошо оказаться в ней. Войти медленно, ощущая своим членом каждый миллиметр ее гладких стенок, смотреть, как она прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, слышать ее прерывистое дыхание!..

Хиггс дышал сбивчиво и торопливо после того, как кончил. Сэм помнил это будто в тумане, в дымке собственного оргазма – и шальные глаза, и длинные пальцы, которые вцепились в его член.

Да какого же хрена!

Сэм зажмурился, пытался вдохнуть и выдохнуть, размеренно и ровно. Как там Хиггс учил: глубокий вдох _(Фрэджайл совсем рядом, он хочет ее прикосновений, только не знает, как сказать об этом)_ , задержать дыхание _(пальцы во рту у Хиггса, а мог быть член, всего-то надо было соглашаться тогда)_ , выдохнуть _(он даже не коснулся себя. Только прижался к ее бедру, ощутил ее вкус)_.

Блядь, да что ж с ним не так?

Зачем он пустил их сюда? Сэм обхватил член рукой у основания, пытаясь думать о чем-то отвлеченном, не связанном с сексом. Береговые Твари, запах разложения и некроза, бесконечные мозоли на ногах, плач Лу.

Фрэджайл о ней отлично заботилась. Фрэдж могла бы позаботиться и о нем, совсем немного: ее рука вместо его руки, ее бедро прижалось бы к его бедру, а ее рот…

Ох, черт. Горячий, тугой узел свернулся в животе, яйца болезненно потяжелели. Один раз, и никто не узнает. Один раз, и больше такого не повторится. Сэм торопливо провел рукой по члену, дернул резко, будто пытался выжать из себя все фантазии, выдавить их вместе со спермой. Может, это сработает.

Ни хрена подобного, тут же произнес тихий голос у него в голове. Потому что заткнуть Хиггса, засунув член ему в рот, представлялось отличной идеей. Потому что Фрэджайл могла бы опуститься на Сэма сверху, и он облизывал бы ее складки, проталкивал пальцы внутрь.

Он дрочил быстро и грубо, и с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все более виноватым. Неправильно и ужасно во всех смыслах, но остановиться сейчас уже было невозможно. Он просто хотел, чтобы это закончилось _поскорее (Фрэдж выгибается под ним и стонет, ее горло дрожит, бедра напрягаются)_ , и чтобы больше не было так стыдно _(запустить руку под одежду к Хиггсу, притронуться ко всем его шрамам, поцеловать)_ , и чтобы… чтобы…

Сэм закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не издать ни звука, и ощутил, как по телу прокатилась волна судороги. Кажется, в следующую секунду он кончил: это было почти мучительно. Облегчение накатило так резко, что Сэм едва не потерял равновесие, привалился плечом к стене, чтобы хоть как-то устоять. Сперма липла на пальцах, и он бездумно открутил теплую воду, подставил руку, смывая все следы. Если бы так просто можно было уничтожить собственные больные фантазии...

Он еще раз прошелся по телу мочалкой, пытаясь избавиться от запаха, от иллюзорного ощущения чужих рук на собственной коже – в кои веки не отвратительного, а приятного, расслабляющего. Пожалуй даже слишком: двигался он заторможенно, силы возвращались медленно, как после особо трудного возвращения через Шов.

Маленькая смерть, как сказал Хиггс.

Нет, думать о нем сейчас не стоило.

Сэм натянул чистую одежду, кое-как вытер волосы. Покосился в зеркало – вроде ничего особенного на физиономии не поменялось. Главное, наверное, в глаза не смотреть. Он не сомневался в способности Фрэджайл все сразу же вычислить: что делал, о ком думал, почему так вышло. Он вздохнул, показал язык своему отражению и вышел из ванной.

– Сэм! – сразу же завопила Лу и ударила ложкой по столу. – Обед!

– Кажется, она выучила новое слово, – Фрэджайл раскладывала еду по тарелкам, и Сэм обошел ее по дуге. На всякий случай. – Где этот ублюдок? Ты позовешь или я?

– Ты давай, – Сэм решил лишний раз к Хиггсу не заходить. Не смотреть на него, не разговаривать и не думать было бы вообще прекрасно, но абсолютно неосуществимо.

Фрэджайл зашагала в хиггсовскую берлогу, а Сэм достал три кружки и тем самым закончил приготовления к обеду. Интересно, на сколько еще молока хватит, если гад жрет его как не в себя…

Обратно Фрэджайл вернулась быстрее, ускорила шаг в коридоре.

– Хиггса там нет! – и уставилась на Сэма вопросительно, может быть раздраженно или тревожно, он особо не понял.

– Наверное, в мастерской.

Они оба направились туда, Сэм впереди, Фрэджайл следом – наверное, хотела убедиться, что не сбежал. А куда ему бежать? К своим друзьям Деменсам? До ближайшего Узла день пути, да и то в хорошую погоду, выживальщиков в этом районе совсем немного, да и что Хиггсу…

– Блядь, – емко сказала Фрэджайл, когда Сэм открыл дверь в отсек, служивший мастерской.

Ее трицикл исчез. Тот, над которым работал Сэм, по-прежнему валялся разобранный, инструменты на месте, а вот ее трицикла не было. Фрэдж с шумом втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и повторила:

– Блядь! Хиггс украл мой транспорт!

Что-то было в ее голосе, восхищение пополам с яростью, и вот это уже Сэм целиком разделял. Увел трицикл у них из-под носа, словно какой-то мелкий воришка, под покровом ночи… Или это уже утром случилось?..

– Сэм, где Игс? – Лу подбежала сзади, уцепилась за Сэма, и он поднял ее на руки. Прошагал до главной двери, чтобы проверить наверняка, отпер ее и поморщился, глядя на след, который тянулся по снегу от порога бункера.

– Хиггс поехал прогуляться.

Фрэджайл тоже подошла. Улыбалась она как-то по-особенному, криво и ехидно.

– Он забыл. Ну что за придурок, он все забыл!

Сэм повернулся и глянул на нее вопросительно. Лу поерзала, прижимаясь плотнее, и он торопливо закрыл дверь, шагнул назад: ей же холодно, как он не подумал…

– О чем забыл?

Фрэджайл обернулась к нему, продолжая улыбаться, скрестила руки на груди.

– Я всегда ставлю предохранитель на персональный транспорт. Километров десять-пятнадцать протянет, а потом станет намертво.

А шикарная же идея. Сэм с восхищением глянул на нее. Вот же придумала!

– Так что, до Терминала может быть и доедет, а дальше придется пешком. Правда, я даже представить не могу, куда он направляется. Трицикл жалко, – Фрэджайл пожала плечами, улыбаться перестала. – Ублюдок отморозит себе уши.

И все остальное тоже, потому что вряд ли найдет другое убежище поблизости. И обратно тоже не вернется – гордость не позволит.

– Сэм, Сэм, – позвала Лу, – когда Игс вернется?..

Ну, блядь.

***

Поначалу он даже холода не замечал. От адреналина восхитительно потряхивало, тянуло засмеяться в самый неподходящий момент, но он удержался, закрыл все двери очень осторожно, вытолкал трицикл на пустое пространство между камнями и только после этого завел двигатель. Заряд показал сто процентов. Шикарно.

Прокладкой маршрута Хиггс особо не заморачивался. Цель была одна – чем дальше отсюда, тем лучше. Потом, в дороге, уже сообразил, что собрал все примитивные ошибки: ни еды с собой не взял, ни воды, ни карты.

Телепортироваться, блин, было гораздо проще! И гораздо менее утомительно. Пару раз он засмотрелся на небо, которое на глазах меняло свой цвет со свинцово-черного на серый, становилось розовым на востоке, переходило в изумрудно-голубой, – и конечно же едва не свалился вместе с трициклом. Долбаные ямы, присыпанные снегом, долбаные камни. Долбаный снег: днем он немного начинал таять, а ночной мороз по-прежнему сковывал корочкой все сверху. Долбаный трицикл – вроде бы раньше управлять им было гораздо проще? Хиггс плохо помнил, только думал, что тогда руль не пытался вывернуться из рук, а колеса не буксовали каждые пять метров.

Зато он продвигался вперед, с каждой минутой все дальше.

От Сэма с его непонятными взглядами исподлобья, с руками, слишком грубыми, с короткими пальцами, покрытыми мозолями, по которым Хиггс водил языком, отмечая каждый твердый бугорок. Представлял совсем уже безумное – каково будет ощутить эти пальцы внутри себя? Или, скажем, если укусить Сэма – не в драке, как он уже попытался однажды на Берегу, а просто так? Вцепиться зубами в его плечо, кожа светлая и никаких веснушек, как у него самого, проверить, какие звуки будет издавать Сэм? А то чего он, повадился ходить в своих безрукавках, будто людей живых вокруг нет!

И от Фрэджайл тоже подальше, от ее славных маленьких улыбочек, вздернутого носа, высокой груди, спрятанной под одеждой, округлых бедер. От ужасающего желания валяться у нее в ногах, вымаливая прощение, от постыдного ожидания удара за каждое злое слово, адресованное вроде бы в ее адрес, но на самом деле – себе. Только себе. От ее честности, от нестерпимой жажды снова владеть ею, хоть недолго, хоть один-единственный раз. И чтобы она смотрела без презрения и отвращения, чтобы хватала его постоянно, тормошила, награждала маленькими поцелуями по поводу и без.

Так что Хиггс собрался основательно, взял все эти гребаные наваждения, послал на хуй и попытался сбежать.

Сперва все шло отлично. Не считая мелких проблем с неповоротливым трициклом, просто великолепно все шло. Время от времени у него даже получалось головой покрутить по сторонам: никаких шикарных видов, но Тварей и Мулов тоже не наблюдалось.

Потом Хиггс понял, что не сможет увидеть Тварей, даже если они выстроятся перед ним в ряд и станцуют. Хиралевая аллергия? Да у него даже сопли в носу замерзли, о каких слезах можно говорить!

Тут-то он впервые и пожалел, что не взял с собой ничего горячего. Термос какой-нибудь у Сэма можно было увести…

Нет, опять. Он же зарекся думать про Сэма! Про его чертову мелкую девчонку, которая терпеть не могла Хиггса, когда сидела в капсуле, а теперь, ишь ты, внезапно воспылала любовью. Она цеплялась за него крошечными лапками и единственная слушала внимательно все, что он говорил. С открытым ртом замирала, не сводила с него глазенок.

Такие же голубые, как у Фрэдж. Он и правда на какой-то миг подумал, что ребенок ее. Отличная бы из них семейка вышла. Сэм, конечно, придурок, но он любит Фрэджайл, заботится о ней…

Твою мать. Блядь. Ну что за дерьмо? Он же твердо решил про них не думать! Лучше что-нибудь приятное, вдохновляющее: вернется в свой старый бункер, постепенно сообразит, как дальше…

Трицикл подпрыгнул на камне и заглох. Хиггс выругался, провернул зажигание, но движок молчал. Он проверил заряд – генератор виднелся по правую руку пару километров назад, но он легкомысленно проехал мимо, неужели придется вернуться? – однако шкала показывала около шестидесяти процентов.

Хиггс слез с трицикла, обошел его, попинал колеса. Все три были на месте. На этом его знания о поиске неисправностей в работе транспортных средств исчерпывались. Сэм бы точно знал, что делать…

Но Сэма здесь не было, поэтому он попробовал еще пару раз, а когда ничего не изменилось, сделал то, что любой нормальный человек на его месте: вытащил сигареты и закурил. Сверлил взглядом проклятый трицикл, щурился по сторонам. Солнце уже встало – где-то за горой и тяжелыми тучами, покрывавшими все небо. Серое, как на Берегу. И снег хрустел, рассыпался точно песок. Но он был белый, все в порядке, волноваться не о чем.

Хиггс закинул ремень на плечо и пошел. Куда-то вперед и налево, потому что там было красивее. Понятия не имел, куда, просто шел, проваливаясь по колено в снег.

Сначала ему сделалось жарко, по спине покатились струйки пота, а во рту пересохло. Тогда он замедлился, все равно спешить некуда, однако идти очень скоро надоело. И ноги устали. Он слишком давно не таскался по всяким курьерским делам пешком, а прогулки на Берегу не считались.

Или считались? Хиггс считал шаги, сбивался, начинал заново. Пытался сообразить, в какой стороне собственный бункер, но все без толку. Ноги начали подмерзать, и руки тоже, так что в конце концов он просто выбрал подходящее место и уселся отдохнуть.

Совсем немного, и глаза закрывать вовсе не обязательно было.

***

Трицикл Сэм обнаружил километрах в двенадцати от убежища, Фрэджайл не ошиблась. Снег вокруг был истоптан, из сугроба торчал окурок. Дальше цепочка шагов уводила в сторону каменистой гряды, не в обход горы, а наверх. Ну что за идиот, мудак конченый!

Сэм завел трицикл – просто чтобы убедиться, что Фрэджайл не зря рассказывала, какие кнопки нажимать и в какой последовательности, чтобы заработало. Проехал совсем немного: дальше камни, а переться по камням, чтобы угробить транспорт, он не собирался. Значит, ногами.

Ублюдок прилично забрался. Если бы не снег, конечно, хрен бы его удалось найти, а так Сэм даже выдохнул немного, когда Хиггс вскинул на него винтовку.

– Это я, – на всякий случай сказал Сэм и поднял руки.

Хиггс сидел под каким-то камнем и упрямо смотрел на него. Губы у него посинели от холода, на ресницах и бороде застыли кристаллики снега. Глаза, обведенные темными кругами, слезились – на Тварей нарвался, что ли?

– Далеко ушел? – внутри поднималась злость, ворочалась неприятно вперемешку со странным чувством – облегчения, что ли? Обиды? – Какого хрена ты сюда поперся?

– Ближе не подходи, – предупредил Хиггс и спустил винтовку с предохранителя. Вот урод. Винтовка была огнестрельная, заряженная обычными патронами. Насмерть с пары выстрелов. Такое Хиггс уже проделывал однажды: очень давно, но между лопаток у Сэма все равно засвербело. Ощущения непередаваемые, повторять очень не хотелось.

– Или что? Пристрелишь меня минут на пять?

Хиггс сверлил его взглядом, а потом вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Какой же ты все-таки тупица, Портер-Бриджес-Унгер. Ты услышал хоть что-нибудь из того, что Фрэджайл уже который день вещает? Если Берегов больше нет, то хрен тебе, а не Шов. Никаких больше возвращений, никаких репатриаций. Сдохнешь моментально.

Сэм глянул на черное дуло винтовки, медленно опустил руки.

– Может быть, даже некроза нет, – голос у Хиггса был глухой, усталый. – Останется от тебя один скучный труп, Сэмми.

– Ты поэтому так расстроился, что решил сбежать?

Хиггс промолчал, отвел взгляд в сторону. Рука, в которой он держал винтовку, лежала на колене – что б не дрожала, понял Сэм, так удобнее. Пытаться выхватить опасно: придурок пальнет и не задумается. Уболтать? Смешно. Но больше идей не было.

– Ладно, Хиггс, кончай дурить. Вставай, поехали обратно.

– Она провернула этот трюк с трициклом, да? – Хиггс не спрашивал, подтверждал. Он рассмеялся сухим, колючим каким-то смехом, уронил винтовку и опустил колено. Развалился в снегу, будто на диване. – Как давно это было, охереть! А у Фрэдж все те же фокусы!

– И они до сих пор работают, – Сэм присел, подтянул к себе винтовку – Монаган, похоже, про нее тут же забыл. Разрядил на всякий случай, рассовал патроны по карманам. – Вставай, яйца отморозишь.

– Да и похер, – отозвался тот. – Не хочу никуда идти.

– Хочу, не хочу, вставай! – рявкнул Сэм, начиная заводиться. Он встал, попинал носком ботинка ногу Хиггса. Тот вяло смотрел из-под прикрытых век и двигаться не собирался. – Давай, поднимайся. Здесь повсюду один снег и камни. Если будешь так валяться, скоро сдохнешь. Сомневаюсь, что труп из тебя получится веселее, чем из меня. Нужно идти.

Хиггс тихонько фыркнул в ответ на шутку, но не пошевелился.

– Тебе нужно – ты и вали.

– Ты сдохнешь, – повторил Сэм, беспомощно глядя на придурка.

Хиггс слабо дернул плечом:

– Может быть, избавлю всех от проблем. Знаешь, я не уверен, что могу встать. Спать ужасно хочется… – он зевнул, подтверждая сказанное, потом закрыл глаза и откинул голову на камень. – Просто отвали, ладно?..

Сэм стоял и смотрел на это ебаное представление. Хотелось врезать идиоту, встряхнуть его посильнее, макнуть башкой в снег!

Но вместо этого он наклонился, вздернул Хиггса на ноги – тот изумленно распахнул глаза, но сразу же начал крениться вперед, – и взвалил себе на плечи. Не без труда это вышло, ублюдок был тяжелым и высоким, и Сэм аж закряхтел, когда принял его вес на спину. Без силового контура, без переноски было охрененно неудобно, а Хиггс еще и задергался, зашевелил руками и ногами.

– Утихни нахуй, – приказал ему Сэм и сделал первый, пробный шаг вперед. Это было еще хуже, чем со штабелем хрупких контейнеров за плечами, ронять вообще не вариант.

Хиггс что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, снова попытался освободиться, но Сэм держал его крепко.

– Если ты не перестанешь дергаться, я тебя вырублю. Неподвижное тело тащить легче.

– Вот и бросил бы… – слабо вякнул Хиггс.

– Ты уебок, – выдохнул Сэм. Нести его и разговаривать было неудобно, да еще и снег пошел. Крупный, хлопьями. Сэм на всякий случай надвинул капюшон – Берег есть или нет, а хиралевое загрязнение до сих пор в атмосфере присутствует.

Хиггс заткнулся: нехороший признак. Сэм пытался прикинуть, сколько еще идти до трицикла, и по всему выходило – до хера. Спину заломило совсем уже нехорошо, а Хиггс будто с каждым шагом все тяжелей становился.

– Думаешь, что такой умный, а сам ни хрена не понимаешь, – говорить, не видя хиггсовскую морду, было как-то проще. – Никто не хочет, чтобы ты сдох. Ну, может, целая куча народа, которая знает, что ты Средний Узел взорвал, и еще с пару тысяч по всей стране, но мы с Фрэдж точно не хотим.

Хиггс тихо фыркнул.

– Твоя логика берет первые призы…

– А ты вообще отбитый! – не остался в долгу Сэм. – В башке полный фарш. Хрена ты лезешь ко мне, когда нужно просто подождать немного? И Фрэджайл достаешь. Она простит тебя, только время дай! Думаешь, на Берегу так просто оставила? Не собиралась бы простить, так убила бы. Нахер ты ей сдался.

Монаган молчал. Сэм прошел еще немного, беззвучно проклиная и чертов долбаный снег, и нарастающее покалывание в затылке. Ну какого черта прямо сейчас, а?..

– Хиггс! – рявкнул он. – Ты вообще живой?

Тот молчал.

– Хиггс! – Сэм попытался идти быстрее, но ни хрена не получилось. Ощущение чужого присутствия усиливалось с каждой секундой, а потом вдруг схлопнулось в момент, тревога исчезла. Даже показалось, теплее стало. Знакомое ощущение.

– Привет, сын, – сказал Клифф и затянулся сигаретой. Зашагал справа от Сэм, и ноги его проваливались в снег, оставляя темные следы, тут же наполнявшиеся хиралевой смолой. – Ты прости, помочь не могу.

– Там Твари? – Сэм прикусил губу, покосился на Унгера. Вместо камуфляжа сегодня на том было черное пальто нараспашку. Конечно, на холод ему плевать.

– Твари? – Клифф глянул удивленно. Глаза у него оказались светло-карие: удивительно, раньше Сэм такого не замечал. Потому что был занят, пытаясь убежать от Клиффа и его мертвых солдат, а сейчас обратил внимание. Значит, Лиза была посветлее, иначе в кого… – Не волнуйся, я не поэтому пришел.

Значит, из-за Хиггса. Интересно, скажет бросить?.. Сэм покрепче вцепился – в тощую задницу с одной стороны и в плечо с другой. Решил тут же: не отпустит. Хиггс был ебанутым, но каким-то уже своим ебанутым, привычным. Чокнутым, которого Амелия до ручки довела, а Сэм не заметил, одержимый своим желанием ее спасти. Она играла на Хиггсе, как на каком-то музыкальном инструменте, извлекая все новые и новые звуки и уничтожая его в процессе.

То, что осталось, они с Фрэдж выдрали с Пляжа, им теперь и отвечать.

– Мне жаль, что все так получилось, Сэм. Я не был с тобой рядом, пока ты рос. Не смог защитить от нее, – Клифф поморщился, снова поднес ко рту сигарету.

Значит, он про другое, не про Хиггса. Как может одновременно стать и спокойнее, и тревожнее?

– Я много чего не успел сделать для тебя, но ты вырос достойным человеком.

– Клифф, – кажется, Сэм начал соображать, куда он клонит, – слушай, я…

– Ты наверняка знаешь, что Амелия закрыла Берег, – продолжал спокойно говорить тот. – Все Берега, что существовали для оставшихся в живых. Мертвые скоро смогут упокоиться с миром.

– Клифф…

– Это навсегда, сын, – Унгер остановился, и Сэм тоже замер, повернулся к нему. Хорошо, что Хиггс отрубился, а то бы перебивал каждую секунду… Мысль промелькнула и погасла, потому что сейчас происходило что-то более важное. – Мы больше не увидимся.

Сэм опустил голову, кивнул. Глаза щипало, все расплывалось.

– Береги девочку, – голос у Клиффа стал еще мягче, тише. – Она вырастет в другом мире, и я верю, что он будет лучше, чем наш.

Сэм снова кивнул. Он не мог ни слова произнести, но Клиффу, похоже, слова были и не нужны. Тот поднял руку, положил ладонь Сэму на затылок и прижался лбом к его лбу. Прошептал еле слышно:

– Иди вперед, Сэм. Они ждут.

***

– Давай, оживай, – по щекам похлопали рукой, бесцеремонно вздернули голову и прижали что-то твердое к губам. Хиггс попытался отодвинуться, но поздно – в рот потекло кисло-сладкое, противное, он рефлекторно сглотнул и закашлялся.

– Что за?..

– Пей, – приказал Сэм и снова запрокинул фляжку.

– Какая мерзость!.. – Хиггс вяло пытался отбиваться, но руку Сэм убрал только после того, как он сделал еще несколько глотков. – Что за дрянь?..

Хиггс разлепил глаза, заозирался вокруг. Пейзаж все тот же: снег, камни, горы на заднем плане, а это, постойте-ка, трицикл?

– Ух ты, – язык во рту еле ворочался, но от выпитой дряни в голове немного прояснилось. Да и дышать стало чуть полегче. – Прокатимся с ветерком?

Сэм стоял над ним и взирал на Хиггса оценивающим взглядом. Может, решал, за какую ногу его тащить, может жалел, что напоил из собственной фляжки. Потом наклонился, ухватил за шиворот и вздернул на ноги. Удивительно, но Хиггс удержал равновесие, только поморщился, когда ступни и закололо иголками – больно! Значит, не отморозил, уже хорошо.

– Сядешь сзади, будешь держаться за меня, это ясно? – Сэм шмыгнул носом и оттер лицо перчаткой. Глаза у него были красные, зареванные.

– Ясно, – согласился Хиггс, растеряв все слова от шока. Это Сэм из-за него, что ли?! Или аллергия накатила? – Сяду сзади. Буду держаться.

Это только сказать было легко, а выполнить не очень. Чертов гребаный трицикл не был рассчитан на двоих, поэтому Хиггсу пришлось прижаться к Сэму как можно плотнее и руками покрепче обхватить. Сэм зашипел, дернулся, но деваться ему было некуда. Хиггс еще и подбородок ему на плечо пристроил, чисто из вредности, но очень скоро понял, что это была плохая идея. Примерно после того, как зубы пятый раз клацнули на какой-то кочке. Поэтому он просто уткнулся в сэмов капюшон и закрыл глаза.

– Не спи.

Глаза, что ли, у того на затылке были?

– Опять ты весь кайф ломаешь, – недовольно проворчал Хиггс. Сэм был горячий, даже сквозь все слои одежды заметно, и Хиггс улегся на него грудью, сцепил руки поперек живота. Спросил, чтобы не заснуть, а то и правда свалиться можно:

– С кем ты разговаривал?

То, что Сэма в одиночестве шизофренией накрывало, он уже давно выяснил. Хочет болтать сам с собой – пусть болтает. Обидно, правда, что болтает не с Хиггсом, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

Сэм молчал какое-то время – то ли пытался привыкнуть, что вести трицикл и изображать из себя дерево, пока Хиггс к нему прижимается, не очень удобно, то ли очередной приход ловил.

– С Клиффом, – в конце концов сообщил он.

Ага. Ладно. Значит, у глюка есть имя. Великолепно.

– Что за Клифф? – зевнул Хиггс. – Только не говори, что это твой мертвый бойфренд, мое сердце такого кошмара не выдержит!

Сэм издал какой-то странный звук и едва не уронил трицикл в расщелину.

– Значит, не бойфренд, – подвел итог Хиггс, когда их транспорт снова встал на все колеса. – Тогда друг? Сын? У тебя вообще какая-нибудь семейка имелась помимо этих блядей? А то Амелия не особенно распространялась на тему, только говорила, что приемный…

Каждый раз, стоило Хиггсу спросить, она ласково обхватывала его лицо ладонями и повторяла, что не стоит отвлекаться на мелочи, когда впереди стоит великая цель. Хиггс вспомнил – и ощутил ее прохладные руки на своих щеках, пальцы, что аккуратно чертили на лбу символы, гладили брови, освобождая пространство для своего шедевра.

– Имелась, – скупо сообщил Сэм и тут же выдал еще огрызок информации. – Все умерли.

– Ух ты, – Хиггс не знал, поздравить его или посочувствовать. Не у всех же так плохо было, как у него самого. Фрэджайл, например, отца своего любила, просто души не чаяла. Мать помнила плохо, та у нее рано умерла, кажется. Фрэдж говорила, что очень на нее похожа, фотки показывала.

– Я знал одного Клиффа, – когда-то давно, миллион лет назад. – Амелия вытащила его из… небытия? Очень глубокого забвения?

И тот Клифф оказался чрезвычайно свирепым сукиным сыном, даже у Хиггса от него мурашки забегали, когда он впервые мужика увидел. К тому же, к Клиффу прилагались очень интересные территории, неизведанные, туманные, сотканные из воспоминаний и боли. Хиггс все порывался их исследовать, но Амелия не одобряла подобное рвение. Истинная цель не станет ждать, пока он наиграется в ученого, прочитает все умные книжки и задаст все глупые вопросы.

Всю ерунду нужно оставить Бриджесам, правительству и прочим идиотам.

– Это мой отец.

Теперь уже Хиггс едва не свалился с трицикла от неожиданности. На всякий случай он покрепче стиснул руки в перчатках у Сэма на животе и прижался щекой к капюшону.

– Охренеть у тебя р-родственнички, Портер-Бриджес!

– Говорил же, – прорычал тот, – Унгер!

– Это, значит, в честь того Клиффа? – дошло наконец до Хиггса. – Ну даешь!

В принципе, это очень много вещей объясняло. И то, почему Сэм был такой на голову ушибленный, и упрямый как хрен знает кто, и почему тот мужик, Клифф, на Хиггса очень подозрительно зыркал. Не то чтобы они часто встречались, так, пару раз.

– Скоро приедем уже, – зачем-то сказал Сэм и обернулся. Нет, даже не обернулся, а слегка голову повернул, и чертовы его длинные патлы смазали Хиггса по лицу. – Не смей засыпать, слышал? А то я остановлюсь и надеру тебе задницу! Вот честное слово, времени не пожалею…

Стало вдруг так смешно, Хиггс аж затрясся. Или это от холода, он уже не понимал. Хорошо хоть руки чувствовал, с руками он расставаться не готов был. Ну и с ногами тоже, и с другими частями тела тем более.

– Т-ты хоть сам понимаешь, насколько многообещающе это звучит? Как будто тебе моя задница интересна!

Сэм надолго задумался, Хиггс уже придремывать начал, когда тот все ж таки сообщил:

– Возможно.

– Ух ты, – пробормотал Хиггс, но тему развивать не стал. Это надо было как следует обмозговать, что он и делал следующие несколько минут, пока Сэм снова не заговорил.

– Больше так не делай. Ну или предупреждай заранее, если кататься поедешь. Пока не соберу второй трицикл, это наш единственный транспорт. Если Лу заболеет, что мне делать? До ближайшего врача пешком целый день…

С чего это ей болеть? Она здоровая, веселая, прыгает целыми днями. Почему ей должен врач понадобиться? Придумает тоже!

– …волновалась, и я тоже, – тем временем, Сэм нес совсем уже возмутительную фигню. Фрэджайл беспокоилась? Это вряд ли. Хиггс пропустил несколько фраз мимо ушей, пытаясь решить, было это правдой или нет, споря сам с собой.

– …нельзя, но если хочешь, так и скажи.

– Минуточку, – решил уточнить он, – чего именно хочу?

Сэм умолк, будто вообще не ожидал, что кто-то его слушает. Отлично, еще один монолог в никуда.

– Прикасаться, Хиггс. Я тебе уже сказал – надо подождать.

Хиггс открыл рот, чтобы сообщить тупице, что он и так ждал слишком долго и уже окончательно заебался, но вместо этого спросил:

– Это тебе Клифф насоветовал?

Было бы странно разговаривать о подобных делах с родным отцом. Даже если он гребаный призрак!

Сэм фыркнул или хмыкнул, различить не удалось.

– Нет. Он попрощаться приходил.

А. В принципе, тогда все понятно. Ну, не совсем все, а большая часть: Сэму с семьей все ж таки больше повезло. Свирепый мужик Клифф к нему вот пришел, и они разговаривали. Уже что-то.

Хиггс поерзал на сиденье, пытаясь уложить в голове все услышанное: спросить, а потом прикасаться, надо подождать, Фрэдж волновалась, Сэм разговаривает с призраками и не прочь повторить тот внезапный опыт у генератора…

– Чего ты там елозишь, а? Еще хуже Лу! Блядь, Хиггс, еще немного осталось, ну посиди ты спокойно!

– Да ты, оказывается, т-трепло, если тебя расшевелить, – пробормотал он. Уткнулся носом Сэму в плечо, спрятал улыбку.

***

Фрэджайл не колебалась ни секунды. Будто это случилось десять лет назад, а посередине ничего не было.

– Найдешь его и привезешь обратно, – скомандовала она. – Я пока останусь с Лу.

Сэм сомневался, она видела это по его лицу, поглядывал на Луизу с тревогой. Правильно, ему не приходилось разлучаться с ней сколько – год, полтора?

Все зависело от времени. Если Сэм не отыщет Хиггса, чертов псих замерзнет насмерть. Если еще не замерз.

– А иначе он превратится в сосульку, – сказала она Лу. Та смотрела задумчиво и серьезно, хмурила лоб. Потом схватила Фрэджайл за руку, потащила к стопке книг, похлопала по ним ладошкой:

– Игс читать!

– Да уж, – не могла не согласиться Фрэджайл, – это он всегда любил.

Она бесцельно бродила по бункеру, позволяя Лу указывать на разные предметы, подбирать их и называть. Сколько времени понадобится Сэму, чтобы добраться до трицикла? При условии, что Хиггс не сиганул с первого попавшегося обрыва вместе с транспортом. Нет, он не может, нет… Не в его это стиле. Даже вены вскрыть не удалось толком.

Хорошо, наверное, что она сама не могла за ним пойти. Убила бы придурка собственными руками!

Ох, почему он был таким тупым? Почему нельзя было просто поговорить с ним и все выяснить раз и навсегда?

Лу подлезла ей под руку, и Фрэджайл зарылась пальцами в ее волосы. Сэм так и не успел их заплести.

– А знаешь, что? Давай-ка, тащи расческу и резинки. Так, как у твоего папочки, у меня точно не получится, но волосы тебе уберем.

– Давай! – радостно повторила Лу. – Давай, давай!

Это отвлекло на четверть часа, и еще столько же Лу потратила, пытаясь украсить заколками волосы самой Фрэджайл. А потом разочарованно заявила:

– Короткие!

– Ну прости! За ними надо ухаживать, а у меня нет времени, – Фрэджайл встряхнула головой и тут же поняла, что время как раз появилось. На следующей неделе, впрочем, стоит наведаться к Терминалу и проверить почту, разобраться со сроками заказов и проконтролировать выполнение плана.

Мысли о работе держали ее занятой еще какое-то время, а потом все равно началось. Сомнения, сожаления и немного раздражения. Не стоило отпускать Сэма, но он вроде как сам решил? Как решил раньше, что хочет поцеловать Хиггса, и кем она была, чтобы обвинять? Хиггс всегда таким был, к нему нельзя относиться равнодушно: либо ненависть, либо нежность, такая, что аж внутри все переворачивалось.

Нет, тот Хиггс давно исчез, а этот был убийцей и садистом со съехавшей крышей.

 _Что мне сделать,_ спросил он у Фрэдж, и это было больше всего похоже на извинение. На то, которого можно было бы добиться от Хиггса.

Фрэджайл сидела и смотрела, как Лу пытается построить из кубиков высокую башню. У нее не получалось, но она пробовала снова и снова. Упрямая, как Сэм.

Сэм вот еще… С ним было просто, слишком просто, и это немного настораживало. Черт, да если так рассуждать, то все проблемы, которые решались методом «подождать, и все образуется» должны были настораживать!

Правда, теперь у них не было Берега.

Фрэджайл старалась не думать об этом, но каждый день все равно вспоминала. Из-за каких-то бытовых мелочей, порой до глупости: нет чистой тарелки? Сейчас я прыгну и… нет, не прыгну. Лу порисовала маркером футболку? Кажется, в лабораториях было отличное средство, сейчас я прыгну… и никаких лабораторий.

Временами она ловила на себе внимательный взгляд Хиггса – наверное, он как никто понимал, что она чувствует. Если бы они еще могли поговорить нормально, как прежде…

В конце концов она одела Лу, накинула собственную куртку и вышла из бункера. Ощутимо потеплело, но легкий мороз по-прежнему хватал за лицо и руки. Фрэджайл прошлась по дорожке, вытоптанной между сугробов, немного поиграла с Лу в снежки. В какой-то момент та вдруг замерла, покрутила головой и громко заявила:

– Папа?!

Фрэджайл прислушалась, но не услышала ни шума от трицикла, ни голосов.

– Нет, Лу, они еще не вернулись…

– Папа! – уверенно повторила та. – Сэм, папочка!

Лучше бы им вернуться, пока совсем не стемнело. От снега, конечно, было достаточно светло, но Фрэджайл по недавнему опыту знала – с трициклом лучше перестраховаться. Сэм, конечно, водит гораздо лучше нее, у него практики побольше, но все равно.

А что если он вернется без Хиггса?

Она не успела обдумать это как следует. Луиза оказалась права: внизу на склоне показался трицикл, и Фрэджайл взяла Лу за руку, придержала, пока та прыгала на месте и вопила что-то неразборчивое, но довольное. Совсем недавно они с Сэмом так встречали саму Фрэджайл, и от одного взгляда на них ей стало так хорошо, как давно уже не было.

Теперь ее очередь.

Трицикл приближался, и на нем уже без труда можно было рассмотреть двух человек. Сэм притормозил как можно ближе ко входу в бункер, заглушил мотор и вопросительно глянул на Фрэджайл.

Она кивнула, отпустила Лу – та тут же бросилась к нему с восторженным воплем – и повернулась к Хиггсу.

Монаган слез с трицикла, откинул капюшон и ссутулился, даже ростом вроде как поменьше стал.

– П-привет?..

– Ты гребаный кретин! – Фрэджайл шагнула вперед и толкнула его руками в грудь. К удивлению, Хиггс даже пошатнулся слегка, отвел взгляд, но ничего не сказал. – Идиот чертов! – еще толчок. – Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? Сбежать хотел? На моем трицикле? Ублюдок!

Он ждал молча, принимал ее крики так, будто бы в кои веки осознал, что заслуживает их. Стоял на месте, не пытался отойти, пока Фрэджайл толкала его – все слабее и слабее с каждым разом. В конце концов она сдалась, выдохнула обреченно:

– Выкинешь такое еще раз – я тебя точно убью!

– Ты все обещаешь… – пробормотал он и криво улыбнулся.

И это было настолько ужасно, что она не выдержала, ухватила его за куртку и притянула к себе в самые неловкие объятия в мире. У Хиггса от холода зубы стучали, но он все равно замер, когда Фрэджайл прижалась к нему на мгновение, с шумом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Она оттолкнула его сразу же, через миг, и повернулась к Сэму.

– Что с моим трициклом? – пыталась спросить сурово, но поймала улыбающиеся глаза Сэма – он присел рядом с Лу, слушал, как она рассказывает про свою новую прическу, даже потрогал заплетенные волосы и глубокомысленно кивнул – одобряет, значит.

– Пока на ходу.

Она фыркнула, в очередной раз поражаясь его способности отвечать на вопросы как можно меньшим количеством слов.

– Ай, – повернулась к ней Лу, задрала головенку, – Сэм п’ехал! Игс и Сэм! Все п’ехали!

Она оторвалась от Сэма, сделала несколько шажков в снегу и обхватила Хиггса руками за ногу. Он покосился на нее, изумленно и растерянно, облизал губы.

– Мелкая, ладно уж… х-хватит…

– Я не собираюсь тут мерзнуть, – сказала Фрэджайл. Торжественную встречу можно считать оконченной – действительно, хватит. – Лу, пойдем!

Та отцепилась от Хиггса, важно подала ей руку и объявила:

– …акароны на ужин!

И они первые зашли в бункер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Идея с предохранителем на транспорт принадлежит Фуриозе из Mad Max. Потому что девочки должны уметь защищать себя и свои машины!


	4. Chapter 4

Ну, тут уже Хиггс совсем не виноват. Никто не просил Сэма переться черт знает куда, искать его, а потом тащить на себе, точно какой-то потерянный груз! На нем нигде не написано «вернуть Фрэджайл», и «осторожно, хрупкое!», вообще ничего подобного!

– Я тут вовсе не причем! – повторил он в который раз, но Фрэдж все равно волком смотрела. И куда все делось? Обняла его первая, подумать только! Он даже дышать перестал, думал – снится, что ли? Совсем короткий был сон, пара секунд, не больше, но внутри от этого все перевернулось. А потом они сели ужинать, говорили о погоде как ни в чем не бывало, Фрэдж восторгалась, сколько уже мелочь слов знает, а Сэм про встречу с Клиффом упомянул. В своем духе: две фразы и никаких подробностей, хоть клещами из него вытягивай!

И потом даже никто Хиггса не отправил в пустой отсек (смирились, что ли?), вторая кровать осталась в его распоряжении, а голубки быстренько отрубились.

Ну, если по правде, он засыпал еще когда за столом сидел. Нарколепсия вроде ж не заразна…

А сегодня вот, получите.

– Знаешь, это всегда был вопрос времени. Таскаешь целую кучу контейнеров туда-сюда, а потом бац! И сорванная спина! Так что я совсем не виноват!

Сэм мрачно покосился на него с кровати, где лежал в позе морской звезды, пока Фрэджайл растирала ему поясницу. И ничего, куда только гаптофобия делась!

– А все потому, что срок годности хорошего курьера – пять-семь лет! Я вовремя соскочил, а тут гляди какие последствия!

– Это потому, что ты тяжелый как зараза! – буркнул Сэм. – И жрешь бесконечно!

– Ничего подобного, это у меня кость широкая, – заявил Хиггс и достал из пачки еще одну галету. По-братски разломил ее на две части, протянул половинку Лу. Она взяла, поблагодарила громко и звонко:

– Спасибо, Игс!

– Пожалуйста. И я не жру, а восстанавливаю утраченные калории.

На этот раз фыркнула Фрэджайл. Прикрыла глаза и головой покачала, Хиггс за ней все время наблюдал. За ней и за Сэмом – только за Сэмом сложнее было незаметно, он вроде бы в одеяле был закопан, но на Хиггса пялился постоянно.

Что?

Хиггс на всякий случай отлучился в душевую и себя в зеркало тоже заценил: рожа как рожа, бледная, небритая, волосы торчком. Все как обычно, в общем. Сойдет.

Фрэджайл опять надела коричневый свитерок с растянутым воротником, из которого ключицы торчали. И, черт возьми, она еще очень ничего была. Хиггс пытался рассматривать отвлеченно, не соскальзывая в угрызения совести, от которых совсем хреново становилось: грудь на месте, бедра тоже. Талия узкая, ноги длинные. Ну, кожа потрепанная, в складках и заломах, в морщинах и пигментных пятнах, но это ведь не главное?

Как жаль, что Сэм не видел ее прежде. Ему бы понравилось: смотреть на нее и трогать везде, пересчитывать пальцами позвонки, щекотать под коленками, целовать везде, вылизывать.

У этих двоих было что-то на Берегу, какая-то возня, но Хиггс подозревал – до главного дело так и не дошло. Придурки. Только время зря тратили!

– Я могу сделать тебе массаж, Сэмми, – он руки сложил, сидел тихо и вообще пытался меньше болтать. Раз им не нравится, можно и постараться.

Фрэджайл снова фыркнула, громко и язвительно.

– Что? – возмутился Хиггс. – Скажешь, тебе не понравилось в тот раз? Ну тот, помнишь, когда мы еще на корабль опоздали, пришлось догонять!

– Скажем так, на массаж это мало походило, – поделилась она с Сэмом, и тот кивнул. Типа понял, скажите, какой умный!

– …асаж, – повторила мелкая, – асаж, асаж!

– Это такая мануальная терапия, – терять уже было нечего, Хиггс решил их просветить. – Очень целебная, между прочим! Немного эротическая, зато сразу помогает!

– Нет, – прорычал Сэм, – я не позволю тебе меня облизывать! Пока я тут валяюсь – не смей!

Хиггс даже расстроиться как следует не успел, брови вверх поползли от удивления.

– Подожди-ка, постой – я ведь правильно понял, что как только ты выздоровеешь, можно будет и пооблизывать немножко?

Сэм молчал, мрачно сопел, но с выводом спорить не торопился.

– Ух ты! Круто. Я могу облизывать Фрэдж?

– Нет, – отрезала та. – Полезешь – получишь в морду!

– Поцелуи? – продолжил он экспериментировать с границами дозволенного.

– Ни в коем случае, – покачала головой она. Сэм проворчал что-то неразборчиво, и тут Фрэдж скривилась, будто съела очень кислый лимон. – Может быть, позже. Я еще не решила.

– Ладно, – кивнул Хиггс. Звучало воодушевляюще. – Объятия?

Тут уже нахмурились оба. Фрэдж убрала руки с поясницы Сэма, расправила его толстовку.

– Сначала спросить, – проворчал тот.

Фрэдж пожала плечами, глядела скептически.

– Как вы это себе представляете? Кто первый должен…

– Очень просто, – перебил ее Хиггс. – Ты, я, прямо сейчас. Можно?

Она захлопала глазами. Пока раздумывала, малявка подошла ближе, залезла на Хиггса и повисла у него на шее.

– Игс, о’ниматься!

Он пожал плечами. Кто ж виноват, что мелочь лучше всего понимает концепцию?

– Блядь, – выдохнула Фрэджайл, прикрыла глаза. – Хорошо. Иди сюда.

– Так, мелкая, подожди-ка, – Хиггс торопливо ссадил ее на пол, пока Фрэджайл не передумала, перебрался на кровать, развел руки в стороны и остановился.

– И что? – нахмурилась Фрэдж. – Что это значит?

– Не прикасаюсь первым, потому что это приравнивается к изнасилованию, – серьезно сообщил он.

Фрэджайл выдохнула с раздражением, попыталась закатить глаза, но тут же передумала, наклонилась вперед и обняла Хиггса.

Это были такие весьма официальные объятия, не то что на пороге бункера, но он решил не придираться. Да и вообще – нищие не выбирают. Она была рядом: под чудным коричневым свитерочком пряталась какая-то плотная конструкция спортивного типа, закрывающая большую часть грудной клетки, ее волосы пахли так же восхитительно, как он помнил, а ее щека была восхитительно гладкой. Он, конечно же, прижался к ней своей щекой.

Три секунды, как по хроно отсчитала, а потом аккуратно похлопала его рукой по плечу, будто показывая: попытаешься сделать еще что-то, придется несладко, – и отодвинулась.

– Ну вот, доволен?

– Ага! – ухмыляясь подтвердил он.

– Слезьте с ноги, – сдавленно попросил Сэм.

– А?..

– Кто-то из вас сидит на моей ноге.

– Черт!

Они с Фрэджайл одновременно отшатнулись в разные стороны (в процессе Хиггс облапал Сэма за щиколотку, но тот даже не отреагировал), и она невесело засмеялась.

– Тот самый случай, когда даже обстоятельства против.

– Да это ж совсем случайно вышло! – обиделся Хиггс.

– Он прав, – удивительно, но Сэм решил поддержать. – Просто не давите на ногу.

– Болит? – тут же заволновалась Фрэдж. – Такое бывает, не волнуйся. Может, обезболивающее уколоть?

– Массаж, – Хиггс улегся на кровать и просительно уставился на Сэма. – Точно полегчает!

Малявка тоже поближе подошла, топталась рядом и с любопытством оглядывала всех троих. Наверное, у нее был персональный праздник: куча народу и никто не кричит, никакого насилия, одни обнимашки. По крайней мере, он бы так воспринимал в ее возрасте.

– Эй, Хиггс, – позвал Сэм и пошевелил правой рукой. Вроде как позвал? Надо бы уточнить на всякий случай, но тело двигалось отдельно от мозга. Хиггс уткнулся носом ему в ладонь, открыл рот, чтобы прихватить пальцы, но вовремя вспомнил – не облизывать. Ладно. Тереться вроде бы никто не запрещал, или они до этого просто еще не дошли?

Сэм прихватил его за прядку на виске, несильно потянул. Это было восхитительно хорошо, Хиггс даже не сразу понял, что эти тихие постанывющие звуки он сам издает.

– Твою мать! – возмутилась Фрэджайл. – Это какая-то гребаная порнография!

– А тебе не нравится? – Хиггс повернулся к ней, жмурясь от удовольствия. Сэм пробежался пальцами по его подбородку, прочесывая щетину, поднялся по щеке и замер на остром крае уха. Хотелось скулить, просить его не останавливаться, и плевать, насколько жалко это выглядело. Щеки горели огнем, и это было не единственное место, куда устремилась кровь.

Хиггс вжался бедрами в кровать, надеясь, что хоть эрекцию скрыть удастся. Мелкая плюхнулась рядом с его головой, запустила руки в волосы и дернула. Ладно, это тоже было ничего так, терпимо. Она воскликнула, громко и радостно:

– Игс!

***

Нравится или нет? Как такое вообще можно спрашивать? И как можно ответить? Фрэджайл смотрела на них и определиться пыталась. Но на деле – сжала руки в кулаки, чтобы не потянуться и не показать то чувствительное местечко на шее у Хиггса, рядом с кадыком. Если погладить его осторожно, а еще лучше зубами помять, не прокусывая кожу, но покусывая аккуратно – вообще расплавится. Лужицей растечется, она помнила это, помнила…

Сэм покосился вопросительно – похоже, сам такой реакции не ожидал. Не знал, что дальше делать, отдернуть руку или продолжать.

К счастью – просто чудом каким-то! – Хиггс первый отстранился, скатился с дивана и подхватил книжку, одну из тех, что теперь валялись повсюду. Фрэджайл, надо признаться, и сама ему парочку привезла из Озерного – бумажных, старых, даже не разбиралась особо, что там, просто засунула в контейнер и забыла. Сам нашел.

– Не могу рисковать тем, что это будет наш первый и единственный довольно скучный раз! – громко сообщил Хиггс и не глядя махнул рукой в их сторону. – Прошу вас, развлекайтесь, не обращайте на меня внимания!

Развернулся к выходу и отправился в свой отсек.

– Ты куда? – поинтересовалась Лу, торопливо слезла с кровати и засеменила вдогонку. – Игс! Играть!

– Да какого же хрена!.. – донеслось из коридора. – Не можешь оставить меня одного на пять минут?!

– Куда-а-а-а?!..

Сэм фыркнул. Пошевелился, пытаясь подняться, но Фрэджайл тут же легонько толкнула его.

– Нет уж, лежи! Хотя бы немного! Что тебе принести?

Он задумчиво рассматривал руку, которой трогал Хиггса.

– Что за…

– Да, знаю, пугает с непривычки, – она поморщилась. – У него всегда было с головой не в порядке.

Сэм снова фыркнул, безрадостно, и Фрэджайл поспешила уточнить:

– Знаю, нас всех тут вряд ли нормальными назовешь, но Хиггс и это его трудное детство… давай как-нибудь в другой раз про это вспомним. Попросишь Монагана рассказать, и он будет три часа соловьем заливаться, все свои шрамы покажет.

Кажется, она не могла сдержать слезы в первый раз. А может, прошло слишком много времени, чтобы помнить: с тех пор Фрэджайл достаточно пролила слез, оплакивая вещи гораздо более существенные, чем несколько отметин на чьей-то спине.

Сэм осторожно перекатился на бок, всего пару раз скривившись в процессе, и тихо спросил:

– А твои шрамы?

Фрэджайл моргнула. Что именно он имел в виду?

– Однажды в детстве я бегала босиком и наступила на гвоздь, – в качестве эксперимента призналась она. – Здоровенная дырка осталась, хочешь…

Сэм не дал ей стянуть носок, ухватил за руку и тут же отпустил. С сомнением уставился на собственную ладонь.

– Черт… надо руки помыть.

– Нет, не надо, – Фрэджайл с трудом удалось спрятать улыбку, – не думаю, что у него завелись блохи.

Сэм насупленно поглядел на нее, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. Вспомнил, наверное, их давний разговор про блох. Тогда они даже предположить не могли, какой интересной станет жизнь в следующие недели.

– Он отмокает в душе каждый день по полчаса, вряд ли сильно запачкался с прошлого раза. И руки у тебя чистые, – она легонько прикоснулась к нему пальцами, и Сэм вздохнул, смирился.

– Другие шрамы, – он подцепил пальцами край ее свитера и подергал. – Ты мои уже видела.

– О, – мягко отозвалась Фрэджайл, – на твои я бы еще разочек посмотрела.

– Разочек? – пробормотал Сэм.

Его рука двинулась выше, поднырнула под свитер и коснулась правого бока. Он провел открытой ладонью по ее коже, туда-сюда, очень медленно. Она узнала собственную технику и не смогла сдержать усмешку. Оказывается, что-то он запомнил – а может, она просто зря недооценивала Сэма. Иногда он мог удивлять, и достаточно сильно.

– Ну, может быть пару, – сдалась Фрэджайл.

Он гладил ее пальцами, одно и то же место, не пытаясь сдвинуться в сторону, смотрел из-под прикрытых век, и постепенно Фрэджайл расслабилась. Даже выдохнуть сумела, уселась поудобнее.

– Далеко, – пожаловался Сэм.

– Если бы ты не таскал всяких засранцев на плечах, то мог бы сам дотянуться! – парировала Фрэджайл, но сама тут же придвинулась. Подумала буквально секунду, а потом перекинула ногу, уперлась коленом на кровать рядом с его бедром. Вроде бы не притрагивалась, а все равно оказалась совсем близко к стратегическим местам. Может отшатнуться в любой момент, если он попросит.

И попросил, только совсем о другом.

– Сними, – Сэм снова потеребил край ее свитера. Добавил почти умоляюще. – Пожалуйста?..

Ну и черт с тобой. Фрэджайл сжала зубы, подцепила свитер и сдернула его одним резким движением. И тут же ощутила, как Сэм обхватил рукой ее ногу возле колена – будто удержать пытался. Будто это она должна была сбежать, а не он.

Он оглядел ее, внимательно и спокойно. Чересчур спокойно, она бы сказала.

– Что скажешь? – выплюнула Фрэджайл, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой шум крови становится все громче и громче в ушах.

– Отличный топ, – невозмутимо сообщил Сэм. – Очень… закрытый. И черный. И ремешки мне нравятся.

Ну, это было невозможно. Он был невозможен. Она начала хихикать, а потом расхохоталась в голос, склоняясь ниже. Оперлась руками для равновесия, чтобы не улечься на Сэма, и все равно едва не ткнулась лицом ему в живот.

И услышала, как он шумно втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Фрэдж, ты…

– Т-ш-ш! – шикнула она. – Не слова больше!

Пока Хиггс отвлекал Лу – или Лу отвлекала Хиггса? – у них было немного времени на развлечения.

– Ты не… – Сэм заерзал под ней, и Фрэджайл наградила его строгим взглядом.

– Спина не у меня болит! Ты должен лежать спокойно!

Он тяжело вздохнул, но подчинился. Фрэджайл переместилась чуть ниже, склонилась над Сэмом и тщательно исследовала полоску светлой кожи, обнажившуюся между толстовкой и поясом штанов. Не облизывала, не касалась, просто примерялась.

– Я уже давно подумывала кое о чем, – пробормотала она, и тут же добавила. – Забавно.

От ее дыхания кожа у Сэма пошла мурашками, он что-то невнятно проворчал и прикрыл рукой пах. Это знак, чтобы она не торопилась? Видимо, так.

– Если я прикоснусь здесь, следы останутся?..

Он не ответил, а может не понял, что она имеет в виду – в этом месте на его теле? Или здесь, в настоящем, не на Берегу? Раздумывать Фрэджайл больше не стала, наклонилась еще ниже и прижалась губами к краю горизонтального шрама. Медленно провела языком слева направо, приближаясь к центру, и опустилась, следуя рядом с вертикальной линией рубцовой ткани. Сэм даже не дышал, она чувствовала, и поэтому двинулась еще ниже, сдвигая подбородком пояс, теперь уже прижимаясь губами, без языка.

Знала, что он смотрит на спину. Знала, что видит там.

Пыталась отвлечь – и отвлекалась сама. Например, на то, что волосы у него внизу были гораздо светлее, чем на голове, и росли неравномерно, разделенные на островки плотными хребтами шрамов. Она дотронулась до нижнего отрезка, и тут же сообразила, что чувствительность здесь будет поменьше.

Но он же сам просил – медленнее?

Рука у Сэма дрогнула, напряглась, он надавил основанием ладони на член. Фрэджайл совсем уже собралась переходить к решительным действиям, когда от двери послышалось негромкое покашливание.

Они оба вздрогнули, Фрэджайл отшатнулась, Сэм резко сдвинулся назад и зашипел от боли, а Хиггс как ни в чем не бывало проворковал:

– Простите, что отвлекаю, но Луиза просит свои карандаши и альбом.

– Там… – Сэм прочистил горло. – На полке. Вон.

– Мне и правда очень не хотелось вам мешать!.. – он забрал все указанные предметы со стеллажа, быстро развернулся к выходу, но Фрэджайл все-таки поймала его взгляд и потянулась за свитером.

Сэм выглядел разочарованным.

***

– Невероятно! Когда я увидел закодированный вызов, то удивился, но даже подумать не мог… – Дедмэн осекся, застыл с открытым ртом. Его голограмма оставалась неподвижной какое-то время, будто связь глючила.

– Пара минут найдется? – Сэм надеялся, этот ступор недолго продлится.

– Привет, – рассеянно поздоровалась Фрэджайл, проглядывая на планшете скачанные из Терминала файлы. – Ну что за придурки, кто же берет пятнадцать заказов при низком коэффициенте…

– Д-мэн! Привет! – Лу замахала сразу обеими руками. – С’три, что есть! – достала из кармана новый камень, подобранный на пути сюда, и продемонстрировала Дедмэну.

– Да-да, – механически отозвался тот, – очень мило. Для тебя, Сэм, конечно найдется, сколько угодно, просто я совсем не ожидал…

– Приветики, – Хиггс помахал пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой. – Как дела в столице? Крепко спите накануне апокалипсиса?

– Апокалипсиса? – Дедмэн с тревогой переводил взгляд с Хиггса на Сэма. – О чем это он?

– Не обращай внимания.

– Да, пожалуйста, не обращайте на меня внимания! – Хиггс сделал глубокую затяжку, запрокинул голову и выпустил дым в потолок. Сэму оборачиваться не нужно было, слишком много раз уже видел, как он это делает. – Придет день, и вы вспомните, но будет поздно! Милосердием стало бы прекратить агонию этой планеты, но нет, мы пойдем долгим путем, подождем, пока…

Сэм не глядя пнул контейнер ногой. Хиггс пошатнулся, потеряв равновесие, ухватился за края и наконец заткнулся.

– Ох, – сказал Дедмэн. Он обводил внутреннее помещение Терминала взглядом снова и снова, бедняга. Пытался, наверное, сообразить, как так вышло, что у Сэма теперь целый хоровод.

Сэму бы кто рассказал.

– У тебя все в порядке? Я получил от тебя письмо почти три недели назад, и беспокоился – вдруг что случилось? Нужна какая-то помощь? Медикаменты или, может быть, оружие?

– Ничего ему не нужно, он запасливый. Даже какую-то хреновую винтовку бросить не может, все с собой обратно притащил! – пробурчал Хиггс за спиной.

– Немного новостей бы не помешало, – решился Сэм. – Общую рассылку я получаю, но было бы неплохо еще. Об изменениях. Ну, в смысле…

– Я понял, – торопливо закивал Дедмэн, – ты имеешь в виду изменения уровня хирального заражения.

– Да, – с облегчением выдохнул Сэм, – про это. И еще кое-что.

Фрэджайл подала небольшой контейнер, заклеенный желтой лентой, и Сэм продемонстрировал его Дедмэну.

– Отправляю тебе посылку. Донести быстро не получится…

– Я знаю, – снова перебил тот, – все прекрасно понимаю! Что там?

– Мы взяли пробы крови, – Фрэджайл сложила руки на груди и выступила вперед, – у всех четверых. Моя неспособности использовать Берег указывает на понижение уровня ДУМа, так что мы хотим выяснить уровень хирального заражения: мой, Сэма, Луизы и Хиггса.

– Неплохая идея, – согласился Дедмэн, – но должен предупредить, это займет какое-то время!

Да ладно. Знал бы он, сколько времени ушло у Фрэдж, чтобы убедить их всех! Лу оказалась самой сговорчивой: она потратила минут пять на изучение портативного набора для анализов, а потом просто протянула руку и даже не скривилась от укола. Сэм втайне ей гордился, но на всякий случай выдал конфету из неприкосновенного запаса.

Хиггс, как ни удивительно, тоже не стал орать и возмущаться, как предсказывал Сэм. Только напомнил, что Бриджесы и так выкачали из него предостаточно крови, а значит, что-то там теперь должны компенсировать, Сэм не особо вслушивался.

Сам он был категорически против.

– Мы должны знать наверняка, – пыталась уговорить Фрэдж, – должны выяснить и определиться!

– Зачем? Смысл какой? – она загнала его в угол, встала так, что обойти не удастся, только оттолкнуть. Сэм злился – зачем вообще начала? Все же так хорошо было! Пусть даже Хиггс помешал, но вперед они продвинулись? Хоть немного?

И спина уже не болела, как пару дней назад, так что Сэм наконец закончил возиться с трициклом, собрал его и рвался обкатать.

А тут Фрэджайл со своей блестящей идеей.

– Я хочу знать свой текущий уровень, – она упрямо смотрела в глаза, заставляя Сэма отводить взгляд.

– Хочешь – так делай, – пробормотал он. – Я не буду.

– Нет, ты будешь, – отчеканила она, – потому что я хочу знать текущий уровень нас всех!

Зачем? Что это ей даст? Сэм не спрашивал, недоумевал молча, и она как-то почувствовала в тот же миг, начала объяснять.

– Мне будет спокойней. Я знаю, что не могу больше прыгать, я пыталась, и ощущение такое, будто я вычерпала Берег до дна. Там ничего больше не осталось, но иногда я вижу во сне какие-то смутные образы…

Сэм снов не видел. Ну, то есть ему время от времени снился всякий бред: Лу верхом на зебре жонглирует яблоками, или, скажем, сама Фрэдж в рубашке из хиралевых кристаллов, звенящих при каждом движении, или Хиггс… сны с Хиггсом были самыми короткими, потому что обычно Сэм подскакивал от ужаса и просыпался. Потому что во сне Хиггс вытворял примерно то же самое, что и в реальности: делал грязные намеки, пытался потрогать, прижаться, и все это не отторгало, как прежде, а возбуждало…

Но ни разу с тех пор, как Амелия попрощалась, он не видела Берега во сне.

– Не хочу, – упрямо повторил он.

– Репатриация, – громко заявила Фрэджайл, и он уставился на нее. – Да-да, подумай об этом. Она идет в сцепке с ДУМом, ты же в курсе? Нет Берега, нет Шва – нет и возвращения.

Сэм угрюмо молчал. Так вот к чему она клонит.

– Или собираешься на практике проверить? Заглянуть как-нибудь к Мулам в гости, или к чертовым гребаным Деменсам? – она почему-то махнула рукой в сторону хиггсовского отсека. Странно, но Сэм иногда забывал, что Хиггс и Деменсы когда-то составляли одно целое. Казалось, этот придурок, который целыми днями просиживал над своими книжками, играл с Лу и каждый раз мрачнел, стоило вспомнить про Амелию, не имеет никакого отношения к террористам. Ну или имел когда-то очень давно, в другой жизни.

– Или ты собираешься умереть раз и навсегда? – не останавливалась Фрэдж. – Сунуться под грузовик, поймать пулю?

Он чувствовал, что будет дальше, поэтому предпочел пропустить.

– Хватит.

Сэм сдался, она угомонилась, и теперь у них было четыре пробы. Пусть он по-прежнему не любил иглы, но вместо конфеты Сэму достался поцелуй, и это была вполне достойная замена.

– Недели три, не меньше, – сказал Дедмэн. – Сами понимаете, Ситуация.

Что за Ситуация, уточнять не стал, и Сэм кивнул.

– Понимаем.

– Ситуация! М-м-м, хорошо звучит! А по сути, система в очередной раз обвалилась с понижением концентрации хиралия, – подытожил Хиггс.

Дедмэн снова покосился на него, потом на Сэма, на Лу – если это был какой-то безмолвный код, то Сэма ему не обучили.

– А как вообще?.. Ну, все остальное? Как… э… ваша жизнь?

Заикающийся Дедмэн – это что-то новенькое. Интересно, он из-за Хиггса?

– Нормально, – Сэм пожал плечами, – все тихо.

– Просто великолепно, если кому-то нравится жить в глуши без всякой связи с внешним миром: стены пустые, снабжение нерегулярное, а из всех развлечений – пара курьеров, списанных в утиль, и мелкая… – Хиггс посмотрел на Лу. Она прищурилась на него в ожидании продолжения. – Ладно, мелкая ничего так, только приставучая временами! И я еще забыл упомянуть о чрезвычайно разнообразном меню: белковая смесь, белковая смесь, и еще немного белковой…

Фрэджайл ухватила Хиггса за ухо и потянула к выходу. Дедмэн наблюдал с отвисшей челюстью, а потом снова повернулся к Сэму.

– Н-да, непросто вам приходится.

– Нормально. Он привыкнет. Мы уже привыкли.

– Признаться честно, я удивлен, – тот достал платок из кармана и начал протирать очки. – Не из-за тебя, не подумай! А вот Хиггс Монаган, это существо, это…

Ну какое там существо. Сэм был категорически не согласен.

– Он самый обычный человек. Как мы, не хуже и не лучше.

Дедмэн смотрел пораженно, качал головой. Убедить его точно не получится, а рассказывать, как Хиггс вчера вечером два часа ныл, что поедет с ними к Терминалу, потому что «вы, тупицы, не отличите научных исследований от фанатских сказочек!». В общем, ему книжек новых понадобилось скачать из сети. Целую кучу, судя по объему траффика, но Сэм махнул рукой. Пока читает – молчит, и то дело.

***

– Сзади, – отрезала Фрэджайл в ответ на просительный взгляд Хиггса. Он тут же ухмыльнулся, подвигал бровями.

– Давно ждал, когда ты это скажешь.

Она, наверное, окончательно смирилась с его привычкой ерничать и переводить все в пошлые шуточки, потому что даже внимания на последнюю выходку не обратила, уселась на трицикл и подождала, пока Хиггс не прицепит контейнеры. Потом он сел сзади, прижался к ее спине, обхватил руками… и тут же негодующе взвыл, когда получил ощутимый толчок локтем под ребра.

– Кажется, я уже один раз сказала – руки выше пояса не поднимать! Нужно еще повторить?

– Я упаду! – проскулил он.

– Сомневаюсь, – пробормотал Сэм. Последний раз проверил ремни на переноске Лу, сощурился на небо и надел очки. Фрэджайл пропустила его вперед: он знает эту дорогу, проехал здесь достаточно, чтобы выучить каждую кочку и ухаб, а она сама, да еще и с пассажиром, лучше пристроится в колею.

– Точно не хочешь, чтобы я повел? – спросил Хиггс.

– А тебе не кажется, что ты слишком долго был за рулем, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело? – в тон к нему отозвалась Фрэджайл. Он тихо хмыкнул – она не услышала, а больше почувствовала.

– Ты сейчас имеешь в виду мою конкретную неудачную поездку пару дней назад или глобальные свершения последних лет?

Глобальные свершения. Некоторое время Фрэджайл сражалась со смехом, переваривая его выбор слов – ну и управляла трициклом, разумеется. Поездка к Терминалу заняла целую кучу времени. Фрэджайл подозревала, что Сэм нарочно не торопится и выбирает самый безопасный маршрут из-за нее, но озвучивать не стала. Пусть развлекается, возможно, это было своеобразной расплатой за ее просьбу. Он даже попытался насупиться после того, как Фрэджайл закончила возню с пробирками, но она не дала ему ни единого шанса: притянула к себе и поцеловала.

Сэм, удивительно, сразу же отозвался, будто рассчитывал на подобное или просто чувствовал, что она так сделает. Его язык оказался у нее во рту, его руки – у нее на бедрах, и низкое, тихое ворчание, которое он издал, заставило Фрэджайл ненадолго пожалеть, что они вообще куда-то собрались.

– И то и другое, Хиггс.

Она ждала, что он начнет спорить, беситься, но вместо этого получила в свое распоряжение целых пять минут тишины, нарушаемой лишь шумом двигателей. Можно было даже насладиться дорогой: в ясную погоду горы казались не такими угрожающими, как прежде, с тяжелыми тучами, что цеплялись за вершины. Фрэджайл поймала себя на мысли: ей любопытно было бы увидеть, как склоны покрываются зеленью – первой травой, какими-то дикими цветами. Через сколько лет к ним вернется четкое разделение сезонов?

– У тебя волосы отросли, – внезапно заявил Монаган. – Это декларация феминности, отсутствие времени или наш альфа-курьер уже качает права?

– Что? – не поняла Фрэджайл.

– Судя по всему, ножницы запрещены в этом гостеприимном доме, равно как и бритвы.

– Ох. У Сэма есть бритва, – она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Да? Я искал и не нашел.

– Попробуй просто попросить. Иногда это работает.

Хиггс снова хмыкнул: сухой, колючий какой-то звук. Некоторое время Фрэджайл раздумывала над тем, чтобы стряхнуть его с трицикла. Просто из вредности, пусть он наконец принял все угрозы всерьез и не пытался облапать ее за грудь.

– Этот последний совет был для меня или все-таки для себя?

Ей пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, о чем он.

– О чем мне тебя просить?

– Не меня, его! Нашего прекрасного, но удивительно непонятливого курьера. Я, конечно, знаю, что он тормозной, но мог бы уже как-то ускориться, правда? И не в том смысле, о котором ты только что подумала, фу-фу-фу! Там все как раз обстоит наоборот – слишком быстро! А вот в остальных делах… Я о тебе беспокоюсь!

– Ух ты, – только и сумела выдохнуть Фрэджайл.

– Мы могли бы договориться.

– О чем?!

– Я займу ребенка на некоторое время. Ну, скажем, спою ей колыбельную, уложу спать и прослежу, чтобы маленькие ножки не протопали по полу в самый неподходящий момент. Что?! – возмутился он, когда Фрэджайл расхохоталась. – Ты еще не выслушала, что я хотел попросить взамен!

Она так и смеялась все время, пока они не вернулись в бункер. Хиггс пытался допытываться, чем вызвал такое веселье, но в итоге угрюмо замолчал.

– Мое дело – предложить! – обиженно заявил он, слезая с трицикла, когда Фрэджайл припарковалась у входа.

– Что с ним? – Сэм спустил на землю Лу, которой не терпелось размять ноги.

– Птица! Я видела, видела!.. – восторженно заверещала та. – Большая!..

Сэм отвязал первый контейнер, начал поднимать его, но тут Хиггс оттеснил его, буркнул что-то невнятное об идиотах, до которых с первого раза не доходит, и потащил контейнер в Убежище. Сэм уставился ему в спину и завис.

– Заботливый! – Фрэджайл остановилась рядом, изумленно покачала головой. Чего, интересно, Хиггс на этот раз добивался? – Знаешь, что предлагал, пока ехали?

Сэм покосился на нее, явно не ожидая ничего хорошего.

– Я, говорит, посижу с Лу, а вы можете заниматься сексом!

Он стянул солнцезащитные очки и повернулся, не скрывая изумления.

– Ага, – подтвердила Фрэджайл, – или что-то в этом духе, ты знаешь, как он выражается.

– Мне вот всегда было интересно, – Сэм подождал, пока Хиггс вернется за следующим контейнером и пройдет мимо них, бросая испепеляющие взгляды. – Когда вы с ним познакомились… ну и потом… он так же разговаривал?

Фрэджайл задумалась. Претенциозно? Возможно. Но иногда Хиггс боялся – называть вещи своими именами, обращаться к ней напрямую, просить о чем-то. Но хотя бы не пытался унизить и оскорбить.

– Примерно так же, минус навязчивая сексуализация.

Сэм понимающе хмыкнул.

– Прекратите меня обсуждать! – прорычал Хиггс, затаскивая последний контейнер. Пользуясь моментом, Лу проскользнула в бункер и достала самодельную ледянку, сделанную из куска пластика и веревки, объявила громко, чтобы все услышали:

– Кататься! Сэм, п’шли кататься! Ай, пошли!

– Прости, не получится, – Фрэджайл, присела перед ней, поправила перекрученный шарфик. – В детстве я любила кататься, но сейчас лучше воздержусь. А ты можешь сама? У Сэма болит спина, лучше он пока отдохнет, ладно?

Лу сморщила нос в разочарованной гримасе.

– Кататься?..

– Долбаный снег скоро растает, а ей надо развлечений? – Хиггс отнес последний контейнер, вернулся и стал рядом. Стянул перчатки, завозился с сигаретами. Фрэджайл и Сэм на него синхронно посмотрели, и он аж зашипел. – А теперь еще чего вам надо?..

– Лу, – нежно позвала Фрэджайл, – кажется, я нашла того, кто пойдет с тобой кататься.

– Не, – Хиггс помотал головой и отступил на шаг, – не-не-не, и не уговаривайте!.. Не собираюсь я!.. Не буду!.. отвали, мелкая!..

Спустя какое-то время Фрэджайл обнаружила, что нет ничего лучше, чем сидеть на свежем воздухе, укутанной в одеяло, пить кофе из термоса и наблюдать, как Хиггс в который раз затягивает на небольшой холмик ледянку с вопящей Лу.

Она бы в жизни не подумала, насколько это зрелище окажется умиротворяющим. И удовлетворяющим.

– Нормально справляется, – сказал Сэм. Прозвучало это наполовину удивленно, наполовину гордо, будто в этом была и его заслуга. Может, не так уж далеко от истины. Сэм обладал исключительной способностью прощать тех, кто причинил ему зло, причем особых усилий ему это не стоило. По крайней мере, внешне.

Ей самой требовалось гораздо больше времени и внутренних сражений. Но нет, размышлять об этом сейчас не хотелось. Фрэджайл сделала еще глоток: приправленный дымом от сигареты, которую курил Сэм, кофе казался еще вкуснее.

– Еще! Еще давай! – взвизгнула Лу.

Хиггс подтолкнул ее с горки и выпрямился, взъерошенный и красный.

– Конечно, мне не трудно, спасибо, что спросили! Я просто наслаждаюсь, таская десять килограммов вопящей мелочи туда-сюда по чертовому снежному склону! А то, что у меня лицо такое – это все от радости!

– Игс! – требовательно позвала Лу снизу. – Катай!

Он обреченно вздохнул и поплелся за ней, продолжая бормотать под нос:

– Просто невероятно. Такого я вообще не ожидал… когда ты уже устанешь, а?.. Ладно, ладно, я все понимаю: это месть за то, что я стрелял в капсулу, но ничего же не случилось? Живая, целая… Ох, да иду я уже! Не снимай эти ебаные рукавицы! Не вздумай! Ну что я тебе говорил!.. Ты вообще нормальная? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю…

Фрэджайл захихикала, повернулась к Сэму. У него оказалось совершенно ошеломленное, обалдевшее лицо.

– Так вот, оказывается, в чем дело! Тебе просто нужна была нянька!

– Не-а, – он покачал головой, – ничего подобного! Нет, и не смейся! Прекрати!..

***

– У меня есть виски, – сказала Фрэджайл, когда ужин подходил к концу.

– Охренеть, и ты молчала все это время?! – взвился Хиггс. – Серьезно?!

– Тихо, – шикнул Сэм, укладывая мелкую в кровать. Она уже за столом начала отрубаться, ложку мимо рта проносила. Хиггс специально не пялился, само выходило. Смешная она все-таки. Хорошо, что не убил.

– Если тихо – то никакого веселья, Сэмми, – сообщил он курьеру, пока Фрэдж ходила за бутылкой.

– А ты много знаешь о веселье, – сказал тот и даже не улыбнулся. Ладно, пусть. Под весельем они все что-то разное понимали, но Хиггс спорить не стал. А то еще вспомнят про тот гребаный самогон, от которого у него еще двое суток башка трещала.

Не вспомнили.

Плеснули виски на пару глотков: Хиггс сразу же поднял кружку к носу, принюхался. Пахло деревом, что ли, и чем-то копченым.

– Никак из старых папиных запасов?

Фрэдж усмехнулась – похоже, угадал. Сэм, тупица, наградил их обоих странным взглядом, и только когда Хиггс набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и решил произвести разъяснительную работу в этом клоповнике, соизволил объясниться:

– Утихни. Я знаю, что такое хороший виски. Приходилось пробовать.

– Тебе в двадцать один выдали персональный ключ от президентского винного погреба? Или как? – заинтересовался Хиггс.

– Мы будем пить или болтать? – спросила Фрэдж.

– Пить, лучше пить, – вклинился Сэм до того, как Хиггс успел ответить.

– Ладно, тогда тост! За то, чтобы…

– Ага, – буркнул Сэм, поднял свою кружку и опрокинул содержимое в рот. Фрэджайл слегка поджала губы в выражении легкого неодобрения, но тут же последовала его примеру. Хиггс не стал от них отставать.

Первый же глоток виски обжег горло, прокатился по пищеводу и растекся теплом внутри. Чертовски вкусный виски. Хиггс даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия, облизнулся, – а когда открыл, обнаружил, что Сэм наблюдает за ним из-под челки. Это было неожиданно, и не сказать, чтобы очень неприятно, но Хиггс все равно потер лицо рукой и поморщился.

– И почему я всегда был уверен, что у тебя проблемы со зрительным контактом, Сэмми-бой?

– Не обращай внимания, – посоветовала Фрэджайл – не ему, конечно, Сэму. – Рано или поздно он захочет общаться серьезно, и тогда перестанет нести всякую чушь.

– А может, я не хочу серьезно, – вздохнул Хиггс и протянул кружку за следующей порцией виски. – Может, моя Ка, полная скорби и темноты, настолько ранима, что прячется за масками и шуточками!

Он не выдержал, прыснул через пару секунд, захихикал, прикрывая рот рукой.

– Видели бы вы свои физиономии!..

– Тихо! – снова велел Сэм, покосился на малявку. Как уже успел понять Хиггс, волноваться было не о чем: спала она крепко и просыпаться по всяким пустякам привычки не имела.

– Милая, не могла бы ты… – Хиггс покачал в воздухе кружкой, побуждая Фрэджайл вспомнить о виски. Потом добавил, чтобы ее порадовать. – Пожалуйста? Не могла бы ты быть так любезна? Прошу?

– Беру обратно свои слова про «общаться серьезно», – вздохнула она. Но виски налила, хоть на этом спасибо.

– Поверь, ты сама этого не хочешь! – беззаботно заявил он. – Так, ладно, а теперь точно будет тост!

– Почему? – подал голос Сэм.

Ну что за придурок. Почему ему всегда нужно до всего докапываться, не может просто забить и наслаждаться жизнью? Нет, он вроде пытается… пытался, и все равно ж ничего не вышло.

Хиггс глубоко вздохнул, покачал головой.

– Потому что, Сэмми, ты первый начнешь плакать, и вовсе не от аллергии. А это всегда чертовски неприятно: глаза печет, в груди давит, а потом вся морда опухнет… гадость, в общем! Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы слез было меньше! Что опять не так? – застонал он в ответ на пристальный взгляд Фрэджайл.

– Ничего, – она покачала головой, торопливо глотнула и прикусила губу. Ох, черт возьми. И ее научил, что ли?

– Не собирай его дурные привычки, – посоветовал Хиггс. – Твои губы мне больше нравятся целыми, а не обкусанными в лохмотья.

Он поднял руку, чтобы прикоснуться – не к ней, а всего лишь к воздуху рядом с ее лицом, подчеркивая сказанное, и Фрэдж не отстранилась. Посмотрела на него из-под прикрытых век и ничего не сказала.

– Так что там случилось? – Сэм смотрел в свою кружку так, будто на дне были спрятаны все тайны мироздания.

– Там – это где? – терпеливо спросил Хиггс. – Уточни, пожалуйста, а то ведь я мысли не читаю!

– С Амелией. Если серьезно, – Сэм поднял голову. – Почему такой как ты пошел с ней?

– Такой. Как. Я, – медленно повторил он. – Что ты имеешь в виду, Сэмми?

Фрэджайл издала какой-то тихий, неопределенный звук, и тоже посмотрела на Сэма в ожидании объяснений.

– Ты чересчур умный, – припечатал Сэм, и не успел Хиггс рассыпаться в благодарностях, что тот наконец оценил его непревзойденные интеллектуальные способности, продолжил. – И убивать ты никого не собирался. Причинять боль и все такое прочее. Ты знаешь, каково это, поэтому вряд ли хотел навредить кому-то еще.

Хиггс сжал челюсти. Попытался расслабиться, но все тело будто мелко вибрировало, от алкоголя или всего услышанного, непонятно.

– Ты хочешь знать, как я увидел ее, сияющую огнем и светом, и как она протянула руки ко мне, когда я думал, что потерялся? Как она дала мне цель и смысл и позволила верить, что мои страдания скоро закончатся? – он улыбнулся как можно мягче, пряча острые кончики зубов. – И дала знание, что я несу человечеству именно то, что ему действительно необходимо? И как успокоила меня, когда я валялся в грязи и рыдал от отчаянья, потому что не мог помочь тем людям, которые позаботились обо мне? Впервые увидели во мне живое существо, а не какую-то вещь, которую можно хватать и швырять, и бить из-за того, что я хочу есть, или просто потому, что я двигаюсь или дышу?

Они все-таки добились своего. Хиггс выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, не дергаться под их взглядами.

– Ну и потом, конечно, она не скупилась на авансы. ДУМ, выше которого ни у кого не было? Получи! Способности, от безграничности которых голова шла кругом? Проще простого! Она на средствах не экономила, доставала их как фокусник из шляпы! Шикарное было времечко!

– До тех пор, пока тебе крышу не сорвало, – тихо сказала Фрэджайл и тут же добавила. – Хотя, подожди-ка, это случилось довольно быстро.

– Но ты все пропустила, – Хиггс наставил на нее указательный палец, помолчал немного, а потом ухмыльнулся. – Наверное, все-таки что-то почувствовала, но…

– Не хотела верить, – она кивнула, заканчивая предложение вместо него.

– А потом Амелия заставила тебя принести жертву.

Ну какие твари его за язык дергали! Тупица-Сэм со своими откровениями в самый неподходящий момент! Почему ему всегда больше всех нужно, а?

– Что? – моргнула Фрэджайл. – О чем он говорит?

Голос у нее взлетел, сделался тонким, нервным. Хиггс наградил Сэма кислым взглядом, одним глотком допил виски. Пожал плечами. Когда оттягивать больше стало невозможно, заговорил.

– Что-нибудь важное. Очень дорогое, драгоценное даже. Мы все жертвуем своим богам, правда? Зовут их по-разному, но смысл всегда одинаковый. Что-то очень важное, такое, как будто часть тебя, рука или нога, или… ой, да хватит, ты уже все прекрасно поняла! – он фыркнул и отвернулся от Фрэджайл. Не хотел видеть ее лицо, бледное, с блестящими глазами и лихорадочным румянцем.

Пусть даже Сэм будет вместо нее: нахохлившийся какой-то, мрачный.

– Ну ахуеть! – преувеличенно бодро заявил Хиггс. – Это должна была быть веселая пьянка, а не черт знает что! Я же предупреждал!..

– Хорошо, – очень медленно, очень четко произнесла Фрэджайл. И протянула руку. Положила ее на стол, перевернула ладонью вверх и протянула вперед. Хиггс пялился как дурак, даже придумать не мог, что сказать в ответ. – Буду считать, ты извинился.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава со взрослым рейтингом.

Ее рука лежала на столе какое-то время, а потом Хиггс медленно, будто нехотя, положил свою сверху. Пальцы у него были длинные, Сэм вспомнил черный отпечаток на коже Фрэджайл, оставшийся после возвращения с Берега – это же Хиггс ее трогал тогда, цеплялся, чтобы выбраться!

Фрэдж сжала руку, притягивая его чуть ближе, провела большим пальцем по костяшкам туда-сюда. Хиггс молчал, будто ему кто-то язык вырвал, свел плечи вперед и смотрел исподлобья, недоверчиво. С опаской даже. И чего ему бояться, интересно? Наверное, это вообще они бояться должны, не он!

Но Сэму было не страшно. Не так, как раньше, и непонятно – это потому, что он сам изменился? Или потому что Хиггс оказался Хиггсом: иногда вредный, иногда тупой (пусть даже и охрененно умный, одно другому не мешает!), иногда бесит так, что смотреть невозможно, а иногда к нему притронуться хочется. Самому, добровольно.

Или вот, смотреть, как Фрэдж трогает. Ей вообще это здорово удавалось – прикасаться. Сэм поначалу и не сообразил, совсем недавно распробовал. Может быть, она тоже научилась: неспешно, шаг за шагом. Палец за пальцем, с указательного до мизинца и обратно, а потом еще большой не забыть.

Хиггс расслабился, морщины на лбу у него постепенно разгладились – не все, осталась какая-то тревожная складка у переносицы. Правильно все-таки он предупреждал: читать дневники одно, слушать про все, что было, другое. Зачем его били, почему? Сэм такое в голову не мог уложить, а если пытался, внутри что-то сопротивлялось, ворочалось со скрипом.

Фрэджайл все держала Хиггса, гладила. И когда отстранилась, сначала похлопала его по руке легонько: вот, мол, держи. Это все твое, и абсолютно безвозмездно. Никаких богов, никаких жертв.

– Так себе вечеринка, – смотреть, как Хиггс пытается улыбнуться, было почти мучительно. – Только зря потратила хороший виски, красотка!

Они все синхронно покосились на бутылку и обнаружили, что там осталось еще две трети. Сэм фыркнул.

– Пьяницы из нас херовые.

– Это точно, Сэмми-бой!

Фрэджайл закатила глаза.

– Я не предлагала никому напиться. Или ты забыл разницу между «надраться до беспамятства» и…

– … «немного выпить и расслабиться» – конечно же нет! – Хиггс отодвинул пустую кружку и встал. – Что ж, это был милый вечер. Спасибо, что пригласили и все такое, но я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он сбегал уже второй раз. Сэма это не то чтобы беспокоило, скорее неуютно как-то становилось.

– Я сейчас вернусь, – бросил он Фрэджайл и устремился за Хиггсом. Догнал того в коридоре, получил в награду косой взгляд сверху вниз – абсолютно трезвый, равнодушный.

– Решил проверить, доберусь ли до нужного места? Не волнуйся, исчезать не собираюсь, но можешь запереть для надежности, – ни на секунду не притормаживая, Хиггс зашел в пустой отсек. Сэм последовал за ним – надо было что-то сказать, как-то… извиниться, что ли? Но они же ничего не сделали. Извиниться за Амелию? За человека, который оставил шрамы у Хиггса на коже?

– Что-то еще хочешь знать? – Хиггс устало плюхнулся на пол, взял планшет. – Валяй, спрашивай, тебе сегодня везет, Сэм.

Он никогда не называл по имени, коверкал по-своему и прозвища выдумывал. Сэм уставился Хиггсу в глаза, силился понять, что у того в башке происходит, но все бессмысленно.

– Я просто думал… должен был раньше… я же видел тебя с ней тогда, на Берегу…

И разговаривать с таким Хиггсом было трудно, еще труднее, чем обычно. Он даже не дразнил, не издевался, просто ждал молча, и это само по себе было чертовски странно.

Сэм шагнул ближе, обхватил ладонями его лицо. Так оно казалось еще более узким, а глаза бегали, будто Хиггс судорожно пытался решить, что предпринять. Или угадать, чего ждать от Сэма. Бессмысленно: Сэм не знал сам.

Он прижался губами к губам Хиггса, узким и плотно сомкнутым, тронул их языком – спрашивая разрешения, уговаривая – и Хиггс открыл рот навстречу, не издавая ни звука. На вкус он был как виски, и пока Сэм целовал его, опьянел еще сильней. От тишины, настороженной и непривычной, от того, как щетина кололась, когда Сэм своей щекой об его подбородок потерся. От того, какие мягкие у Хиггса волосы оказались на голове, когда Сэм в них руками зарылся, и кожа была тонкая на лице, тонкая и очень светлая, слишком нежная по контрасту с пальцами, которыми Сэм его по щекам гладил.

Хиггс был весь какой-то текучий, нестабильный – хотелось вцепиться в него покрепче, чтобы не вывернулся из рук, но Сэм не мог. Он вообще раньше не думал, что так сможет: схватить и поцеловать. И оторваться никак не получается.

Только когда воздух в легких совсем закончился, Сэм отстранился, дыхание перевел. Но руки не убрал, так и держал Хиггса, прижался на мгновение лбом к его лбу и тут же отодвинулся, уставился в глаза, пытаясь отыскать там… что-то важное, наверное? Ответы, блядь, на все вопросы мира? Ну или хотя бы на один-единственный, самый срочный сейчас?

Хиггс облизал губы, пока взгляд его метался: в глаза Сэму, вниз, на его рот, снова в глаза.

– Чего остановился? – пробормотал он. – Курьер, ну честное слово, сколько…

Это самое «сколько» Сэм уже в рот поймал, каждую букву с языка снял, что называется. Язык у Хиггса и правда был умелый, гибкий. Мягкий и упругий одновременно, и приятно теплый. Вовсе не противный, когда его первым облизываешь.

Сэм опустил руки ниже, почти не сжимал уже, только гладил Хиггса где-то за ушами, отстраненно удивляясь, почему тот инициативу не торопится перехватывать. Не то чтобы это сильно беспокоило, Сэм далеко заходить не собирался. Ему и так оказалось достаточно – трогать Хиггса, ловить его дыхание, запах, тепло кожи.

Хиггс издал какой-то тихий, низкий звук – такого Сэм от него еще никогда не слышал, поэтому сразу остановился. С Хиггсом и так всегда непонятно было, хорошо ему или плохо: все человеческие реакции, которые Сэму и так с трудом читать удавалось, у этого были наизнанку вывернуты.

Сэм тут же назад шагнул, отстранился, вглядываясь с тревогой. Хиггс смотрел из-под прикрытых ресниц, облизывался.

– Что не так?

– Тупица, – оказывается, это слово можно было и ласково произнести. Нежно даже, так, что внутри жаром разливалось. – У тебя руки дрожат.

Действительно дрожали. От собственной храбрости, от наглости этой внезапной, и от того, как хотелось еще пальцами по его коже водить. Все исследовать, потрогать, лепесток уха этот острый обвести.

– Так мило, – выдохнул Хиггс. Улыбнулся слабой, пьяной улыбкой. – Все из-за меня?.. Я польщен, Сэмми…

– Я бы на твои сейчас посмотрел.

Улыбка стала шире, демонстрируя острые клыки. Планшет валялся на полу рядом с Хиггсом, а руки засранец прятал за спиной. Ну, что ж, как хочет.

Сэм выпрямился – пока наклонялся над Хиггсом, даже забыл, как спина болела. Обо всем забыл, все неважным казалось: так оно обычно бывает, когда привязываешься? С Амелией было так? С Люси? С Лу?..

– Тебе лучше вернуться, – сказал Хиггс, и голос его опять показался слишком мягким, слишком низким. – Не заставляй ее ждать.

Сэм кивнул, как в ступоре, и отправился к Фрэджайл.

***

Она натянула одеяло до подбородка, едва Сэм открыл дверь, и заговорила, стоило ему только переступить порог.

– У тебя несколько вариантов на выбор. Ты отвернешься и сделаешь вид, что ничего не случилось, а я оденусь и переберусь на другую кровать.

Сэм покосился на стопку ее вещей, аккуратно сложенных рядом.

– Или ты можешь выключить свет, раздеться сам и присоединиться ко мне.

Фрэджайл была готова к любому ответу. Она знала, что сильно рискует, но то ли алкоголь придал храбрости, то ли Хиггс. Все, что он сказал, в очередной раз напомнило о потерянном времени – и о том, что она продолжает терять каждую минуту.

Сэм не глядя хлопнул по панели управления освещением. Фрэджайл зажмурилась, сердце у нее в груди разогналось в два раза быстрее. Вот глупость, все же хорошо?

– Ладно, – откуда-то из темноты донесся голос. – В смысле, второй вариант. Только Лу сначала проверю.

Фрэджайл улыбнулась, потом беззвучно захихикала. Лу спала крепким сном, об этом можно было не беспокоиться. Но она могла сказать не глядя, что Сэм все равно наклонился, слушая ее дыхание, поправил одеяльце и на секунду прикоснулся к ручке или ножке. Он всегда так делал, и сегодня не было исключением.

Фрэджайл немного поерзала под одеялом, пытаясь приготовиться и прекрасно осознавая, что к этому невозможно быть готовой. Ну, по крайней мере, она предприняла все возможное – оставалось только ждать.

При необходимости, оказывается, Сэм мог двигаться очень, очень тихо. Она только и услышала шелест ткани да щелчки застежек, которые он расстегивал, чтобы избавиться от одежды. А потом матрас чуть прогнулся под тяжестью его тела, и Сэм лег рядом. Легкий порыв воздуха донесся до Фрэджайл, когда он забрался под одеяло пару секунд спустя. Она сделала несколько вдохов и выдохов перед тем, как повернуться на бок, и оказалась с ним лицом к лицу. Ну, по крайней мере, вроде бы так, темнота была довольно густой, и Фрэджайл могла только предполагать, но не видеть.

А потом Сэм протянул руку и коснулся ее руки под одеялом, и это вроде как было разрешение и просьба одновременно, и Фрэджайл потянулась к нему. Сначала ткнулась губами куда-то в плечо, фыркнула и подвинулась выше, и попыталась поцеловать, но Сэм отстранился, забормотал торопливо и сбивчиво:

– Понимаешь, Хиггс. Он совсем не такой, каким пытается показаться. И я помню, что он сделал, забыть это все не получится, но Хиггс. Понимаешь, есть в нем что-то такое, я не знаю, как ему удается…

Фрэджайл могла бы предложить много вариантов. Но вместо этого она прижалась ртом к его рту, перехватила его руку и потянула вниз, раскрываясь перед ним, направляя его пальцы между своих бедер.

Он пах как Хиггс, и, вне всяких сомнений, он целовал Хиггса. Был ли это отчаянный, сминающий губы поцелуй, или нежное, изучающее прикосновение? Они трогали друг друга как-то еще или в этот раз сумели остановиться?

Нет, не стоило думать об этом, не стоило даже представлять их рядом. Не сейчас, это точно.

Сэм издал слабое хныканье, когда Фрэджайл направила два его пальца к своему входу. Она была мокрой и готовой для него, и он должен был узнать об этом сам – и кажется, ему понравилось. Нет, точно понравилось. Он подвинулся чуть ближе, и Фрэджайл ощутила твердость его члена совсем рядом. Она отпустила его руку и скользнула пальцами по всей длине ствола, пытаясь представить то, что не могла увидеть.

Сэм зашипел, но тут же снова прижался – целуя ее, трогая языком ее язык и одновременно с этим проталкивая пальцы глубже, проворачивая их внутри. Так, как уже делал раньше, на Берегу, и Фрэджайл прерывисто выдохнула. Толкнула Сэма, переворачивая на спину, и он послушался, как ей показалось – с облегчением.

Она перекатилась, оказываясь наверху, и потянула за собой одеяло, прячась то ли от Луизы, то ли от самой себя. Сэм, казалось, совсем не возражал. Он только потянулся к ней и удивленно хмыкнул, натыкаясь на топ из плотной ткани, закрывающий грудь.

– У девушки должны быть секреты, – пробормотала Фрэджайл, и улыбнулась, пусть он и не мог видеть.

– Ладно, – хмыкнул Сэм, огладил рукой внутреннюю поверхность ее бедра, собираясь вернуть свои пальцы туда, где они находились несколько секунд назад, но у Фрэджайл была идея получше. Она хотела его член в себе. Не язык и не пальцы, хотя это и было изумительно хорошо, но терпеть больше сил не оставалось.

– Как думаешь, – произнесла она тихо-тихо, на грани шепота, – мы могли бы уже?..

Продолжать не нужно было, вместо всех объяснений Фрэджайл чуть двинулась вперед, соединяя их тела там, где это сейчас казалось нужнее всего.

Сэм застыл – если бы не шум его дыхания, быстрого и сбивчивого, она бы уже начала беспокоиться. Его рука по-прежнему лежала на ноге Фрэджайл, но гладить ее он перестал. Пока не отстранялся, но был напряжен точно струна, которую натянули до упора.

– Эй, – тихонько позвала Фрэджайл, почти взмолилась. – Скажи хоть что-нибудь, Сэм.

Он мог просто оттолкнуть, она бы поняла. Даже без слов, просто сделать что-то, что угодно, потому что терпеть дальше было невозможно, и все последние силы уходили только на то, чтобы не сорваться, не начать думать, что это она…

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Сэм и вздрогнул всем телом, Фрэджайл ощутила волну, и следующую тоже. – Если ты не против, пожалуйста? – выдавил он, запинаясь на каждом слове.

Фрэджайл зажмурилась, прикусила губу. Что там сказал Хиггс о дурных привычках?..

Она обхватила рукой член Сэма и направила его, опустилась так медленно, как только могла, пытаясь заново привыкнуть к ощущениям. И радуясь каждой капле смазки, потраченной не зря: дождь изменил ее тело, уничтожив большую часть естественных преимуществ молодого и здорового организма. В конце концов, спасибо хоть что-то осталось.

Это была последняя горькая капля сожаления, а потом и она растворилась. В темноте, когда больше ничего не осталось кроме связи между ними, Фрэджайл почувствовала руки Сэма на своей талии, и двинула бедрами вперед, принимая его член целиком. Было больно, самую малость, непривычно – она отвыкла, не могла вспомнить свой последний раз, но было и чудесно тоже. Она не могла кричать, почти не видела, но ощущала каждой клеточкой своего тела, и это было ослепительно ярко.

Она не шевелилась несколько секунд, пытаясь привыкнуть, и Сэм не подгонял, позволяя ей выбирать нужный ритм. Фрэджайл начала двигаться: сначала медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как скользит его член внутри, постепенно наращивая темп, желая, чтобы трение было больше, а толчки – сильнее.

Сэм застонал сквозь зубы, потом резко отдернул руку и прижал ее ко рту, заглушая звук. Наверное. Фрэджайл могла только догадываться. Может быть, когда-нибудь они и смогут заняться сексом при свете – настоящем, не в серой пелене Берега. Но сейчас темнота была комфортной. Обволакивающей, теплой, и Фрэджайл продолжала раскачиваться на его члене вперед и назад, подбираясь с каждой секундой все ближе к разрядке.

– Стой, стой! – вдруг пробормотал Сэм, почти спихнул ее, но тут же подхватил обеими руками, усаживая на бедро. – Мне нужно… сейчас… подожди… прости, прости…

– Не страшно, – выдохнула Фрэджайл, и тут же почувствовала, как Сэм провел пальцами между ее ног, отыскивая клитор. И, черт возьми, вынужденная остановка стала казаться не такой уж плохой. Сэм продышался как-то, притянул ее к себе, поцеловал, извиняясь, и снова вошел в нее. Второй раз принять его член оказалось еще проще: он просто скользнул на место, туда, где Фрэджайл хотела его, именно под тем углом, что нравился ей больше всего.

Вот если бы это длилось вечно. Нет, ну или хотя бы просто дольше. От подступающего оргазма все тело вибрировало, а разум вдруг сделался оглушающе, восхитительно пустым. Фрэджайл помнила, что они должны быть тихими почему-то, и она стискивала челюсти, чтобы ни один стон не вырвался наружу, и сжималась внутри, ощущая себя настолько заполненной, настолько привязанной…

Сэм все-таки кончил первым. Зашипел сквозь зубы, бессвязно выругался, но просунул руку между их сплетенными телами, мокрыми от пота, и гладил Фрэджайл, кружил кончиками пальцев и тер до тех пор, пока она ощутила – вот это точно все.

Дальше она потерялась. Несколько минут или часов только лежала и вздрагивала и хватала ртом воздух, когда тело приказывало ей – дыши. Сквозь этот фейерверк ощущений, эмоций, сквозь мысль о том, что они разделили все это на двоих с Сэмом, наконец дошли до финала и одновременно начали что-то новое. Может быть, не столь идеально и шикарно, как хотелось, но тем не менее.

Она медленно приходила в сознание. Понимала, что лежит на кровати, вся мокрая – чертовски теплые у Сэма были одеяла, – и улыбается с закрытыми глазами. И что Сэм рядом, она слышала его дыхание и чувствовала его руку на плече, легкие поглаживания, почти неощутимые. Потом он придвинулся, чуть прикоснулся губами к ее щеке и тут же отстранился. Скатился с кровати и исчез в темноте.

***

Что ж, он облажался. Это можно было предсказать, но Сэм все надеялся, что как-то сумеет, справится. Но Фрэдж оказалась слишком близко, слишком быстро, и паника пополам с возбуждением довершила начатое.

А потом еще и сбежал – ну что за глупость, идиотизм! Недаром Хиггс его тупицей называет! Теперь Фрэджайл подумает, что из-за нее. Нужно было остаться, объяснить как-то. Побыть с ней – хотелось же, он поймал это желание, почти мимолетное. Удивился, но тут же отпустил.

Вот дурак. Смеяться хотелось, такой дурак. Повезло Фрэдж, связалась с сумасшедшим… Связалась. Слово было хорошее, Сэм его повторил пару раз, во рту покатал. Как связь. Как нить между ними, даже такая корявая, стянутая кое-как из обрывков.

А вот и красивые метафоры подвезли. Меньше надо Хиггса слушать, как он мелет языком про всякую ерунду.

В дверь тихонько поскреблись, и Фрэджайл просунула голову внутрь. Волосы у нее растрепались, торчали во все стороны без геля и привычной укладки. Она сощурилась от света, потом перевела взгляд вниз, на Сэма, и протиснулась в ванную комнату. Он мимоходом отметил: в одеяло завернулась, а ноги босые.

Подошла к нему, остановилась рядом.

– Замерзнешь!

– Это не из-за тебя, – Сэм помотал головой и подтянул колени еще ближе. Только сейчас сообразил, что надо бы одеться, а не сидеть голой жопой на полу. Вот только не до того было. – Прости, что так получилось.

– Как? – Фрэджайл спиной привалилась к стене, соскользнула вниз. Устроилась на приличном расстоянии справа от него, запустила пятерню в спутанные волосы и попыталась прочесать их, а на деле только больше растрепала. Сэм не хотел смотреть, но все равно наблюдал краем глаза. – Весьма неплохо получилось, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

Кажется, она улыбалась. Щеки у нее порозовели, это точно, и двигалась она неспешно, говорила медленней, чем обычно, выглядела расслабленной.

Или это все одеяло и прическа, они виноваты.

– Я, знаешь ли, чуть не забыла, что мы должны соблюдать тишину, – фыркнула Фрэджайл, и Сэм тоже слабо улыбнулся. Покосился на собственную руку: кровоподтек вышел знатный, с четко различимыми отметинами от зубов. Но хотя бы не заорал во весь голос, не разбудил Лу.

– В следующий раз пойдем в мастерскую. Может, лучше получится. Я буду стараться… ну, чего?!

Фрэджайл повернулась к нему, и она буквально сияла.

– Ты, что же, думал, мне не понравилось? Поэтому сбежал?

Сэм дернул плечом. И поэтому, и еще потому, что было слишком много всего сразу: ее рук на его коже, ее тела, прикосновений, ее запаха и тихих звуков дыхания. Он не мог отодвинуть ее, оттолкнуть, потому что сам хотел, чтобы осталась, и от такого противоречия становилось еще хуже.

Он облажался. Вот короткая история.

И это даже не все.

Он прочистил горло, пытаясь подобрать слова, но Фрэджайл уже снова начала говорить.

– Это было здорово. На самом деле хорошо. Я волновалась как безумная, знаешь, – она фыркнула, немного нервно, махнула рукой на свое тело. – Все это работает не так, как надо, но все-таки работает.

Сэм снова откашлялся.

– Прости. Я должен был предупредить. Чтобы ты не волновалась из-за… фертильности. После того, что случилось с Люси, я об этом позаботился. Ну и всякое другое дерьмо… Бриджесы меня проверяли, я чистый.

Фрэджайл смотрела на него какое-то время, и Сэм невольно заерзал под ее взглядом. Что теперь не так?

– Ладно, – медленно произнесла она в конце концов. – Это не необходимая информация, но я благодарна, что ты ей поделился.

– Хорошо, – он кивнул и опустил голову ниже.

– Фертильность, – медленно произнесла Фрэджайл, – не является проблемой. Темпоральный дождь уничтожил все мои шансы когда-нибудь зачать ребенка. Не то чтобы я думала об этом раньше, – она на мгновение скривилась, – а теперь тем более. Зачем, когда есть Лу?..

Она считала Лу и собственным ребенком тоже. Сэм чувствовал это уже давно, только все равно колебался: хорошо ли для них всех быть связанными вот так? Еще на пару витков плотнее, ближе? Может быть, он сумеет привыкнуть.

И потом, ему ведь тоже понравилось, так ведь? Здесь было совсем иначе, чем на Берегу: острее как-то, глубже, полнее. И, блядь, он испугался от того, как хорошо было. И Фрэдж вот напугал.

Он покосился на нее. Испуганной она не выглядела, это точно.

– Хочешь в душ первой? – предложил Сэм.

– Не я тут сижу на полу голая и потная, – она выразительно подвигала бровями. Сэм неосознанно фыркнул в ответ, дернул плечом. Кажется, Фрэджайл придвинулась еще ближе, но он не возражал.

– Ну. Горячей воды мало осталось. Хиггс заплыв устроил вечером. Нахер ему столько воды, ты мне скажи?.. Он здоровенный, конечно, но тощий. Чего ему отмывать?

Фрэдж склонила голову, смотрела заинтересованно. Делала вид, что понятия не имеет, к чему он клонит.

– В общем, мы могли бы воду сэкономить! – выпалил Сэм. – Ты. И я. В душе. Ой, ладно, ну догадалась уже!

– Я просто пытаюсь сообразить, действительно ли ты этого хочешь, – мягко сказала она.

– А я о чем тебе толкую? – Сэм прикусил губу, чтобы не улыбаться. Жаль, что он не мог видеть ее там, в комнате. Какое лицо у нее было в тот момент, когда его член оказался у нее внутри. Оставалось только представлять: может быть, она глаза прикрыла. Или наоборот, как он, глядела в темноту все время, пытаясь хоть очертания рассмотреть. Чтобы хоть немножко. – Конечно, хочу, – пробормотал Сэм. Встал на ноги, ухватил одеяло, в которое Фрэдж закрутилась, будто в кокон, и подтолкнул к душевой кабинке.

– А места нам хватит? – продолжала она дразнить.

– Не знаю, – Сэм включил воду и отвернулся. Пусть делает, что хочет, не маленькая уже. Может, в следующий раз выйдет получше, и тогда он ее на руках притащит в чертов душ, даже вымыться поможет. Сам, вот этими вот руками!

Он не слышал, как она скинула одеяло, как зашла в душ. Просто почувствовал в какой-то момент, что Фрэджайл была рядом, и потеснился в сторону, чтобы она поместилась. Заметил краем глаза, что свой мудреный топ с ремешками она тоже наконец сняла. Правда, от горячей воды шел пар, так что рассмотреть ничего нельзя было. Не то чтобы он собирался. У них что-то вроде сделки: Фрэдж его не трогает, когда не надо, он на нее не пялится.

Да, точно, вот так стало немного полегче.

– Передай мне мыло, пожалуйста, – попросила она.

– Ага.

Сэм протянул руку не глядя, подождал немного, а потом повернулся. Фрэджайл спокойно смотрела на него, вот только в глазах у нее черти плясали.

– Я думаю, следующий раз можно воспользоваться предложением Хиггса. Отправим его присматривать за Лу, а сами продолжим. Я думаю, прямо с того места, на котором и остановились. Ну или что-нибудь новенькое придумаем…

Вид у нее очень хитрый. Сэм не выдержал, набрал в ладонь воды и брызнул Фрэджайл в лицо. Она пискнула – нет, правда, звук был просто замечательный, – и шлепнула его по руке в ответ.

– Серьезно? Нет, ты вот это сейчас серьезно?

– Прекрати меня дразнить.

– А я дразню? И в мыслях не было, – серьезно сообщил он и снова брызнул на нее водой. Просто чтобы проверить, не показалось ли: Фрэджайл умеет визжать. Очень тихо, но славно. И от воды у нее волосы вьются.

И даже если его трясет, когда он к ней прикасается, то не страшно. Рано или поздно, наверное, прекратится. Главное, что Фрэджайл не против – то ли не замечает, то ли внимания не обращает. Она тоже волнуется, она сказала.

***

– Что у нас сегодня на завтрак? Шницель кордон-блю под трюфельным соусом?

Мелкая поморщилась и заявила:

– Фу!

– Никакое это не фу, а очень даже вкуснейшее мясо с начинкой из сыра и ветчины. Думаю, тебе бы понравилось, – доверительно сообщил Хиггс, но она все равно смотрела с подозрением. – Не надо так переживать, мелюзга, никто не посмеет лишить тебя этой прекрасной белковой каши… с комочками, – он поднял ложку только затем, чтобы уронить ее в миску и душераздирающе вздохнуть. – Кто сегодня был шеф-поваром? Поздравляю, получилось еще гораздо отвратительней, чем обычно!

Фрэджайл и Сэм переглянулись.

– Я-то думал, что это блюдо трудно испортить, но вы умудряетесь каждый раз удивлять по-новому! Жребий бросаете, что ли?

– Не нравится – не ешь, – Сэм подтянул к себе миску, зачерпнул полную ложку отвратительного варева, закинул в рот, прожевал и пожал плечами. – Нормально.

– Или сам готовь, – предложила Фрэджайл. Хиггс уставился на нее в шоке.

– Милая! Я готовлю только коварные замыслы и отвратительные козни, а не это жалкое подобие овсянки! Хотя нет, говоря об овсянке, я оскорбляю это прекрасное блюдо, нет! У вас тут какая-то адская похлебка из соплей с грязью!

Фрэджайл фыркнула.

– Ну и ладно.

Она тоже ела, да еще и с аппетитом. Не кричала, не пыталась выставить Хиггса за дверь. И Сэм сидел тихо, только помогал мелкой, когда сама не справлялась.

Великие боги, а ведь не показалось. Утром, когда он их только увидел, Хиггс сразу почувствовал: что-то изменилось. В воздухе витало нечто необъяснимое, начнешь рассказывать – полное безумие выйдет, но он кожей ощутил, как между ними что-то поменялось. Может быть, эти их переглядочки стали более частыми, загадочными. И на неосознанные прикосновения Фрэджайл Сэм стал меньше вскидываться. Она от этого никогда не избавится, это точно: похлопать по плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание, притронуться к боку, проходя мимо. Она раньше и с Хиггсом так делала, постоянно, незаметно.

Потом перестала.

Он скучал.

Сэм никого не трогал, разумеется, куда ему, но он смотрел. Чуть дольше, чем обычно, чуть более пристально. Задерживался взглядом на Фрэдж, когда думал, что она не видит, отслеживал, как она двигается. Даже сел чуть ближе, чем обычно, отодвигаться не стал.

Они потрахались. Вот в чем было дело! Хиггс ощутил странное: одна его половина будто возликовала – ну наконец-то придурки решились! Пусть даже под одеялом, в миссионерской позе – они сделали это! Но вторая половина щедро разбавила радость горечью, такой мерзкой, что аж во рту противно стало, и вовсе не от отвратительной еды.

Он завидовал? Разумеется. Ревновал? Еще бы! Причем кого больше – это тот еще вопрос. Он ненавидел их – со всей силой, со всей страстью, на которую был способен! А еще завидовал самой черной завистью, хотел, чтобы они умерли, прямо сейчас, немедленно, мгновенно и помучились как можно дольше…

– Игс, – мелкая повторила его имя уже раз пять, и когда Хиггс наконец глянул на нее, протянула ему несколько зеленых травинок. – ‘итамины, Игс!

Он моргнул. Ну да, разумеется. Луиза всегда умудрялась как-то вернуть его на землю. Может, для этого они и были сделаны изначально, эти Бридж-Бэби.

Хиггс вздохнул, сгреб чертов кресс-салат и отправил в рот. Витамины, значит. Он и так жрал таблетки горстями каждый день, даже привык.

– Продолжай в том же духе, – посоветовал он мелочи. – Игнорируй гормоны, витающие в нашем свежем рециркулированном воздухе, и сохранишь здравомыслие.

Она нахмурилась и снова вернулась к своей миске: разговор, мол, закончен.

– Это ужасно, что ты не осознаешь разницы между вкусной едой и питательной. Зато твоим вкусовым рецепторам предстоит столько интересного в будущем!

– Гребаная пицца, – сказал вдруг Сэм. – Напомнил мне. Интересно, кто-нибудь может доставить сюда пиццу?

– Вряд ли, – Фрэджайл была чертовски прагматичной, как и всегда. – Расстояние от ближайшей пекарни слишком большое.

– Ты слишком далеко забрался в своей попытке спрятаться от людей, Сэмми, – сказал Хиггс после того, как сумел сглотнуть слюну. Одна мысль о пицце с толстой корочкой, с ветчиной и помидорами и расплавленным сыром сверху вызвала голодные спазмы в желудке. Он неохотно взялся за ложку, начал есть. – Цивилизация, знаешь ли, не самая плохая штука. У них есть электронные библиотеки, шоколад и видеоролики с котиками.

– К чему ты клонишь? – сощурился на него Сэм.

Фрэджайл закатила глаза.

– Он хочет, чтобы ты подключил Убежище к хиралевой сети. С учетом того, что продержится она еще от силы пару месяцев, затея бессмысленная.

– А он вообще собирался свалить куда подальше с наступлением тепла, – нажаловался Хиггс. С каждой новой ложкой каша вкуснее не становилась, но он продолжал есть, собрав всю свою силу воли. – И Бриджесы все равно знают, где ты находишься. И где я, и она, – он мотнул в сторону сосредоточенно жующей малявки. – И что, видишь тут группу быстрого реагирования, которая готовится хватать нас и тащить? Вот и я тоже не вижу. Так что примите мой голос в поддержку цивилизации, пока мы тут все не чокнулись!

– Ты не голосуешь, – ласково протянула Фрэдж. – Не заслужил.

Только Хиггс открыл рот, чтобы напомнить ей, что извращенная версия демократии все еще работает в UCA, спасибо старой доброй Бриджет, как Сэм буркнул:

– Ладно.

Фрэджайл изумленно уставилась на него, а Хиггс воскликнул:

– Ура! Я ж говорил, как только потрахаетесь, все пойдет на лад!

Они замерли, даже дышать перестали. Снова обменялись взглядами, будто мячик туда-сюда перекинули.

– Это простая физиология, люди! Отличный способ сбросить напряжение, поднять настроение и хапнуть эндорфинчиков! – он вскинул вверх руку с отставленным большим пальцем. – И я очень рад, что вы наконец это сделали!

– Да неужели, – с опаской пробормотала Фрэджайл.

– Кажется, ночью ты была более громкой, – Хиггс наградил ее понимающей улыбкой и кивнул на весьма симпатичный укус на руке Сэма. – Не стоит стеснятся, я же все понимаю… или нет. Что с тобой, курьер?

Сэм закашлялся, покраснел, а потом признался:

– Это не она.

У Хиггса в животе вдруг заныло, и вовсе не из-за съеденной похлебки. Он вдруг представил очень ярко, со всеми красками и звуками, как Сэм засовывает себе в рот кулак, чтобы не заорать, а Фрэдж выгибается под ним и… картинка была настолько реалистичной, что ему понадобилось головой тряхнуть, чтобы избавиться от нее.

– Вот как, – невозмутимо заметил он. Точнее, это должно было быть невозмутимо, а получилось как-то весьма сдавленно и нелепо.

– Чай! – громко потребовала мелкая, отодвигая пустую миску. – Чай и ‘ченье!

Сэм поднялся с места, подошел к ее кроватке, над которой висела связка различных предметов: ловец снов, кипу Амелии, еще какие-то ленты, примитивная детская игрушка-вертушка, когда-то синяя, но выцветшая от времени. И спокойно, как ни в чем не бывало, Сэм высвободил из вороха этого хлама свой Кьюпид и кинул его Хиггсу.

– Держи. Где терминал, ты знаешь.

Хиггс открыл рот. Потом закрыл.

– Вот так запросто, Сэмми?..

– Ну, могу поорать на тебя, – тот разлил по кружкам кофе, который сварила Фрэджайл, достал печенье для Лу. – Надо?

– Я могу его ударить, – предложила Фрэджайл и демонстративно сжала руку в кулак.

– Нет, – мелочь резко помотала головой, одновременно с этим размахивая печеньем, – нет-нет-нет! Игс играть с Иза!

– Ой, тихо ты, заботливая нашлась! – Хиггс скривился. Отыскал хиралевую полоску со своей формулой, стиснул в руке. – Я, конечно, жажду немедленно воспользоваться вашей посткоитальной добротой, но моя совесть заставляет спросить еще раз: вы точно уверены?

– Ага, – сказал Сэм.

Фрэджайл пожала плечами.

– Если честно, мне все равно. Гораздо интересней, откуда у тебя совесть взялась, Хиггс, но это уже другой вопрос.

– Ты всегда меня недооценивала, – вздохнул он. – Тогда готовь торжественный марш, я собираюсь сделать это местечко менее унылым хотя бы на пару месяцев. Только кофе допью и сразу же займусь.

И допил.

Тем более что молока и сахара там было в самый раз.

***

– Это совсем недалеко, ты лучше всех сумеешь сориентироваться на маршруте, вот, смотри, я перебросил карту…

– Ваниль, лимонный сок, а потом тщательно перемешать и оставить подходить в теплом месте, но я все еще не уверена, что у вас получится, поэтому было бы проще…

– Нет-нет-нет, продолжай, я слушаю очень внимательно! А разрыхлитель когда класть? Близняшки, вы такие затейницы!

– Пони-и-и-и! Там, там, пони! Сэм, ты видел?! Еще хочу!..

– Пожалуйста, вы не могли бы отключить хоть часть загрузок? Я не могу связаться с офисом, а у нас девять посылок запаздывают и еще две повреждены! Моя фирма называется «Фрэджайл Экспресс», а не «Битое Стекло Навалом»! И не «Опоздаем На Год»! Пожалуйста!

– У меня есть идея: «Битое Стекло Через Год»! А? Как тебе вариант?

– Сэм, послушай, я еще не видел образцов, но судя по клинической картине исследований ваши результаты будут такими же, как и у всех испытуемых с ранее обнаруженным ДУМом. Сэм, ты понимаешь, что это значит? Сэм? Сэм?..

Возможно, это была и не такая уж хорошая идея.

Первым делом он отключил мультики. Лу надулась, но он тут же впихнул ей Фиолетового Выродка и поднес палец ко рту: сиди тихо. Этот знак она выучила давно и прочно, поэтому перечить не стала.

Потом Сэм отключил Локни.

– Извини. Потом как-нибудь расскажешь.

В любом случае, он очень сомневался, что кто-то из них сумеет приготовить лимонный кекс и не сжечь бункер в процессе. Хотя он бы поставил на Хиггса: когда тому было что-то очень нужно, он мог стать весьма педантичным. В гребаных бумажных книжках были закладки, аккуратно подчеркнутые карандашом строки – Сэм увидел, когда случайно заглянул, и даже не сомневался, откуда они там взялись.

Следом пришел черед Дедмэна.

– Мы подождем результатов.

– Но Сэм!.. – возмутился тот. – Ты прятался от всех больше года, теперь решил возобновить подключение и уже прощаешься?!.. Я же столько хотел спросить!..

– Позже, – сообщил он и скинул вызов. За что получил благодарный взгляд от Фрэджайл, да и то совсем мимолетно: она вернулась к своему планшету, на котором набирала что-то с огромной скоростью.

Сэм повернулся к оставшейся голограмме и кивнул.

– Хартмэн. Как вообще?..

Тот широко улыбнулся, помахал рукой туда-сюда.

– С переменным успехом. Не первая моя операция, ты же в курсе, и в чем-то даже успешная: вместо двадцати минут окно выросло до трех часов! Это целых сто восемьдесят минут, а ты знал, сколько существует отличных трехчасовых фильмов?.. С другой стороны, теперь я провожу три минуты в полной темноте: поначалу было немного странно, но потом я более-менее привык.

– На Берегу? – спросил Хиггс и недоверчиво прищурился.

Хартмэн глянул на него так, будто только понял, что в комнате находится еще кто-то. Поправил очки указательным пальцем и вежливо сообщил:

– Мне казалось, ты точно должен быть в курсе, Частица Бога: Берега больше не существует в том понимании, которое мы привыкли использовать последние несколько десятилетий. Та концепция, визуальная и смысловая, требует пересмотра…

– Да, да, пропустим все метафизическое дерьмо, – Хиггс нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, обрывая его. – Просто темнота? Больше ничего нет?

Сэм бы мог поклясться, что Хартмэн смотрел на того с сожалением. Потом он повернулся к Сэму и продолжил, будто бы никто не прерывал его в последние пять минут.

– Повторяю, этот контейнер содержит чрезвычайно важные материалы. И вот уже целую неделю он валяется где-то в хранилище Мулов в каких-то двадцати километрах от меня!

Вот сам бы за ним и шел. Сэм больше не работает на Бриджесов, никто его заставить не может.

– Судя по прогнозу погоды, сильных осадков в ближайшие три дня не предвидится, – продолжал тарахтеть Хартмэн. – Я уже перекинул тебе график, сам погляди!

Сэм никуда смотреть не хотел. Идти куда-то, в особенности в лагерь к Мулам – тем более.

– Или это террористы… – ученый рассматривал что-то на экране за пределами охвата голограммы.

Хиггс фыркнул: очень тихо и очень ядовито. Смеялся над теми, кто не может отличить одних чокнутых психов от других – таких же чокнутых, но более опасных. К долбаным Деменсам идти хотелось еще меньше.

– В любом случае, Сэм, я очень надеюсь, что ты выполнишь мою просьбу. Нет так нет, разумеется, настаивать не буду, но пока другие курьеры обходят это место стороной, альтернатив не предвидится.

А типа они когда-нибудь существовали, эти альтернативы.

Сэм сделал вид, что тщательно изучает карту местности, сравнивая ее с погодными графиками. Чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Хиггса. Пока молчит, но дай только время – и не миновать кучи вопросов. Огромной такой.

Фрэджайл подняла голову от своего планшета, покосилась на Сэма. Он кивнул ей – все в порядке, волноваться абсолютно не о чем. Ну какого хрена, а? Раньше у него была только Лу, ей объяснять ничего не надо было!

– Если я принесу тебе тот контейнер, проверишь Лу?

– Ничего себе, ты и торговаться умеешь, курьер-легенда! – восхищенно присвистнул Хиггс, но тут же умолк. – Нет, прошу вас, продолжайте, очень увлекательно получается! Что он должен сделать с Лу?

Хартмэн покачал головой.

– Сэм, я уже говорил – я не психолог! Я обожаю малышку, буду безумно рад ее видеть, но если тебя действительно беспокоит, как время, проведенное в капсуле, отразилось…

– Ты изучал Берега много лет, – перебил его Сэм. – Ты знаешь о них больше, чем кто-то из живых.

Хиггс громко и демонстративно откашлялся.

– И твои знания действительно полезны, – добавил Сэм. – И опыт. В смысле, с детьми.

– Да я согласен, конечно же! – возмутился Хартмэн. – С самого начала тебе сказал – бери девочку, приходи ко мне! Ну и контейнер прихвати, если получится. Ох, черт возьми, если ты будешь с Луизой…

– Как-нибудь разберусь, – отмахнулся Сэм. – Договорились.

Кошмары не снились Лу уже почти месяц, но он все равно собирался основательно допросить Хартмэна. Когда они наведывались в лаборатории, Дедмэн сказал, что на физическом уровне она развивается вполне нормально, но Сэм продолжал беспокоиться. Лу хотя бы перестала болтать о женщине на пляже и каких-то штуках, которые хотели ее сцапать – Твари, наверное, но несколько дней назад она проснулась вот с этим – _Темно! Темно, Сэм!_ – и он понял, что нужно что-то делать.

А тут еще Хиггс со своими разговорами и Фрэдж с порозовевшими щеками, со всеми улыбками и взглядами украдкой, и тот момент удивительного, опустошающего…

В общем, все вместе.

И надо было проветриться.

– Ладно, – Фрэджайл отключила свою передачу, убрала планшет, – когда выдвигаемся? Я слышала, как ты разговаривал с Хартмэном. Думаю, лучше выехать с утра, переночевать в Горном Узле, потом мы с Лу подождем возле перевала, а ты пока заберешь этот контейнер – что там такого важного, интересно, набор графических миниатюр? – и на следующий день к вечеру будем у озера.

– Гулять! – воодушевилась Лу и с грохотом перевернула ящик с игрушками. – Гулять, п‘шли гулять!

– Нет, – Сэм нахмурился, – Фрэдж я не планировал…

– Тебе стоит сделать эти слова своим девизом, – посоветовал Хиггс. – Не планировал – но завел ребенка! Не планировал – но закрутил роман с нашей очаровательной дамой! Не планировал…

– Но сейчас двину тебе в морду, – предупредил Сэм. Рот у Хиггса захлопнулся так резко, что аж зубы клацнули. – Ты, кстати, тоже никуда не едешь. Никто никуда не едет кроме меня и Лу. Это не обсуждается.


	6. Chapter 6

Жаль, конечно, что Сэм не мог оставить Луизу одну с Хиггсом на трицикле – так далеко его доверие не распространялась. Досада была мимолетной, совершенно незначительной и улетучилась мгновенно: они с Сэмом могли бы сидеть рядом, Фрэджайл за спиной, и обхватить его руками – но нет, не в этот раз. Как-нибудь потом, возможно, и погонять по гладкой дороге, а не плестись, считая каждую кочку.

– Твою мать! – ругнулся Хиггс после того, как трицикл подпрыгнул на камне в очередной раз. – Кажется, я опять отбил яйца! Осторожней нельзя?..

– Извините, ваше высочество! Я что-то опять позабыла: тебя кто-то с собой звал? Приглашали, может быть? Чрезвычайно полезный в дороге, незаменимый просто!

Конечно, позволить ему одному сидеть в бункере было нельзя. Сэм это прекрасно понимал, даже пытался бросать на Фрэджайл умоляющие взгляды, но потом сдался. Понял, что она не выдержит, если просидит в четырех стенах хотя бы несколько дней. Да еще и с Хиггсом наедине!

Ублюдок еще и прищурился ехидно, когда обдумал все варианты.

– Ты, я, бутылка виски… езжай, Сэмми, уговорил! Мы тут придумаем, как повеселиться, правда, красотка?!

После такого, конечно, поехали все. Интересно, Сэм ревновать начал? Или просто решил, что так будет проще?

Фрэджайл дорогой наслаждалась. Кое-где снег уже почти растаял, но Сэм вел их в обход низин – наверное, чтобы трициклы не увязли в грязи. Пару раз шел дождь: Фрэджайл натянула капюшон, но потом сообразила, что это просто вода, падающая с неба, ничего больше. Хиггс даже болтать перестал на время, притих, и она была благодарна ему за эту передышку. Еще больше была бы благодарна, если бы он сел за руль, а она могла бы вертеть головой по сторонам в свое удовольствие. Это странное время перехода одного природного этапа в другой темпоральный дождь обычно сворачивал в считанные минуты, весь цикл «рождение – расцвет – угасание – смерть» укладывался в короткий срок. А теперь время замедлилось, вернее, начинало возвращаться в свой привычный ритм.

Фрэджайл хотела остановиться, размять ноги и пройтись немного. Посмотреть, как пробивается из земли трава, как невозможно медленно распускаются первые цветы. Как ничего не происходит целыми часами и все живое просто замирает, дожидается своей очереди. Не вытянутое насильно, не испорченное бесконечной чередой уничтожения и возрождения.

Но у них была цель, они двигались вперед, и она могла наслаждаться пейзажем только во время коротких передышек.

– На что смотришь? Я наблюдаю вот уже минут десять, а ты стоишь там и пялишься на… – Хиггс подошел ближе, – …на коричневую грязь, еще немного коричневой грязи и, ах да, как же это я сразу не заметил! – снова коричневая грязь!

– Тебе не понять, – пробормотала она и тут же пожалела. На него и раньше подобные слова действовали как вспышка огня на сухой порох, и вряд ли что-то изменилось.

Монаган сощурился, шумно втянул воздух. И, вот удивительное дело, согласился.

– Да, наверное, я никогда не пойму, что за красота спрятана в камнях и глине. Для меня это слишком приземленно, банально, я никогда эти низменные… о, Сэмми! Иди сюда! – он помахал Сэму, который вышел из-за скалы. Потом подмигнул Фрэджайл. – Кажется, я нашел тебе того, кто оценит. Скажи нам, что ты видишь там? – он ткнул пальцем вниз, в долину между двумя холмами.

Сэм подошел ближе, протянул Фрэджайл батончик сухого рациона – отвратительно безвкусный, и она запихала его в рот, чтобы прожевать и поскорее забыть. Хиггс первым расправился со своей порцией: предварительно, конечно, повозмущался качеству еды, но уже скорее по привычке, и потому что Лу изрядно веселили его выступления.

Сэм глянул – только не в то место, которое показывал Хиггс, а чуть в сторону, сощурился и сообщил:

– Лагерь Деменсов. На карте ж отмечено.

Хиггс сдавленно застонал, кажется, даже глаза закатил. Фрэджайл не заметила, была слишком занята, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

– Что там? – спросила Лу, и Сэм подхватил ее на руки, поднял так, чтобы могла рассмотреть.

– Видишь?..

Лицо у нее было очень сложное: восторг пополам с недоумением, а еще немного опаски.

– Там Ха-мэн?

– Нет еще. Там его контейнер, в котором лучше бы оказалось что-то важное.

– Гравюры, – мрачно предположила Фрэджайл. – Или старые пластинки.

Или что-нибудь еще в духе Хартмэна: абсолютно бессмысленное для остальных, но имеющее чрезвычайно высокую ценность для него одного. Может, книга рецептов. Или какая-нибудь скульптура.

– Ты п‘дешь? – жалобно спросила Лу.

– Ага. Заберу гребаный контейнер и тут же вернусь, не успеешь до ста сосчитать. Попробуешь? – он легонько подкинул Лу, чмокнул ее в макушку. – Фрэдж тебя научит. Как думаешь, справитесь?

Лу окинула Фрэджайл оценивающим взглядом, будто видела в первый раз. Недоверчиво прищурилась, а потом медленно кивнула.

Сэм не торопился ее отдавать, так и держал на руках, чуть покачивал из стороны в сторону. Тоже смотрел на Фрэджайл: сначала она думала, сомневается, потом поняла – просто просит позаботиться о Лу. Знает, что она и так будет стараться, просто лишний раз напоминает. Как будто это так необходимо.

Фрэджайл попыталась его понять: Лу была самым ценным, самым дорогим. Самым близким, первым, к чему он привязался после долгого времени. К кому.

– Все будет в порядке, – повторила она раз, наверное, уже в десятый, и хотела добавить, чтобы он не волновался, но Хиггс перебил. Объявил громко и резко:

– Так, ну ладно, как мы это сделаем?

Они все развернулись к нему, даже Лу удивленно распахнула глаза.

– Ой, Игс!

– Ты никуда не пойдешь.

– Ага, а ты собирался зайти туда с парадного входа, потребовать свою посылку и сразу же вернуться? – он сорвал какую-то травинку, засунул в рот и теперь покусывал кончик. – Вот облом-то, Сэмми-бой: ни хуя не выйдет!

Сэм вздохнул и объяснил как слабоумному:

– Я подкрадусь.

Хиггс сложил пальцы пистолетом и сделал вид, что целится ему в лоб.

– Бам! Ты убит. А поскольку репатриацию отключили за неуплату, то убит сразу и навсегда. Это больно! – он прижал руку к сердцу и страдальчески скривился.

– Ой, – поежилась Лу и еще крепче вцепилась Сэму в шею. – Не-а! Папочка, не надо!

– Вот поэтому я и предлагаю свои услуги – абсолютно бескорыстно, прошу заметить, и абсолютно искренне: помочь хочу!

– Что-то ты много всего в последнее время предлагаешь, – заметила Фрэджайл.

Хиггс наградил ее кривой улыбочкой, наклонился ближе и заметил вполголоса:

– Возможно, если бы ты воспользовалась моим предложением, все у вас прошло бы гораздо веселей. Нет-нет! – тут же добавил он громко и подмигнул Сэму. – Я вовсе не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях и верю, что даже в самом примитивном творении могут скрываться многие таланты, однако… я пойду с тобой, – закончил он твердо. И пожал плечами. – Вот такой я альтруист. Склонен к самопожертвованию.

– Ты… – начал Сэм, но тут же остановился. Возмущенно фыркнул, попробовал еще раз. – Останешься здесь. Будешь сидеть тихо. Попытаешься предупредить своих дружков – тебе не поздоровится, клянусь…

– Мои дружки, как ты изволил выразиться, сделают из тебя труп. Отличный дохлый курьер, одна штука. А мелочь останется сироткой, – Хиггс пожал плечами. – Пораскинь мозгами, тупица! Я не собираюсь тебя убивать! Мне это вовсе не выгодно! Ты мне, можно сказать, нравишься! Не ревнуй, свое место в моем сердце ты первая заняла, – торопливо объяснил он Фрэджайл, и она покачала головой. – Так вот, Сэм! Мы пойдем туда вместе, и со мной ты точно не пропадешь!

Сэм сжал челюсти. Снова посмотрел на лагерь Деменсов – с такого расстояния Фрэджайл могла рассмотреть только очертания палаток. Хиггс был прав. Вот страшное: он был действительно прав, и один-единственный выстрел мог стать последним.

– Он прав, – беспомощно сказала Фрэджайл. Еще хуже: она знала об этом с самого начала.

Сэм зажмурился, потёр лицо кулаком и глухо сказал:

– Ладно.

– Великолепно! – воскликнул Хиггс. – Что ж, раз ни у кого нет предложений, слушайте мой блестящий план! Я знаю этих людей, – он махнул рукой на лагерь, – они знают меня. Я захожу туда – прости, то есть мы оба заходим, – вспомнил он о Сэме, – и пока я отвлекаю Деменсов, ты забираешь контейнер, потом машем им ручкой и спокойно уходим!

У Фрэджайл вырвался громкий смешок. Заходим? Спокойно? Машем ручкой?

– Ты сумасшедший.

– Ага, – Хиггс пожал плечами, – и вам обоим это нравится, признай!

Она слабо поморщилась, не желая отвечать. Хиггс кивнул, будто ничего другого и не ожидал.

– Сэмми?..

– План хуевый. Ты волновался, что меня пристрелят? Ну так радуйся, тебя пристрелят первым.

– Это мои люди! – взвился Хиггс. – Если они попробуют...

– Твои люди, и они не видели тебя уже сколько – около двух лет? – перебила Фрэджайл, не скрывая сарказма. – Конечно, они бросятся навстречу с распростертыми объятиями. Подожди, может нам заранее их предупредить, стол накроют? Паек сэкономим...

– Если они попытаются навредить мне, то очень сильно пожалеют, – Хиггс выпрямился во весь свой немаленький рост, хищно втянул воздух ноздрями.

Она смотрела на него какое-то время, пыталась сообразить, что беспокоит больше: его самоуверенность или то, что Сэм слишком быстро сдался? Или что она никогда не воровала посылки ни у Мулов, ни у террористов – не было необходимости! – и не могла представить идеальный вариант диверсии? Или то, что она не доверяла Хиггсу, не хотела отпускать Сэма, но понимала: иного выхода нет. Разве что вовсе не пытаться.

– Мне все это не нравится, – вздохнула Фрэджайл. Скинула рюкзак с плеча, покопалась там немного. – Но раз вариантов больше нет... тебе это понадобится.

Она достала из рюкзака золотую хиралевую маску и протянула Хиггсу.

***

Маска парила в воздухе несколько секунд, а потом медленно опустилась на подставленную ладонь. Хиггс сжал ее пальцами, попытался почувствовать хоть что-то.

 _– Тебе это понадобится,_ – сказала Амелия и погладила его лицо. Такое нежное прикосновение, такого приятное. Она в него верила. Он оказался достоин – ее любви, возможности служить ей.

Как самый. Последний. Идиот.

– Ты ее сохранила, – пробормотал Хиггс и попытался улыбнуться. Губы дернулись, неохотно разъезжаясь в стороны. – Что ж, это будет полезно!

Он посмотрел на Фрэджайл: она выглядела так, будто снова хотела выпустить пулю ему в голову – и снова пыталась найти повод, чтобы этого не делать.

– Ну так мы идем? – подал голос Сэм.

– Один момент, – Хиггс прижал маску к нижней части лица и почти сразу убрал руку. Маска прилипла к коже, прохладный металл потеплел за считанные мгновения, даже показалось – сделался текучим, мягким. Показалось. Только показалось, но кончики пальцев закололо.

Что-то еще осталось, или, может, концентрация хиралия здесь была повыше, чем в Убежище Сэма, или еще почему-то, он должен был справиться, сделать это…

Хиггс глубоко вздохнул. Накинул капюшон, мимолетно пожалел – плащ растворился где-то на Берегу или исчез по возвращении, а сейчас бы пригодился. Но неважно, теперь все неважно.

– Ну как, я сумасшедший? – он повернулся к Фрэджайл и на долю секунды поймал страх в ее взгляде. Почти незаметно, а потом ее лицо снова стало непроницаемым. Будто она надела маску, а не он.

– Покажи, покажи! – воскликнула мелочь, но когда увидела его, недовольно нахмурилась. – Ой, Игс… сними! Не надо такое, сними!

– Твоему папочке нужна помощь, – сам не понял зачем, объяснил Хиггс. – Так что придется потерпеть. Фрэдж, у тебя в сумочке зеркальца нет?

– Твою мать, он еще прихорашиваться собрался, – пробормотал Сэм.

– Слушай, я тебя не учу, как воспитывать детей, вот и ты не учи меня!

– Как воспитывать террористов? – тихо сказала Фрэджайл и протянула ему маленькое круглое зеркало и – о чудо! – черный карандаш.

– Вообще-то, я хотел сказать – как производить впечатление, но ты – потрясающая! – просиял Хиггс.

Он засунул в карман маску, снова скинул капюшон, послюнил карандаш и поднял зеркало на уровень лица. Это было несложно. Уже проделывал такое десятки, если не сотни раз: выдохнуть, провести ровную линию из внутреннего уголка глаза к внешнему. Повторить по нижнему веку, протянуть хвостик, растушевать. Плевое дело. Совсем ерунда.

Но вместо того чтобы действовать, он пялился в зеркало, теряя время. Разглядывал, будто впервые, свое лицо: светлые кончики волос, новые морщины там, где их не было прежде, глаза вразлет.

Жаль, что не было балаклавы, чтобы прикрыть все это. Маска за маской, кожа, ткань, хиралий, и еще как можно больше слоев, чтобы спрятаться, чтобы…

– Дай сюда, – Фрэджайл все перебила.

Отобрала карандаш, ткнула пальцем на ближайший камень.

– Сидеть.

Хиггс послушался. С ней всегда интересно становилось, когда она командовать начинала. Сэм подошел ближе, глядел с любопытством, а мелкая так вообще свесилась вперед, пытаясь рассмотреть, что происходит.

– Не шевелись, – приказала Фрэджайл. Обхватила его лицо левой рукой, пристроила правую на щеке и принялась рисовать стрелки.

Он вздрогнул от первого прикосновения карандаша к собственному веку, и сдержаться не получилось. Она почувствовала, разумеется, но никак не прокомментировала. Только чуть приоткрыла рот и высунула кончик языка от усердия, будто рисовала на своем собственном лице, а не на его.

Хиггс покосился вправо и обнаружил, что Сэм тоже наблюдает внимательно. Глаз с него не сводит – или, может, с рук Фрэдж, понять трудно.

– А мне? – спросила Лу. – Хочу краску! Ф’летовый!

– Подожди лет пятнадцать, и тогда посмотрим, – пробурчал Сэм. Вышло это настолько сварливо, что Хиггс не удержался, захихикал, за что Фрэджайл тут же стиснула его лицо пальцами.

– Не дергайся!

Это тоже было приятно, так что он смолчал, замер, позволяя ей заняться другим глазом. Она водила карандашом очень аккуратно, будто боялась ему боль причинить. Потом отодвинулась, оглядела критически и поправила стрелку кончиком пальца.

– Ну да, конечно, а вдруг кто-то из Деменсов заметит размазанный макияж и что-то заподозрит?

– Сэмми, ты что, завидуешь? – Хиггс собирался сказать еще много всего, но Фрэджайл сунула ему под нос зеркальце.

– Доволен?

– Более чем, – он даже не глянул на свое отражение, оттолкнулся от камня и встал. – Как насчет поцелуя на удачу?

Фрэджайл моргнула и отшатнулась: самую малость, но тем не менее, будто бы он мог прыгнуть и наброситься на нее. Поцеловать, облизать, неважно.

– Хватит, дорогая, я понял, – Хиггс наморщил нос и повернулся к Сэму. – Отдай ей малявку и пошли.

Но не раньше, чем мелкая еще раз заставила Сэма пообещать, что тот вернется совсем скоро, повисла у него на шее на прощанье и помахала Хиггсу рукой, по-прежнему с тревогой рассматривая золотую маску.

– Она тебя запомнила. Раньше, когда меня убить пытался.

– Да ну, – сухо рассмеялся он, шагая вперед. Оттягивать момент причин не находилось, но чем ближе к лагерю, тем больше Хиггс… волновался? Да ну, быть такого не может. Предвкушал, как встретит старых знакомых? Вот это ближе к делу.

– Только попробуй что-то выкинуть, – предупредил Сэм.

– Ой, да не бойся ты! Я не дам тебя в обиду, Сэмми, клянусь!

Тот покосился как-то странно – или, возможно, закинуть руку ему на плечо было не такой уж и хорошей идеей.

– Ты не сможешь прыгнуть прямо в центр лагеря.

О-о-ох, это было все равно, что корочку с раны содрать. Хиггс обиженно убрал руку и прижал ее к груди рядом с сердцем, скорбно признал:

– Не смогу. Но я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы они даже не вспомнили об этом в следующие полчаса.

– Никого не убивать, – предупредил Сэм.

Да что ж такое! Спасибо хоть разрешил взять с собой оружие: один несчастный пистолет, но и это лучше чем ничего, плюс боласган у Сэма. Не арсенал, а детские игрушки, но Хиггс даже не стал спорить. Все равно бесполезно.

Они подходили все ближе к защитному контуру, это Хиггс мог без всяких датчиков сказать.

– Что ты им скажешь? – Сэм нервничал и скрывать не пытался. Он отстал на пару шагов, начал озираться по сторонам – гадал, наверное, откуда первая пуля прилетит. – Не хочешь поделиться планом? Что бы, знаешь, я тоже был в курсе!

– Я думаю…

– И?

Наверное, часовые их уже засекли. По крайней мере, Хиггс очень надеялся, что после его исчезновения дисциплина не упала и этот сброд (такой же, как он сам, отрепье всех сортов, выброшенное и никому не нужное) сохранял хоть какое-то подобие организованности.

– О чем ты думаешь? – нетерпеливо рыкнул Сэм.

Хиггс тихонько фыркнул.

– Думаю, выпросить у тебя поцелуй еще более сомнительно, чем у Фрэдж.

Так они и миновали защитный контур: Хиггс впереди, шагая широко и уверенно, курьер плелся сзади с открытым от удивления ртом.

Ну что за тупица!

Вместо того чтобы пристрелить их за тридцать шагов, ну или хотя бы остановить, поинтересовавшись целью визита, часовой валялся на солнце и подскочил только когда Хиггс со всей дури пнул какой-то пустой контейнер, попавшийся на пути, и рявкнул:

– Встать, живо! Это лагерь или стоянка для пикника?!

И тогда, конечно, появились все остальные.

***

Часовой – мальчишка лет двадцати – пялился на Хиггса с суеверным ужасом. Это последнее, что Сэм успел заметить, прежде чем его ткнули носом в землю, сдернули рюкзак, боласган и выкрутили руки назад.

Он попытался вывернуться, оттолкнуть нападавших, но кто-то приставил ему ствол к затылку и пригрозил:

– Только дернись, мозги вышибу!

Вот, собственно, и весь гениальный план.

Сам виноват, как обычно. Слушал Хиггса, развесив уши, искренне верил, что тот сумеет помочь. Как-то удержать чертовых Хомо Деменс, приказать им не трогать, что ли. Глупость, конечно, но тогда казалось, сработает.

А теперь он валялся лицом вниз, старался не паниковать, но слышал только нарастающий шум крови в ушах, торопливое биение пульса все быстрее и быстрее с каждой минутой. Ну и еще – голос Хиггса, громкий, наглый, он даже слова начал растягивать как прежде, когда Сэм его впервые встретил.

– Кто главный? Элман? И почему я его до сих пор не вижу? Кто я такой?.. Ты это сейчас серьезно спрашиваешь? Кто-нибудь из вас, недоумков, еще задается таким же вопросом?

– Монаган?.. – кто-то нерешительно произнес над головой у Сэма. Будто волна пронеслась по толпе собравшихся, тихий ропот. Они повторяли имя Хиггса: недоверчиво, с ужасом, с надеждой.

– Ух ты, это мило! – заявил тот. – Спасибо, господа, хоть у кого-то здесь память длиннее, чем у рыбки гуппи! Где Элман?

– Спит у себя в палатке, – пробормотал кто-то.

Хиггс застонал, и Сэм представил его лицо. То есть, конечно, маска и подведенные глаза, и капюшон, который закрывал верхнюю половину лба, но выражение брезгливой скуки на морде у ублюдка доводилось наблюдать не один раз.

– Так пошлите кого-нибудь его разбудить, дегенераты!

– Да, сэр! Уно побежал за ним, сэр!..

– Уно? Серьезно? У людей вообще фантазия закончилась? Кто в здравом уме мог так назвать своего ребенка? Если не в здравом, тогда ладно, это я вам как Хиггс Монаган говорю!

Он мог чесать языком бесконечно, это Сэм давно выяснил, но в кои веки Хиггсу досталась благодарная аудитория, и он вошел во вкус.

– Это вы называете охраной? Нет, серьезно, малыш, часовые должны смотреть в оба, а не загорать! Как твое имя? Хэвишем? Что, правда? Ладно, это классика, маме с папой респект. Хэв, я очень надеюсь, ты умеешь обращаться с этой прекрасной винтовкой М-16, да? Дай-ка сюда.

Судя по звуку, Хиггс возился с винтовкой какое-то время, цокал языком и рассказывал тупицам, что за оружием нужно ухаживать, чистить его и смазывать своевременно, если они хотят, чтобы оно прослужило подольше. Сэм терпеливо ждал, стараясь не обращать внимания на спину, которая разнылась так некстати. Уговаривал себя потерпеть: Хиггс не идиот, он не станет сдавать его бывшим дружкам.

Почему? Хороший вопрос, просто великолепный. Потому что Хиггсу больше не интересно устраивать апокалипсис? Потому что он и не сможет – без Амелии, без всех своих способностей, ДУМа седьмого уровня? Потому что когда Фрэджайл рисовала эти проклятые стрелки вокруг его глаз, Хиггс смотрел на нее, будто на какое-то чудо?

Или из-за кофе, куда Сэм привычно уже добавлял молока и сахара, протягивал Хиггсу, а тот благодарил его – словами, витиеватыми и пафосными, либо простым кивком. Или, может быть, из-за Лу, которая притащила Хиггсу альбом, цветные мелки и заставила рисовать животных? Получалось у засранца гораздо лучше, чем у них с Фрэджайл, Сэм вынужден был признать, а Лу прыгала от восторга, дергала Хиггса за рукав и визжала:

– Еще! Еще давай!

А он улыбался краем губ, снисходительно и совсем немного – ласково.

Но может, они все ошибались. Он сам, Фрэдж и Лу, они серьезно ошиблись, потому что решили, что сумеют приручить кого-то опасного и безумного. Может, они были слишком добрыми, как постоянно напоминал им Хиггс, неоправданно великодушными и доверчивыми.

– Элман! – воскликнул Хиггс. – Тебя ли я вижу – наконец, спустя почти пять минут томительного ожидания!

– Хиггс.

Этот Элман, судя по голосу, был старше всех остальных, но удивился не меньше.

– Мы думали, ты исчез после той заварушки… в смысле, совсем исчез…

– Слухи о моей смерти оказались слишком преувеличенными! – перебил его Хиггс и тут же безумно хихикнул. – Всегда мечтал произнести эту фразу! И что вы сделали после моей предполагаемой смерти? Принесли должные жертвы, составили Книгу Мертвых, отворили уста, чтобы я мог освободиться?

– Но у нас не было тела… – пробормотал в замешательстве Элман.

– Плохая отмазка, – заявил Хиггс. – Кстати, это Сэм. Вы можете перестать его держать, он неопасный.

Прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем большинство рук, которые удерживали Сэма, исчезли. Не все – сначала его вздернули на ноги без особых церемоний, зато сразу же отпустили, и он смог наконец осмотреться.

Элман оказался коренастым мужиком возраста Сэма, если не старше, и он до сих пор недоверчиво оглядывал Хиггса с ног до головы.

– Я рассчитывал на более вежливую встречу, – нагло заявил тот, прошелся перед замершими Деменсамии и пощелкал пальцами. – Кто-нибудь, прием! Я могу хотя бы сесть где-нибудь, а?..

Они все засуетились одновременно, проводили Хиггса к самой большой палатке, где он уселся на предложенное кресло, закинул ноги на стол и объявил:

– Отчет о проделанной работе, Элман. Если не возражаешь, конечно! Или может быть, я не вовремя заглянул? Ты только скажи, я не знаю, может быть вы тут заняты были чем-то, а?..

– Нет, что ты! Ничем не заняты!

Сэм остановился неподалеку, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать дальше, но тут Хиггс перебил Элмана, который едва начал говорить, и повернулся к нему, будто только вспомнил о существовании Сэма.

– Кто-нибудь, отведите его в хранилище. И рюкзак верните, ага. Чуваку нужен какой-то контейнер, я даже толком не сообразил, что там! Ты, Уно, кажется умеешь быстро бегать? Давай, разберись, пока взрослые разговаривают, – он взмахом руки отослал парня, и тот повернулся к Сэму. Смерил его настороженным взглядом, потом кивнул.

– Пошли.

Обернуться очень хотелось, но Сэм не стал. Хиггс как-нибудь разберется, спектакль он знатный устроил. Или это вовсе не спектакль был, а обычное поведение? Они с Фрэдж, наверное, уже от такого отвыкли.

Сэму сдерживался, чтобы не начать отряхиваться, даже зубы сжал посильнее. Тоже отвык, чтобы его хватали и тащили, и трогали. Но можно потерпеть, небось не сахарный, не растает.

Парнишка, Уно, поглядывал на него через плечо, пока вел к хранилищу, а потом не выдержал.

– Ты с Хиггсом? Знаешь, куда он пропадал? Наши говорят, почти два года его не видно было! Раньше такое случалось, он мог на пару дней исчезнуть, а потом появляется с довольным видом, говорит, мол, все по плану! А тогда просто испарился, где-то на западе наши парни его в последний раз видели, а потом все! Не, они пытались искать… Правда, это ж Хиггс! Куда хочет, туда и прыгает! А у тебя какой ДУМ?

Сэм молча остановился перед распределителем.

– Здесь?

– Ага, наверное, – Уно снова смерил его оценивающим взглядом. – Твоя посылка, она давно валяется?

Хартмэн сказал – неделю. Сэм накинул еще пару дней для надежности, хотя и сомневался, что Деменсы сортируют контейнеры по срокам.

– Дней десять.

– Охереть, чувак, ты говорящий! Вот на тех полках тогда смотри, – тот махнул рукой, привалился к опоре и вытащил пачку сигарет. Щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся.

Сэму очень не хотелось поворачиваться к нему спиной, но выбирать не приходилось. Он начал осматривать контейнеры в поисках нужного, а парень снова заговорил.

– Тварей давно видел? Я на их территории стараюсь не соваться, но один тип из наших, Гейл, он пару месяцев назад таскался в Краевой – дела там у него были какие-то, – так вот, он говорит, штук пять за все время встретил. Прикинь, пять штук! Раньше они десятками зависали – мелкие, Наблюдатели. Но однажды я видел, как Хиггс вызвал здоровенного Ловца – пиздец огромная гадина, я чуть от страха не обделался!

Он сплюнул, выдохнул облако дыма. Потом признался:

– Ну, я вообще далеко стоял, ничего особо не рассмотрел. А если вблизи, прикинь? Стремный он, этот Монаган. Как по мне, так пострашнее всякой Твари будет.

С этим Сэм не мог не согласиться. И поспорить тоже – мог.

***

– Славно, – одобрил Хиггс. – То есть кроме нескольких десятков пойманных курьеров и двух попыток взорвать Узлы у вас тут ничего не происходило? Двух неудачных попыток, точно же!

– Послушай, Хиггс… – снова начал Элман, но Хиггс его снова перебил.

– О, я слушаю! Я уже четверть часа слушаю твои жалкие оправдания! Нас осталось совсем мало, никто не хочет вступать в конфликт с Бриджесами, – передразнил он, – мы бедные, несчастные, и больше всего мы хотим спрятаться в вонючей луже и предоставить кому-нибудь другому всю грязную работу!

– Ты всегда планировал все операции, – угрюмо сказал Фрэнк, один из двух террористов, что остались в палатке вместе с Хиггсом и Элманом. Хиггс глянул на него, и тот потупился, поправил испуганно. – То есть вы. Сэр.

– Спасибо, дружище Фрэнк, – искренне поблагодарил Хиггс. – Я признателен. Очень тронут. Спасибо, что еще кто-то здесь помнит, как выказывать мне уважение! – рявкнул он. Поднялся на ноги, толкнул стол и завалил его с грохотом. Обошел палатку по кругу, заглядывая в лица всем присутствующим, пока они – все трое! – не опустили глаза.

И сколько еще Сэм будет копаться? Неужели так трудно найти один чертов контейнер? С этим долбаным ученым Хиггс позже еще поговорит, и пусть молится всем известным богам, чтобы внутри было что полезное, а не очередной хлам.

– Вы думаете, у нас тут вечеринка? Веселая прогулка, пикничок? Пока вы тут прохлаждались, я единственный пытался что-то сделать! Как-то изменить ситуацию, закончить это все раз и навсегда!

Сидел на Берегу и смотрел, как темная вода заливает следы Фрэджайл, разглаживает их на песке. Ненавидел всех, пытался простить, раздумывал, простят ли его. Повторял собственное имя снова и снова, пытался не забыть.

И когда Сэм позвал его, уцепился за это знакомое слово, потянулся за ним, чтобы выбраться наружу.

Имя важно.

– Я пытался сделать что-то для будущего! – провозгласил Хиггс. Маска сдавливала лицо, впивалась в челюсти. Затекала прохладной струйкой в рот, будто бы жажду утолить, пощипывала кожу.

– Да неужели, – буркнул Элман.

– Что, прости? – Хиггс подскочил к нему, уставился сверху вниз. – Повтори, что ты только что сказал? У кого вообще какие претензии ко мне? Давайте, парни, не держите в себе! Хэв, пожалуйста!

– Я не знаю, – пробормотал невезучий караульный. Пожал плечами, нерешительно предположил. – Вы всегда были рядом… вроде как вдохновляли нас всех. Поддерживали и все такое. А потом…

– А потом он исчез, и мы понятия не имели, что делать дальше!

А вот и обвинения посыпались. Хиггс выдохнул, потом кивнул. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Где Сэм прохлаждается, интересно?

– Сначала исчезаешь без следа, потом появляешься и отчитываешь нас, точно мы дети малые? Без объяснений, без причины – откуда нам знать, что тебе еще можно доверять? – с каждым новым предложением Элман говорил все громче. Правильно, обвинений у него накопилось порядочно. За два года-то…

Два года. Что-то подобное он и предполагал. Мелкая выучилась ходить и говорить за это время, Хиггс примерно посчитал. Мог бы спросить дату у Сэма, но не стал. Какая разница, два года или двадцать? Какая нахрен разница?..

– Откуда мне знать, что тебе вообще доверять можно? – не унимался Элман. – Тот Хиггс, которого я знал, мог быть убедительным!

– Да, точно, – поддакнул Фрэнк.

– И как мне теперь уговорить вас сотрудничать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хиггс. – Вызвать темпоральный дождь? Показать пару фокусов, вытащить Тварь из рукава? Убить кого-нибудь? Тогда вы мне поверите?

Он вытащил пистолет из-за пояса, щелкнул предохранителем и взял Элмана на мушку.

– Так надо, значит?

Тот посерел в один миг, облизал пересохшие губы. Обернулся за поддержкой к Хэву, но тот вцепился в свою винтовку обеими руками и замер на месте.

– Мы даже не знаем, сохранился ли у вас ДУМ! Сэр! – Фрэнк наверное решил, что если повторять это слово все время, может и пронести. – Потому что у нескольких наших из южного лагеря… может, вы их знали – Такер и Сэнди, может быть, помните, сэр? У них был ДУМ, невысокий уровень, но Тварей чуяли, а потом вдруг бац! И прекратилось все!

– Не уверен, что мы можем доверять тебе, Хиггс, – твердо сказал Элман и встретил его взгляд.

Ладно, это было предсказуемо. Они были правы, он не мог спорить – сам научил их быть такими, не доверять лживым посулам Бриджесов, лицемерным речам мадам президента. А теперь вон как вышло.

– Хорошо, – проговорил Хиггс низко и угрожающе. Опустил руку с пистолетом. – Раз ты уверен, что хочешь этого…

Элман сглотнул.

– Ну, ты же желал, чтобы к тебе обращались как к богу? Яви нам милость…

Хиггс сухо рассмеялся. Это было очень, очень смешно. Он мог бы перестрелять их – но на шум сбегутся остальные, а в лагере было как минимум десятка три людей. И что тогда он станет делать? А все Сэм со своей долбаной посылкой, его вина!

Он механически провел языком по губам, коснулся маски и ощутил привкус хиралия во рту, прохладный и металлический. Да, ничего не было. Но он мог попытаться. Как-то же получилось в последний раз?

В тот раз он разозлился. На Сэма, на Фрэджайл, на самого себя. И принес жертву, зачерпнул полными горстями и напоил то голодное, жадное, не понимающее слов и просьб, разумеющее только один язык…

Внутри стало жарко, будто температура поднялась сразу на несколько градусов. И только маска была прохладной, кристально чистой, он дышал ею и сквозь ее, и тянулся – вниз, в глубину, где под толщей земли и камней спали Твари.

– Твою мать, – сдавленно выругался Хэв. Фрэнк попятился, и только Элман стоял на том же месте, что и прежде, только лихорадочно шарил правой рукой по левому боку, пытаясь вытащить пистолет из кобуры.

Не поможет. Хиггс потянул сильнее, позвал их, обещая лучшее угощение из всех возможных. Приманивая, уговаривая. Это было несложно, только очень больно.

Какая-то его часть будто сверху смотрела: палатка и четыре человека внутри (один – он сам), и черная вязкая смола под ногами. Пузыри на поверхности, которые лопались и выбрасывали длинные побеги рук.

Тот другой Хиггс наблюдал за всем этим с восторгом и ужасом, и с недоумением тоже – зачем это было нужно? Кто его заставил? Почему?

Он не мог вызвать темпоральный дождь. Не мог призвать Ловца величиной с дом, показать этим идиотам, что случается с теми, кто отказывается верить в богов. Он мог только пытаться, тянуть сквозь адскую боль в висках, пока внутри что-то не лопнуло. На какой-то миг боль превратилась из пульсирующей в острую, резкую, а потом исчезла, перешла в онемение, схлопнулась в пустоту.

Кто-то откинул полог, шагнул в палатку и тут же выругался, пораженно охнул. Двое. Их было двое, и второй не издал ни звука.

Хиггс повернул голову – очень медленно это получилось, будто воздух стал толстым, тяжелым – и встретился с остекленевшим от страха взглядом Сэма.

***

Контейнер оказался довольно тяжелым, килограмм тридцать, не меньше. Сэм его на спину закидывать не стал, взял в руки и глянул на Уно – пошли, мол.

– Нашел? Везуха тебе, чо! Наши парни на прошлой неделе много всего выпотрошили, а что с этим дерьмом еще делать? – тот втоптал в грязь вторую сигарету, нехотя отлип от стальной балки, на которую опирался все это время, и мотнул головой. – Тогда пошли. Не завидую я главному, щаз его Хиггс на запчасти разберет…

Без жертв. Они договаривались раньше, и Сэм до сих пор хотел надеяться – ублюдок все усвоил. К тому же, зачем ему своих убивать?

По дороге к палатке Сэм пытался незаметно осмотреться. Большая часть Деменсов занималась своими делами, но небольшая группа собралась у внешнего периметра и о чем-то спорила. Отсюда было не слышно, о чем именно, но они махали руками и орали друг на друга.

– Ты похож на курьера, – пробормотал вдруг Уно. – С чего, правда, Хиггсу с курьером таскаться, вот скажи мне?.. Но лицо у тебя прям знакомое, я уже полчаса смотрю и никак понять не могу – где я тебя видел?..

Сэм сжал зубы, молча топал вперед. Сейчас он заберет Хиггса, и они выйдут отсюда, исчезнут, чтобы больше никогда не возвращаться, еще немного, уже почти пришел…

Примерно в сотне метров от палатки Сэм вдруг понял, что внутрь ему заходить не хочется. По какой причине? А хрен его знает. Твари там были или что-то еще – неизвестно. ДУМ больше не откликался. Правильно, его и не было. Но в палатку идти страсть как не хотелось. Он замедлил шаг, оглянулся на Уно.

– Чего стоишь? Вперед! – тот подозрительно сощурился, положил руку на ствол винтовки. – Давай, двигай, чего ждешь?!

Чего ждет?.. Какого-то знака, наверное. Что там безопасно, что Хиггсу окончательно не сорвало крышу, и что накрывшая вдруг паника – парализующая, выворачивающая внутренности до тошноты, не имеющая причин и оснований – всего лишь запоздалая реакция на прикосновения, а вовсе не предвестник какого-то внезапного пиздеца.

То, как он ошибся, Сэм понял сразу же, едва шагнув в палатку. Правая нога еще стояла на твердой почве, а левый ботинок уже засосало в смолу. Рука потянулась снизу, чтобы ухватить за ногу, он рефлекторно отшатнулся, дернулся, вскинул голову – и наткнулся глазами на Хиггса.

Тот стоял – висел в воздухе? – посредине, раскинув руки в стороны, и будто цеплялся за что-то невидимое, тянул, напрягая все мышцы – а хиралевая лужа расползалась вокруг него, и трое людей уже увязли в ней, отбиваясь от Тварей.

За спиной коротко выругался Уно.

– Не стрелять! – рявкнул старший, Сэм вспомнил его имя – Элман. – Отставить!

Но мальчишка будто обезумел. Он толкнул Сэма в спину – контейнер, конечно, полетел в сторону, а Сэм едва не грохнулся в смолу лицом. Успел как-то выровняться, удержать равновесие – но тут Уно схватил его за левую руку и пнул между лопаток.

Боль была такой сильной, что на какой-то миг у Сэма потемнело в глазах. Выбитое плечо будто огнем вспыхнуло, несколько секунд он просто не соображал, что происходит и где находится. Слышал чьи-то крики, отрывистый, лающий голос Хиггса, отдающий какие-то приказы – или угрозы, может быть? А потом полоснула автоматная очередь, и все окончательно превратилось в хаос. Сэм даже не помнил, как вырвался – или, может быть, Уно его сам отпустил, когда руки Тварей, выросшие из смолы, потянулись к нему. Сэма они тоже пытались сцапать, хватали за одежду, за ноги, тянули за собой, но он как-то умудрился отбиться, выбрался из палатки на твердую землю и кое-как вытянул проклятый контейнер.

Если бы они бросили в лагерь гранату, шума было бы меньше. Все чертов Хиггс, его вина!

Сэм валялся на земле, прекрасно понимая, что представляет идеальную мишень и что надо вставать и сваливать отсюда как можно быстрее, но не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. И не мог решить, что важнее – вытащить контейнер? Или бросить его и вернуться за Хиггсом? Что он потом скажет Лу? А Фрэджайл?

Надо встать. Надо встать, надо, надо…

Левая рука висела плетью, он ее почти не чувствовал. Оттолкнулся правой, мимоходом пожалел потерянный боласган: он бы сейчас пригодился. Ладно, черт с ним, с боласганом, с контейнером, а Хиггс…

Хиггс выпрыгнул откуда-то из-за угла, весь перемазанный в смоле, вцепился в Сэма, вздергивая на ноги, и потянул прочь.

– Бежим отсюда, быстро, быстро!

Как они выбрались из лагеря, Сэм особо и не запомнил. Просто знал, что в какой-то момент подхватил здоровой рукой контейнер, а Хиггс вроде бы отстреливался из пистолета и зашвырнул его прочь, когда закончились патроны. Потом в какой-то момент они оказались за периметром и мчались вперед из последних сил, петляя между камнями.

Когда база Деменсов скрылась из виду, Сэм понял – все, пришли. Он уронил контейнер на землю, сам свалился рядом и какое-то время просто пытался отдышаться. Хиггс склонился рядом, уперся руками в колени, а с лица у него капала кровь.

– Неплохо вышло, а? – прохрипел он. Повернул голову: вся маска была залита кровью, золота почти не видно под красной, маслянисто поблескивающей пленкой. – Я даже сам не ожидал… Теперь точно все!..

Он поднял руку, сковырнул маску – для этого понадобилось несколько попыток – потом сжал ее пальцами и хиралий треснул, осыпался мелким крошевом. Будто маска была из стекла сделана.

Сэм молча смотрел на Хиггса. Кровь стекала у того из носа, пузырилась на губах, и Хиггс сплюнул пару раз, оттер лицо рукавом. Капюшон с него где-то по дороге свалился, светлые волосы разлохматились.

– Ты видел, а?.. Нет, ты это видел? – он захихикал, пошатнулся, едва не грохнулся мордой вниз, но в итоге устоял. – Видел, как я их?..

– Ты ебанулся, – беспомощно выдохнул Сэм.

– Давно уже, – отмахнулся тот, – ничего нового, Сэмми. Поднимай свою задницу, двинули вперед. Фрэдж уже заждалась, рассиживаться нечего. Я их, конечно, здорово напугал, но то, что погони не будет – не факт.

Хуже всего, он был прав.

Сэм пошевелил левой рукой – попытался – и тут же зашипел от боли.

– Что там у тебя?

– Вывих, – коротко сообщил Сэм. Глянул на злосчастный контейнер: самому не дотащить, это точно.

– Что нужно делать? – Хиггс шмыгнул носом. – Ты знаешь, как, ну… – он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, указывая на плечо Сэма. – Немного полевой медицины нам не помешает!

– Угу.

Следующая пара минут выдалась трудной: Сэм через силу объяснил Хиггсу, что надо делать, а потом заставил себя протянуть ему левую руку. Тот попытался вправить плечо – первый раз слишком медленно, и Сэм едва не взвыл от боли.

– Прости, прости! Это не так просто, знаешь ли, никогда раньше мне не приходилось…

Второй раз он потянул без предупреждения, и сустав наконец встал в гнездо. Боль от этого не особенно утихла, но Сэм хотя бы смог шевелить рукой. Он поднял контейнер и не без труда взвалил его на спину. Хиггс помог затянуть крепления на рюкзаке, а потом снова начал шмыгать носом, прислонился к Сэму и чуть не завалил обоих.

– Какого хера, а?..

– Прости, – снова извинился тот. Глаза у него были мутные, взгляд ни на чем долго не задерживался.

Сэм хмыкнул.

– Чего? – Хиггс снова сплюнул кровью и цветисто выругался. – Какого хера ты на меня пялишься?

– Да вспомнил, как ты про аневризму говорил.

Хиггс не глядя продемонстрировал ему оттопыренный средний палец.

– Не дождешься. Я совсем скоро как огурчик буду. И вообще, мы идем или как? Хочешь еще немного поторчать на виду?

Дорога обратно заняла раза в два больше времени: чертов гребаный контейнер становился тяжелее с каждым шагом, и в конце концов Сэму стало казаться, что тащит он как минимум килограммов семьдесят, не меньше, и никакого силового контура. От Хиггса помощи ожидать не приходилось, даже хуже: Сэм едва успел подхватить его, когда тот остановился, чтобы блевануть, и едва не упал.

– А ну стоять!

– Не принимай на свой счет, – тот кашлял и отплевывался, но кровь вроде бы остановилась. Сэм заставил его задрать голову, коснулся пальцами подбородка, но тут же отдернул руку. Ощущение ладоней, которые шарили по телу, было настолько ярким, что он едва не вздрогнул. Сжал челюсти, отступил на шаг назад.

– Меня не от тебя тошнит! – провозгласил Хиггс. – Ну так, знаешь, на всякий случай поясняю, а то мало ли!

– Я так и подумал, – Сэм поддерживал правой рукой левую – так она вроде бы меньше болела. Интересно, Фрэдж положила в аптечку обезболивающее? – Меня тоже не от тебя… ну… ты знаешь.

– Ага, – Хиггс глянул искоса, ухмыльнулся ртом, покрытым запекшейся коркой смолы, крови и еще неизвестно чего. – Так ты небанально признаешься, что прикасаться ко мне не так уж противно, как прежде, но от травмирующего события настройки снова сбиваются на заводские?

Можно было и так сказать. Сэм неопределенно мотнул головой.

– Пошли лучше. Сам же говорил, что твои могут и погоню устроить.

– Они не мои, – жестко выплюнул тот. – И ничьи больше.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава местами тоже пытается скатиться в высокий рейтинг.

Фрэджайл шагала по площадке: пять шагов вправо, семь налево. Лу следила за ней со своего места, закутанная в одеяла, и хмурила брови. Даже камешки и мелкие ракушки, с которыми она напрочь отказалась расставаться и которые им пришлось сложить в маленькую жестяную коробку и взять с собой (равно как и Фиолетового Выродка) ее больше не развлекали.

– Ай! – в конце концов позвала она. – Ай, сиди!

– Сядь, – поправила Фрэджайл. Улыбнулась краем губ – вот уже и она подхватила это от Сэма, поправлять Луизу, когда та неправильно произносила слова. – Они скоро придут, Лу.

Сколько времени может понадобиться, чтобы пройти километра три до лагеря Деменсов, убедить их отдать контейнер и вернуться обратно? Раз задерживаются – значит, возникли какие-то проблемы? Не стоило отпускать Хиггса, верить ему, позволять Сэму…

– …не думаю, что в кого-то попал. Ты их видел? Кучка засранцев, которые испугались маленькой смоляной лужи!..

Сначала послышались голоса. Хиггс громко и самоуверенно распинался о чем-то, Сэма пока не было слышно, но Лу немедленно взвизгнула:

– Сэм!

И начала выпутываться из одеял.

– Стой пока, осторожно! – Фрэджайл на всякий случай придержала ее, вскинула винтовку и прицелилась в две фигуры, неспешно плетущиеся по склону, но тут же опустила ствол.

– Привет, Фрэдж, а вот и мы! – громко и развязно произнес Хиггс и помахал ей – вернее, попытался, поднял правую руку на уровень груди и тут же уронил ее.

Она не сразу поняла, что Хиггс расстался с маской. Лицо у него было перемазано красным и черным – смолой и кровью, и подводка совсем растеклась: пот и слезы расчертили дорожки чистой кожи.

Сэм выглядел не лучше: бледный от боли, он поддерживал левую руку правой и, казалось, мог упасть в любой момент

Фрэджайл замерла на крошечную долю секунды, засомневалась, к кому кинуться первому. Перед Лу такой дилеммы не стояло.

– Папочка! – она вывернулась из-за Фрэджайл и метнулась к Сэму, уткнулась ему в колени и обхватила руками. – Ты пришел!..

– Все хорошо, – Сэм не торопился ее обнимать, поднимать на руки, только бормотал тихонько. – Все в порядке. Ждала, да? Сосчитала до ста? Ну тихо, тихо, все нормально…

Фрэджайл вмиг оказалась рядом, ухватилась за ремни, помогая Сэму скинуть контейнер со спины. Он зашипел и в конце концов опустился на одно колено, растирая левое плечо.

– О-о-о, – протянула Лу, разглядывая свои измазанные ладошки. – Грязь, Сэм!

Его серый комбинезон был покрыт смолой. На черной одежде Хиггса было не так заметно, но Фрэджайл не сомневалась, что обнаружит то же самое, решив прикоснуться.

– Повреждения? – выплюнула она сквозь зубы, ощупывая плечо Сэма, заставляя его провернуть руку. Подвижность нормальная, но судя по отеку, вывих был неслабый. Сэм глянул на нее изумленно, но она не стала объяснять, что спрашивала не его. Он был – под ее ладонями, близко, она могла проверить его сама, выяснить, что не так.

– Голова раскалывается, – протянул Хиггс и плюхнулся на землю на расстоянии пары метров. – А так все просто отлично!

Это была их система, отработанная годами, проверенная сотнями совместных доставок. Не расспрашивать, что случилось – бессмысленно же все равно, а сразу перейти к делу. Попытаться решить, кому первому нужна медицинская помощь и в каком объеме. Сделать все быстро и четко.

– Даже гадать не хочу, что именно пошло не так, – пробормотала Фрэджайл. Она достала из своего рюкзака капсулу-инъектор с обезболивающим и мимоходом порадовалась, что взялась собирать аптечку самостоятельно. Потому что, зная Сэма, там был бы сироп от кашля для Лу и пара эластичных бинтов. А Хиггс бы аптечку вообще забыл.

– Все, – подтвердил догадки Сэм. Потер рукой шею, куда она уколола лекарство, и покосился на Хиггса.

– Что ты видел? – Лу залезла ему на колени, свернулась клубочком. Плеча не касалась, хотя Фрэджайл уже приготовилась ее останавливать. – Страшно было?

– Не-а, – первый ответил ей Хиггс, – совсем не страшно, а местами даже смешно!

– Ты идиот конченый, – выдохнул Сэм. И пояснил, когда Фрэджайл подняла брови. – Его кто-то спровоцировал, и придурок решил, что напустить на них Тварей будет в самый раз.

– Не мне тебе говорить о тех случаях, когда демонстрация силы не только уместна, но абсолютно необходима! – заявил Хиггс. Он наклонился вперед, выудил из аптечки другую капсулу и собирался было прижать ее к шее, но остановился. – Скажешь, другие варианты были? Что бы ты предложил? Прости, Сэмми, я с тобой не посоветовался: надо было сесть, попросить их подождать и спокойно, с расстановкой…

– Можно было не пытаться убить себя в процессе, – огрызнулся Сэм.

Фрэджайл вполуха следила за их перебранкой. Она вынула чистую тряпку, намочила ее водой из фляги и присела рядом с Хиггсом, начала обтирать ему лицо. Он пораженно вытаращился на нее и выхватил тряпку.

– Иди о своем курьере позаботься! А то я уже думал, мне придется его обратно на себе тащить!

– Кто еще кого тащил, – пробормотал Сэм.

– По-моему, вы просто висели друг на друге, – заметила Фрэджайл, складывая аптечку обратно в рюкзак. – Но я, конечно, могу и ошибаться. Мало ли что померещится.

Сэм угрюмо молчал, все растирал плечо рукой и время от времени морщился. Хорошо еще, что у них были трициклы: он помог Фрэджайл пристроить контейнер на сетку и защелкнуть крепления.

Лу поднялась на носки, протянула руки вверх, ожидая, когда он устроит ее в переноске, но Сэм медлил, смотрел сумрачно и будто над чем-то размышлял. В конце концов признался:

– Слушай, Фрэдж… кажется, я не смогу удержать трицикл одной рукой.

– Сильно удивилась, если бы ты утверждал обратное, – сварливо произнесла она. Хиггс фыркнул, но когда она возмущенно глянула на него, тут же сделал вид, что старательно оттирает руки от смолы и крови.

– Игс грязный, – пожаловалась Лу. – И Сэм! Сэм должен купаться!

– Что ж, раз они оба сумели натворить дел, то сумеют и доехать на одном трицикле! – припечатала Фрэджайл.

– А я? – изумилась Луиза.

– А ты поедешь со мной.

Сэм глянул испуганно, потом нахмурился, снова покрутил рукой.

– Может быть, все не так плохо…

Она практически чувствовала, как он разрывается между огромным нежеланием отпускать Лу и ужасом от того, что может навредить той, если не справится с управлением. Может быть, он не особенно мог выразить это словами, даже не пытался, но она ощущала его сомнения как свои собственные.

Фрэджайл положила руку Сэму на плечо – здоровое – и заглянула в лицо. Попыталась внушить, заставить его поверить: она позаботится о Лу, как если бы та была самым драгоценным грузом в мире. Не даст ей упасть, удержит и довезет в сохранности.

– Мы поедем медленно, – твердо сказала она. – Будем очень, очень осторожны.

Сэм по-прежнему не выглядел особенно впечатленным, но он кивнул – совсем слабо, она едва уловила это движение и сжала руку чуть сильнее. Всего на мгновение, а потом отстранилась.

– Я обещаю.

– Раз вы обо всем договорились, остается один-единственный вариант! – провозгласил Хиггс.

Они оба развернулись: он стоял, привалившись к трициклу, и ухмылялся. Ему удалось оттереть большую часть грязи и крови с лица, но кое-где на бледной коже все равно остались следы.

– Выбора нет, Сэмми, придется пустить меня за руль!

– Если угробишь мой байк – я тебя убью, – прорычал Сэм.

– Нет-нет, даже не сомневайся, я умею…

– Если только попробуешь гнать, не разбирая дороги – я тебя убью.

– …да что я, не соображаю, что ли! Все будет тип-топ, не нервничай ты…

– И если не заткнешь свой рот – я тоже что-нибудь сделаю, – выдохнул Сэм.

– Фрэдж, скажи ему! – воскликнул Хиггс. Начал кивать, но тут же поморщился, потер рукой висок. – Я буду преимущественно молчать. Честное слово!

***

С _молчать_ он, разумеется, погорячился. Отмазка была – преимущественно.

– Ты собираешься держаться за меня или как? – спросил Хиггс через пять минут с того момента, как они наконец дальше поехали. Сэм пока рассказал Фрэдж, как нужно придерживать мелкую в переноске, как лучше трогаться с места и как тормозить, Хиггс чуть не заснул. Вот зануда! Ну что там сложного: смотреть вперед и пытаться не наехать на камни, а еще объезжать всякие подозрительные места и сильно не разгоняться с уклона. Проще простого!

Хотя вот ему бы Сэм точно мелочь не доверил. Хиггс это просто знал. У Амелии не нашлось для него настоящего Бридж-Бэби, только кукла – и до этого момента он даже не задумывался, насколько это было унизительно. Может быть, и вообще не стоило вспоминать.

– Ты свалишься, если не придвинешься ближе.

За что он там держался – непонятно. Еще и одной рукой. Если что – Хиггс, конечно, не виноват, грохнется и переломает себе все кости вдобавок ко всему. Потом на него лекарства тратить, а Хиггс бы не отказался от еще одной дозы обезболивающего. Только вот сжал зубы и велел себе терпеть: голова поболит и пройдет, нестрашно.

Когда Сэм обхватил его правой рукой поперек груди, Хиггс не смог удержаться от ухмылки. Правильно, соображать надо.

Они ехали параллельно, где это было возможно, а на особо трудных участках вторыми, след в след за Фрэджайл. Чем выше в горы поднимались, тем больше обнаруживали снега, и Хиггс был вынужден держать рот закрытым: трицикл ощутимо подскакивал на кочках, и каждый такой толчок неприятно отдавался в голову. К тому же темнело быстро, и через какое-то время он перестал понимать куда они едут, сколько времени прошло и когда это все наконец прекратится.

Насколько же проще все было с телепортацией!

– Далеко еще? – спросил Хиггс, когда молчать стало невмоготу.

Сэм долго играть в недотрогу не стал, надо отдать ему должное, прижался грудью, но старательно отворачивался в сторону.

– Нет.

– Нет – это «совсем рядом, минут пятнадцать осталось» или «недалеко, километров пятьдесят»? Ты бы как-то поконкретней, Сэмми! Честное слово, не хочу показаться назойливым, но такая дорога кого угодно до ручки доведет! Выжми хоть немного оптимизма и мотивируй водителя!

Тот помолчал немного, посопел в затылок.

– За тем хребтом будет озеро. Дом Хартмэна на берегу.

– Отлично! – искренне обрадовался Хиггс. Он даже не представлял, что бы стал делать, скажи Сэм что-нибудь менее воодушевляющее. Нет, конечно же, ехал бы вперед и не жаловался, но… – Я тут подумал и решил, что устраивать показательные выступления надо было по упрощенной программе. Голова теперь раскалывается, охренеть! – это было значительным преуменьшением, но Хиггс очень старался держаться. – А сам-то как?

– Спина болит, – лаконично сказал Сэм. Судя по тому, что с каждым километром он наваливался все сильней и сильней, к преуменьшениям был склонен не только Хиггс.

– Ну ничего, будешь паинькой и попросишь Фрэдж – она тебе массаж сделает.

Сэм то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул, в общем, издал какой-то низкий хриплый звук, от которого тут же захотелось остановиться, стащить его с трицикла, содрать штаны и отсосать, только чтобы узнать, какие еще звуки он будет издавать, когда его член окажется во рту Хиггса.

И все это несмотря на головную боль.

– А что такое? Откуда столько скептицизма? Думаешь, откажется? Ладно, тогда я готов предложить собственные услуги, мне не жалко, только скажи…

– Просто езжай вперед, – прорычал Сэм.

– Бесит отсутствие контроля? Ага, меня тоже бесит. Побудь теперь в моей шкуре, почувствуй, как это… – он замолчал ненадолго, вцепился в рычаги управления, проезжая особенно каменистый участок.

– Хиггс? – Сэм первым нарушил молчание через какое-то время.

– Какие новости, курьер? – даже для своих ушей собственный голос казался уставшим. Какого хрена они поперлись в такую даль? И почему, почему он просто не пристрелил гребаного Элмана? Но нет, как же, обязательно надо было выпендриться – и потом, правило «без жертв» пришлось соблюдать. Правда, он бы не поручился, что славная компашка из палатки уцелела в добром здравии: выглядели они насмерть перепуганными. Да и стрелял он наугад, когда убегал, особо ни в кого не целился.

– Просто проверяю, не отрубился ли ты.

– Твоя мелюзга отрубилась.

Фрэджайл ехала очень, очень медленно. Могла бы и прибавить скорости, раз они были совсем близко, но, наверное, боялась.

– Слыш, Сэм, я очень надеюсь, что у этого вашего чокнутого профессора есть, что пожрать.

– У него есть, – отозвался тот. Завозился позади Хиггса, на мгновение опустил левую руку ему на колени, но сразу же убрал.

– Да клади, клади, я не кусаюсь! Пока сам не захочешь, – он широко улыбнулся и тут же пожалел, что не видит лица Сэма, его реакции. Было непросто дразнить кого-то, кто сидел за спиной, а еще на это уходило слишком много сил.

Фрэджайл притормозила на очередном повороте, повернулась к ним.

– Лестницу видишь? Прямо по ней наверх.

Хиггс сощурился, поднял взгляд и уткнулся в прямоугольное сооружение из стекла и бетона, примостившееся на сваях над озером. Лаборатория светилась в сумерках мягким оранжевым светом, и он засмотрелся на нее, представляя, как там все устроено внутри.

Потом присвистнул.

– Ни хрена себе хоромы! Этот типчик неплохо устроился! Умоляю, скажи, мы тут задержимся на недельку!

Фрэджайл закатила глаза, но даже осаживать не стала, только покачала головой – это могло означать что угодно.

– Как Лу? – хрипло поинтересовался Сэм.

Она откинула край одеяла, глянула вниз. Забавная это была картина: Фрэджайл и заботится о ребенке! Она от Бридж-Бэби всегда нос воротила, а тут живое! Говорящее и дышащее!

– Давай же, быстренько скажи нашему курьеру, что с мелочью все в порядке! – попросил Хиггс, с тоской поглядывая на дом. Внутри должно быть тепло, это точно. Не то чтобы снаружи было особенно холодно, но иногда порывы ветра пробирали до костей. Сзади, конечно, Сэм прикрывал, но все равно приятного мало.

– Она спит, – сообщила Фрэджайл и слабо улыбнулась. – Хоть кто-то приятно проводит время.

– Ты не устала? – начал Сэм. – Может, мне ее взять?..

Хиггс застонал в голос.

– Тут всего ничего до шикарной виллы, люди! Давайте проедем оставшийся кусок, а тогда уже будем раскланиваться друг перед другом!

Если они решат постоять немного, потрепать языками, то он точно свалится и больше на трицикл сегодня уже не полезет. Понимать надо!

– Он прав, – а вот это уже было удивительно. Фрэджайл наградила Хиггса долгим взглядом и кивнула. – Доедем так, мне не трудно.

Врет как дышит. Тупица Сэм может и не заметил, а Хиггс видел, как она разминает сведенные судорогой пальцы: цеплялась, небось, за рычаги слишком сильно, боялась потерять управление. Хиггс ее прекрасно понимал. Такие как они не были приспособлены ко всему этому дерьму, к машинам и трициклам, неудобному, неуклюжему транспорту, который мог выйти из строя по дороге, сломаться или застрять в грязи. Это было для курьеров рангом пониже, рабочих лошадок, таких как Сэм, кто мог починить ржавую железяку с помощью пары ключей и такой-то матери.

Они, с ДУМом повыше, были изысканными, утонченными, они прыгали куда хотели, и это было интеллектуальное усилие, высокое и…

Трицикл плюхнулся первыми колесами в лужу, грязь полетела во все стороны. Хиггс снова застонал. Долгий выдался денек, с этим не поспоришь.

***

– Без повреждений? – изумился Хартмэн, переводя взгляд с контейнера на них – перепачканных в грязи, помятых и взъерошенных.

– С тебя по двойному тарифу, – буркнул Сэм, привалившись к стене.

Фрэджайл слабо фыркнула, поудобней перехватила Лу. Та была сонная, тяжелая, и норовила сползти вниз.

– Ох, давай ее мне, – засуетился Хартмэн, и не успела Фрэджайл опомниться, забрал Лу и отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская их внутрь. – Заходите!

В гостиной было тепло – это первое, что заметила Фрэджайл. И пахло чем-то съедобным, так сильно и соблазнительно, что аж в животе заурчало. Она забыла, что проголодалась: съеденный на привале протеиновый батончик организм сжег уже давно, а больше они не притрагивались к еде, торопились вперед, пока еще не окончательно стемнело.

– Судя по тому, как вы все выглядите, без приключений не обошлось, – Хартмэн опустил Лу на мягкий пол и, аккуратно поддерживая ее, начал стаскивать верхний комбинезон. – С Деменсами пришлось повозиться? Я так и знал! Не хотел беспокоить тебя, Сэм, но вряд ли бы у кого-то еще вышло с первого раза!

– Там такие застежки на капюшоне… с волосами осторожней…

Сэм получил в ответ взгляд, полный немого упрека, кивнул и предпочел заткнуться. Наверное забыл, что у кого-то опыта побольше, чем у него.

– П’ехали? – сонно пробормотала Луиза.

– Да, малышка, вы наконец приехали, – Хартмэн отвел рукой спутанные волосы у нее с лица. – Сейчас поужинаем и ляжем спать, ладно?

– …адно, – эхом отозвалась та.

Хиггс, который спустился последним – осторожно, точно бездомный кот, который прокрался в жилище без спроса и при первом подозрительном шорохе готов был бежать прочь – вдруг громко присвистнул.

– Ничего себе! Это же просто великолепно!

Фрэджайл вскинулась, удивляясь, что он там видел из панорамного окна, темно же, и Сэм тоже повернулся – но оба они ошиблись. Хиггс завис возле книжных полок, разглядывал содержимое с каким-то священным трепетом. Поднял руку, но остановился, так ни к чему и не притронувшись, замер, пожирая глазами книги, диски и прочее барахло.

– Очень прошу, мистер Монаган, никакой крови на моем первом издании Кэрролла!

Хиггс на мгновение замер, потом нахмурился, глянул на свои пальцы, протянутые к корешку книги, и уронил руку.

– Первое издание? Ты почку продал, чтобы его заиметь?

Хартмэн криво улыбнулся.

– Не почку и не продал, но вы мыслите в удивительно правильном направлении, мистер Монаган.

– На «Хиггс» он тоже отзывается, – сказал Сэм и заозирался по сторонам. – Хартмэн, я знаю, что у тебя нет помещения для курьеров. Но как же тогда…

– Нужно показать вам гостевую комнату, точно! – он снова подхватил Лу на руки – Сэм следил ревниво, но не вмешивался. – Пожалуйста, идите за мной!

Фрэджайл очень надеялась, что там будет горячий душ. После двух дней в пути ей ничего так не хотелось, как вымыться и сменить одежду. Ну и поесть, поесть она тоже была не против. К тому же запахи, витающие в гостиной, предполагали, что ужинать они будут уж точно не белковой кашей.

– Сэм, а что с рукой? – по дороге поинтересовался Хартмэн. – Вы подрались?..

Тот ответил что-то невнятное о гребаных террористах, но кого имел в виду, осталось загадкой.

– Эй, – Фрэджайл пришлось позвать Хиггса, и он неохотно оторвался от созерцания полок, – пошли, нужно забрать наши вещи.

Три спальных мешка и несколько одеял пришлись как нельзя кстати: гостевая комната у Хартмэна была оборудована по-спартански. Сложенные горкой матрасы, низкий стол и… о, панорамное окно во всю стену искупало недостаток мебели.

– Раньше это была моя комната для медитаций, – Хартмэн посадил Лу на матрасы и вручил ей шар размером с кулак. Лу покатала в руках шар и восхищенно ахнула, когда он засветился. – На случай, если тебе нужен ночник. Просто подумал, что… мало ли, вдруг пригодится.

– Годится! – радостно подтвердила Лу.

– А что случилось с медитациями? – Хиггс уронил спальные мешки на пол, сам упал сверху и задрал голову. – Концентрации не хватает, а?

– Скорее, времени не хватало. Как только сконцентрируюсь – оно сразу заканчивается, – Хартмэн указал на датчик сердечной активности на боку. – Так что с рукой, Сэм? Тебе нужно что-нибудь?.. Подожди-ка, сейчас-сейчас…

Он открыл неприметную дверь, щелкнул пальцами, зажигая свет – у него повсюду были такие датчики, – и оказался в ванной комнате, такой же просторной и минималистичной как весь остальной дом.

– Где же это было… – он хлопнул по настенной панели, открывая скрытый стеллаж, засунул туда руки по локоть и начал ворошить внутри. – Где-то здесь точно оставалось… чистые полотенца, вот, кстати, можете брать. И все остальное, что понадобится.

– А ничего так чувак, – негромко сказал Хиггс. – Несмотря на то, что из Бриджесов!

– Я все слышу, мистер Монаган – ах, да, Хиггс, конечно же, – тут же исправился Хартмэн. – О, вот же она!

В результате его поисков на столе появилась увесистая белая коробка – аптечка, как обнаружила Фрэджайл, сдвинув крышку.

– Ты ограбил Столичный Узел? – изумилась она.

– Мне незачем, – легко отозвался он и начал доставать лекарства. – Сэм, так ты признаешься, что с плечом случилось?

– Да все в порядке уже, – пробормотал тот. – Вывих вправил. Не страшно.

– Сказал он и потерял сознание от боли, – объявил Хиггс.

– Хартмэн, ты случайно не знаешь, что бывает с теми, у кого кровь из носа льется пару часов? – тут же отомстил Сэм.

– У меня не лется, – на всякий случай проверила Лу, потрогав собственный нос рукой.

Фрэджайл не могла сообразить, в какой момент она оказалась самой старшей в комнате. Ощущение было странным, и не сказать чтобы особенно приятным.

– Дорогая, – Хартмэн повернулся к ней, – как ты с ними управляешься?

Она беспомощно пожала плечами.

– Обычно они проделывают это по очереди. И я все еще понятия не имею, что произошло в лагере Деменсов.

– Ладно, ладно – я облажался! – громко заявил Хиггс. – Но сначала все было круто, ты должен это признать, – он с вызовом глянул на Сэма. И когда тот не отреагировал, продолжил говорить. – Мы зашли туда, я отправил Сэма поискать контейнер, а сам в это время отвлекал нужных людей.

– Он призвал Тварей.

На какой-то момент в комнате стало совсем тихо. Фрэджайл кивнула в ответ на пораженный взгляд Хартмэна.

– Да, оказывается, так еще можно было. Сама не знаю, может, все дело в маске, я вернула ему хиралевую маску, раньше он с ней все время…

– Амелия дала мне ее, – перебил Хиггс бесцветным тоном. Будто вспоминать не хотел, но тут пришлось, вынудили.

Что-то подобное Фрэджайл и предполагала. Хартмэн коротко хмыкнул, оглядел Хиггса повнимательней. Потом шагнул к нему, обхватил руками лицо и бесцеремонно покрутил туда-сюда.

– Эй! – возмутился Хиггс и сделал вялую попытку вырваться. – Какого черта?..

– Пара лопнувших сосудов, зрачки не расширены. Обезвоживание, но вы тут все с ним как-то существуете. Возможно, мы недооценили…

– Мои способности? – оскалился тот. – Тут я согласен, вне всяких сомнений!

– Твою склонность к самоуничтожению, – спокойно сказал Хартмэн, отпустил его и повернулся к Сэму. – А теперь, пожалуйста, если тебе не трудно, покажи мне это плечо. Посмотрим, что получится сделать.

***

– Компьютер? – сказал Хиггс. – Гребаный квантовый компьютер?

– Вообще-то экспериментальная гибридная модель с минимальным содержанием хиралевых компонентов, – пояснил Хартмэн. – Приходится готовиться к будущему, пока оно еще не наступило.

– Мы притащили тебе компьютер? – все еще не мог поверить Хиггс.

– Мы, – хмыкнул Сэм.

– Да ладно, заткнись, – отмахнулся Хиггс не глядя. Ну а что на него любоваться? Синяк во всю спину курьер заработал знатный, от одного взгляда на него собственная спина заболела. Поэтому – и еще потому, что голова раскалывалась по-прежнему, – Хиггс от дополнительной порции болеутоляющих не отказался. И умыться, вот умыться было самое то, а еще тщательно вымыть руки и оттереть все пятна крови с лица. Это заняло некоторое время, но Хиггс не жалел. Даже о том, что сел за стол последним – судя по всему, с поставками еды у ученого проблем не возникало. Нормальной еды, вроде мяса и овощей, и настоящего хлеба, и каких-то густых соусов, названия которых Хиггс не знал. Главное, никакой пророщенной дряни и дряни, разведенной в горячей воде, безвкусной, соплеобразной, которая так и норовила обратно вылезти, как он ее внутрь не запихивал.

– Ты лопнешь, – заметила Фрэджайл, когда он вычистил тарелку и пошел по второму кругу.

– Отвали.

Через некоторое время, правда, Хиггс был вынужден признать ее правоту. Наполнив живот, он откинулся на спинку стула, лениво отщипывал крошки от чесночной булочки и кидал их в рот. И задал наконец тот вопрос, который уже давно не давал ему покоя.

– Что было в долбаном контейнере?

Компьютер, конечно же. Это же так очевидно. Ради него они тащились хер пойми куда, жертвовали своими жизнями… и конечностями. Сэм с левой рукой в фиксирующей повязке выглядел еще более тоскливо, чем обычно, но, разумеется, пытался убедить всех вокруг, что ничего страшного не случилось, а у него бывало и похуже. Мелочь наелась первая, хотела было прилечь на стол, но Сэм ее вовремя остановил, усадил к себе на колени, и она моментально отрубилась. Лежала у него на груди, будто на самой удобной в мире подушке, и довольно сопела.

– С помощью этого компьютера анализ некоторых процессов займет гораздо меньше времени, – продолжал вещать Хартмэн. – В том числе и феномен твоего взаимодействия с хиралевым полем при минимальном загрязнении!

– Ты сначала запусти квантовый процессор на двух подуровнях без хиралевого моделирования, а потом поговорим, – лениво предложил Хиггс.

Тот уставился на него сквозь очки, пытаясь прожечь взглядом.

– На самом деле, это не так уж и сложно, если сменить полярность ионов!

– Да что ж за дерьмо, – тихо сказала Фрэджайл, – теперь эти двое подерутся!

– Не волнуйся, дорогуша, никто ни с кем…

Хартмэн вдруг дернулся, уронил голову на грудь и отключился.

– Э-э-э, – в шоке протянул Хиггс. Никто кроме него, похоже, произошедшему не удивился. – Мы не должны что-то сделать, а?.. СЛР провести?.. Не то, чтобы я знал, как это делается, но кто-то из вас…

– У него сердце останавливается каждые три часа, – объяснил Сэм. – Это, типа, нормально. Раньше вообще через двадцать одну минуту было. Шестьдесят раз в день.

Хиггс поморщился. Так вот к чему были все эти разговоры про операцию, сто восемьдесят минут и темноту вместо Берега. Надо бы расспросить этого сумасшедшего поподробнее, выяснить, что он там все-таки видит, как ощущает…

– Не знала, что ты и в программировании спец, – негромко сказала Фрэджайл. – Когда освоил, в промежутках между истреблением людей?

Сэм глянул с тревогой и прикрыл Лу рукой, будто ожидал, что Хиггс тут же начнет кричать и буянить. Ну уж нет. Такого удовольствия он им доставлять не собирался.

– Книги, Фрэдж, – мягко сказал он. – В книгах много интересного написано.

Хиггс засунул в рот остатки булочки, поднялся на ноги и подошел к стеллажу. Выбрал полку – черт возьми, раз он не может прочитать все, что тут есть, надо хоть надкусить с краю.

– Тебя же попросили, – с укором произнесла Фрэджайл.

– Я руки вымыл, – на всякий случай он их еще и вытер – об штаны. Выбрал томик потолще – имя автора на корешке было смутно знакомым. Открыл, пролистал пару страниц и понял, что не ошибся. – Слушай, Сэмми, тебе точно понравится: _Выбор сам по себе является решающим для содержания личности; благодаря выбору она погружается в то, что было избрано, — если же личность не выбирает, она увядает в самоизнурении_ , – процитировал он, скользя взглядом по строчкам. – Ну разве это не удивительно точно!

– И почему мне захотелось выпить, – вдохнула Фрэджайл.

– Не тебе одной, – Сэм тоже с ней согласился. – Может быть, если спросишь, у Хартмэна что-то найдется.

– Только не это мерзкое пиво, надеюсь, – Хиггс не видел ее, но мог представить, как Фрэдж поморщилась. Ну ладно, пиво! Когда-то она пила его и не жаловалась!

– К экзистенциалистам я бы посоветовал коньяк.

Хиггс едва не подскочил, когда вновь услышал голос Хартмэна, но каким-то чудом удержался, развернулся с достоинством и заложил книгу пальцем. Ученый выглядел вполне живым и довольно бодрым.

– Что я пропустил? Что вы обсуждали? Кстати, Кьеркегора можешь взять, я не против, у него много интересных мыслей.

Хиггс с сомнением покосился на книгу в своих руках. Он не собирался просить, это точно, но черт возьми…

– Видел «Брошенные кости» Деланнуа? Сорок седьмой год, сценарий Сартра, удивительная вещь! А «Манон» Клюзо? Финальная сцена – это что-то невероятное!

– Это все фильмы? – осторожно спросил Хиггс.

– Да, вот именно! – Хартмэн поднял вверх большой палец. – Очень рекомендую, если нравятся экзистенциалисты!

– Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Хиггс, поглядывая на полку, где заманчиво стояли толстенные тома и виднелись названия на корешках. – Предпочитаю печатное слово, знаешь ли. Оно открывает в тебе много тебя в отличие от навязываемого видения режиссера.

Ну и еще – книги можно читать когда угодно и где угодно, а с фильмами такое не прокатит.

– У меня есть подозрение, что мы совершили большую ошибку, когда познакомили этих двоих, – пробормотала Фрэджайл.

– Пойду, уложу Лу, – Сэм поднялся на ноги, придерживая мелкую правой рукой, нерешительно глянул на ученого. – Хартмэн, ты собираешься…

– Спокойной ночи, – не глядя попрощался тот. – А как насчет «Седьмой печати»?

– Такое я знаю, – оживился Хиггс. – Бергман? Игра в шахматы со смертью? Отличная метафора.

– …собираешься болтать о черно-белом старье с террористом?

– Сэм, – Хартмэн глянул на него серьезно и укоризненно. – Я тебя очень уважаю. Ты отличный курьер, живая легенда и прекрасный человек. Но, к сожалению, ты не сможешь отличить «Превращение» Кафки от «Молчания» Камю, что делает тебя абсолютно непригодным к дальнейшей беседе. Поэтому оставь нас с террористом… мистер Хиггс, – он махнул рукой на диван в центре гостиной и криво улыбнулся. – Прошу, садись. Кажется, нам есть, что обсудить.

– Пошли отсюда, курьер, – сказала Фрэджайл и направилась в сторону гостевой комнаты. – Кажется, мы тут лишние.

Сэм еще потоптался, кидая неуверенные взгляды на обоих.

– Не убью я его, не волнуйся, – заверил Хиггс. Он уселся на диван, испытывая странное облегчение – и возбуждение одновременно. – Разве что если он не любит Достоевского.

Хартмэн замер с початой бутылкой коньяка в руке, потом покачал головой.

– Ты пришел в мой дом, Хиггс, ел мою еду, так что не вздумай теперь высказывать подобные инсинуации вслух!

– Ладно, – вздохнул Сэм, – сами разберетесь.

– Так что ты там говорил про кино? – Хиггс покосился на голопроектор. – Можно включить что-нибудь.

Он не был уверен, чего хочется больше: смотреть кино, обсуждать книги или расспросить Хартмэна про три минуты, в которых больше не было Берега, а только темнота. Ну и, пожалуй, запить все это коньяком было бы неплохо.

– Что хочешь посмотреть? Выбирай! – объявил Хартмэн и взмахнул рукой. Целая секция стеллажа у него была забита дисками с разнообразными фильмами.

У Хиггса глаза разбежались. Пожалуй, этот так дерьмово начавшийся день можно было с уверенностью назвать одним из лучших за последнее время.

***

– Абсолютно нормальный ребенок. Все понимает, половину букв не выговаривает, но очень старается. Тебе просто надо меньше беспокоиться!

– Угу, – сказал Сэм и посмотрел на Лу. Она грызла яблоко с восторгом человека, которому эти самые яблоки нечасто перепадали, и выглядела абсолютно счастливой. – Но ее мозг…

– Самый обычный мозг двухлетнего ребенка, – Хартмэн стащил очки, достал из коробки на столе стерильную бумажную салфетку и начал протирать стекла. – Реакции в пределах нормы. Интеллектуальное развитие выше среднего, но речевой аппарат только формируется, что уравновешивает прогресс.

– Ей кошмары снятся.

– Когда был последний?

Сэм задумался, попытался высчитать.

– Недели три. Она видит Берег так же как я, он пугает ее, и…

– Когда тебе в последний раз снились кошмары? – перебил Хартмэн.

Сэм нахмурился.

– Можешь не отвечать, я сам скажу – недели три назад. В один момент все закончиться не может. Тем более для тебя, а вы с Лу столько времени развивали связь, и она существует до сих пор, укрепляется с каждым днем и часом…

– Можешь не продолжать, – угрюмо сказал Сэм. – Я паникую без повода, уже понял.

– Именно! – Хартмэн показал ему руку с отставленным большим пальцем, и Лу тоже вскинула кулачок, измазанный яблочным соком. – Поэтому расслабься, отдохни и не забивай себе голову всякой ерундой! Нет, знаю – это не ерунда, твое волнение понятно и все не так уж и просто, когда ты отец маленького ребенка, но хотя бы постарайся! Она была Бридж-Бэби, она всегда останется другой для тех, кто знает об этом, но если забыть, хотя бы попытаться не вспоминать – поймешь, что особой разницы нет.

Сэм прикусил губу. Никто не знает про него самого, и рассказывать не стоит.

– Как насчет мультфильма? – спросил Хартмэн, и у Лу тут же загорелись глаза.

– Му’филм! Хочу-хочу! Пожалуйста?..

– Золотая коллекция Диснея, – Хартмэн подмигнул Сэму. – До того, как они превратились в конвейер однотипных поделок. Хочешь к нам присоединиться?

Сэм заколебался. Фрэджайл второй час воспитывала своих курьеров, проверяла отчеты и рассылала планы доставок, Хиггса не было видно с утра – наверное, забился куда-то с книжкой, а он сам испытывал непривычное одиночество без них.

– Она тебе точно не помешает?.. Я могу забрать Лу на прогулку, все равно собирался пройтись тут немного…

– Сэм, – Хартмэн смотрел внимательно и чуточку насмешливо. – Я буду благодарен, если ты позволишь мне провести немного времени с Луизой. У меня есть попкорн и сырные шарики, – доверительно сообщил он ей.

– Покорн! – возликовала Лу. – Ха-мэн, где покорн?

– Ты ее разбалуешь, – фыркнул Сэм. Потом потрепал Лу по волосам, сделал шаг к двери. С ней точно ничего не случится, с Хиггсом же он как-то привык ее оставлять? С самого начала почему-то знал, что тот не причинит ей вреда.

– Так, Луиза, ну теперь тебе придется сделать очень непростой выбор… Золушка или Белоснежка?

Сэм отвернулся и зашагал прочь.

Снаружи было гораздо теплее, чем прежде. Он уселся на ступеньках и выкурил сигарету, пытаясь решить: можно ли отвлечь Фрэджайл от работы или лучше не стоит. А потом вспомнил, что на втором этаже располагается спа, и замочить больное плечо в горячей воде было бы неплохо.

Он поднялся наверх, неторопливо разделся. Пожалел, что не прихватил баночку пива – у Хартмэна и оно водилось, несмотря на то что ученый предпочитал более изысканные напитки. Сэму пиво было в самый раз, особенно холодное.

Он откинул голову на бортик бассейна и смотрел, как постепенно темнеет небо и одна за другой появляются звезды. Наверное, к тому моменту, как вернутся в Убежище, снег сойдет и нужно будет определиться, что делать дальше. Оставаться на месте или двигаться еще куда-то? И что делать с остальными? Брать их с собой? Ему первому надо предложить, или ждать, пока кто-то из них не поднимет эту тему?

– Ты должен расслабиться, – негромкий голос Фрэджайл заставил его повернуться, – но вместо этого сидишь там и выглядишь так, будто пытаешься рассчитать курс до ближайшей планеты. Это что там, Венера?

– Понятия не имею, – признался Сэм. – Никогда не был силен в астрономии.

Вот и сейчас вместо того, чтобы смотреть на небо, он рассматривал Фрэджайл. Она стояла, привалившись к стене, и ветер слегка шевелил ее волосы. Кажется, слабо улыбалась, но он не мог сказать наверняка – ее лицо находилось в тени.

– А ты хочешь? Ну, расслабиться?

Вот теперь точно улыбалась.

– Зависит от того, чего хочешь ты.

Сэм откашлялся.

– У меня есть условие.

– Ну-ка, – Фрэджайл потянула вниз застежку на толстовке, но остановилась, склонила голову набок. – Рассказывай!

– Мое плечо.

– Твое плечо, и-и-и?.. – протянула она.

– Ты могла бы сделать массаж. Ну или просто растереть его. А взамен можешь воспользоваться этим прекрасным горячим источником.

Она серьезно кивнула, сделала вид, что обдумывает предложение.

– Действительно, самая настоящая корыстная цель. Я впечатлена, Сэм. Похоже, Хиггс на тебя плохо влияет.

Он захихикал и не мог остановиться какое-то время, пока Фрэджайл не оказалась совсем рядом в воде, обнаженная и загадочно ухмыляющаяся. Сэм поднял руку и медленно обвел ее лицо кончиками пальцев. Остановился на щеке и проследовал вниз по шее на грудь, туда, где граница воды стала границей ее кожи, отмеченной дождем. Не шрам, но что-то совершенно иное, разделяющее две различные текстуры, и Сэм провел пальцами туда-сюда несколько раз, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что чувствует.

– Это я собиралась делать тебе массаж, не наоборот, – тихо произнесла Фрэджайл.

Он хмыкнул. Наверное, так и было. Сэм опустил ладонь ниже, устроил ее на талии у Фрэдж. Чуть притянул к себе – несильно, просто пытаясь проверить ее реакцию. Ее тело было горячим, податливым, и оно прижалось к нему, сделалось вдруг совсем близко.

Фрэджайл положила руку на его правое плечо, разминая пальцами мышцы, и Сэм едва не застонал от удовольствия. Когда она опустила голову, чтобы поцеловать его, это было еще приятнее.

Какое-то время они ничего не делали, просто целовались. И еще были прикосновения, да. Совсем не так, как в бункере под одеялом – чуть смелее, чуть ближе. Вода ничего не оставила между ними, но еще она помогала спрятаться, отстраниться, оставалась преградой, когда это было нужно.

– Хорошее место, – шепотом сказала Фрэджайл в промежутке между поцелуями.

Сэм готов был с ней согласиться, но не мог и слова произнести – был занят, разрываясь между удовольствием и болью от прикосновения ее пальцев, – лишь проворчал что-то бессвязное. Он двинулся вперед, находя своими губами ее рот, проталкивая язык внутрь. Хорошее место. Все мысли вдруг сделались тяжелыми, вязкими, а все вопросы – бессмысленными.

Она обхватила его член рукой, провела от кончика до основания раз, другой. Сэм резко выдохнул ей в рот, мотнул головой, когда Фрэдж остановилась.

– Нет, продолжай…

Он притянул ее к себе, лизнул шею возле уха и почувствовал, как по всему телу Фрэджайл прокатилась мелкая дрожь.

– Так хорошо?

– Да, – ее голос утратил привычные нежные нотки, сделался грубым, требовательным. Сэм прижался к ее шее лицом, облизывая, прикусывая кожу, царапая короткой бородой. Фрэдж издала совершенно невероятный, громкий стон, но тут же замерла. Оторвалась от него – Сэм ощутил мимолетное разочарование – и повернулась влево.

– А ты что тут делаешь?

Правильно, Хиггс. Конечно же. Кто еще может быть.

Стоял у края бассейна, засунув руки в карманы толстовки, лицо белело пятном в темноте, выражения глаз не разглядеть. Перекатился с пятки на носок, высокий и тощий, поинтересовался непринужденным светским тоном:

– Это приватная вечеринка или мне можно присоединиться?

Фрэдж вдруг расслабилась. Сэм держал ее обеими руками, поэтому очень четко ощутил. Она будто воздух весь выдохнула, стала мягкой, бескостной. Улеглась на Сэма, вытащила обе руки из воды и положила ему на плечи. Потерлась носом об щеку, спросила совсем тихо:

– И что с ним теперь делать?

Прогнать. Затащить в бассейн, целовать самому. Ударить. Смотреть, как он целует Фрэдж. Оставить все как есть, пусть смотрит, как Фрэдж целует Сэма.

– Если… – начал Сэм, и тут же неуверенно остановился.

– Раз я не вовремя, так и скажите, – заявил Хиггс. – Клянусь, я уйду! Тотчас исчезну, а вы можете продолжать свою сексуальную возню хоть до утра! Ну, если получится… В смысле, я, конечно, не сомневаюсь в том, что вы можете, то есть, вам бы обоим хотелось, чтобы вы могли, а на самом деле…

– Ой, да заткнись ты уже, – вздохнула Фрэджайл. – И иди сюда.

– Да? – голос у Хиггса вдруг рванул вверх от изумления и шока. – Это точно? И он тоже согласен?

– Он согласен, – пробормотал Сэм и улыбнулся, когда Фрэджайл фыркнула.

Хиггс разделся за считанные секунды. Плюхнулся в бассейн громко, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны, подплыл к ним и остановился как вкопанный. Подозрительно притих, только смотрел – Сэм чувствовал на себе его взгляд. И кто здесь тупица?

Сэм снова потянулся к Фрэджайл, поцеловал ее – так было еще острее, заводило сильнее, собиралось тугим комком возбуждения внутри.

– Ну, и как мы это сделаем? – спросил Хиггс. Он нервничал, наверное – и с каких это пор Сэм стал экспертом в этом вопросе? Когда он начал понимать все эти оттенки, нюансы интонации и выражения глаз?

Фрэдж засмеялась первая, Сэм за ней. Вскинул руку, ухватил Хиггса за мокрые волосы – и когда только успел нырнуть – притянул к себе и прижался к губам. Они у Хиггса были прохладные, обветренные, совсем не такие нежные, как у Фрэджайл.

– Постепенно. Мы сделаем все постепенно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если у кого-то возник вопрос А ГДЕ?.. то отвечаю - в следующей части. Когда - через неделю. И у меня хорошие новости - четвертая часть последняя!


End file.
